Un Deseo, Mi Destino
by Vasilissa Hertz
Summary: UA¿Qué pasaría si Bulma consiguiera su deseo de tener a su "novio perfecto"? ¿Y si este deseo la envía a una de las estaciones espaciales de Freezer o mejor dicho a la habitación de cierto Príncipe Saiyajin? ¡Cuidado con lo que desean! fic de aria710
1. ¡Así NO debe pedirse un deseo!

_Nota del Autor (aria710): Normalmente no escribo acerca de UA, pero, tuve ésta idea y estoy desarrollándola. Me gustaría comentar, que no he visto el original Dragon Ball en 10 años, así que disculpen los errores que podría tener la historia.. De igual forma lo dejo a su criterio. Y claro, esto probablemente debería estar en la categoría de Dragon Ball (por la línea del tiempo que se maneja) pero Vegeta no existe ahí._

_Aunque no haya visto la serie en un tiempo, puede ser útil ver el capitulo 12 sobre el emperador Pilaf, para así captar la esencia del fic, seria bastante fácil de conseguir._

_Ninguno de los personajes de DB/DBZ/DBGT me pertenece, Yo solo imagino lo genial que sería si esto fuera mio._

…

**Capitulo uno: ¡Así NO debe pedirse un deseo! **

Solo había una cosa que ella hubiera querido. Solo una pequeña cosa a la que había dedicado enormes cantidades de tiempo y aventura para conseguir. Y por desgracia, ahora ni siquiera podría cumplir su sueño y pedir su deseo, todo gracias a cierto enano azul con complejo de Rey. ¡Había atravesado tantas cosas para por fin culminarlo! Y ahora estaba sin poder hacer nada atrapada en una celda, viendo como su deseo se iba a la ruina en manos de un monito azul.

"nunca conseguiré a mi chico perfecto ahora"- pensaba una Bulma Brief realmente afligida.

El cielo estaba completamente negro y, de pronto la majestuosidad del Gran Dragon iluminó el entorno, brillando elegantemente y mirando fijamente a Pilaf con sus enormes ojos rojos. Ella, que estaba viendo por un pequeño agujero en la pared, retrocedió un poco, sorprendida por su enorme presencia, no olvidando claro, su enojo y frustración al no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

-¡Haz algo Goku! ¡Trata de romper el muro! ¡Intenta algo mas fuerte!

-Es lo que hago Bulma, Espera un momento…

El niño saltó y empezó a observar el pequeño orifico circular hecho en la gran celda gris por la que la chica había estado observando antes… Aunque en la cabeza de él… se maquinaba otro plan…

-Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Meeeeeeeeeeeeee….

Bulma vio lo que venia a continuación, rápidamente se deslizo muy lejos del hoyo, sonriendo a si misma y viendo el arremolinarse un gran destello de energia azul entre las manos del niño.

-Haaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeee

Goku entonces extendió sus brazos permitiendo que la bola de energía llenara la celda.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!

Bulma cerró sus ojos, preocupada de que la gran explosión no lograra sacarlos de ahí. Pero, para su suerte, la pared estaba completamente destrozada y ella era capaz de ver a Pilaf (y al más importante, al Dragon) a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Muévanse o llegaremos demasiado tarde!

Rápidamente ella se coló por la puerta hecha por goku, sin importarle que gracias a su prisa casi pisa la mano del pobre yamcha. ¡Nada iba a impedir que pidiera su deseo ahora!

-¡Mira enano!

Dijo, parándose frente a un contrariado Pilaf poniendo su típica pose de las manos en sus caderas.

-A mi no me interesan tus planes, o si quieres dominar el mundo o cualquier cosa que sea que quieras.

-¡Bulma…!-Oolong gritó acercándose a ella, completamente confundido sin entender a donde quería llegar con esa conversación, no podía ver las verdaderas intenciones de la chica…

Ella lo ignoro y continuo, muy feliz de tener la atención de pilaf lejos del Dragon.

-Déjame decirte una cosa…

Bulma se detuvo unos momentos para ordenar sus pensamientos.

"rayos, y ahora como se supone debo pedir eso…."

-mi paciencia disminuye- la voz de ShenLong los hizo temblar a todos- ¡pidan su deseo rápidamente!

Pilaf regreso su atención al Dragon y comenzó a abrir su boca para pedir su deseo, pero las palabras nunca abandonaron sus labios debido que la agresiva adolescente gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡ESTE ES MI DESEO! ¡ME GUSTARIA ESTAR CON MI HOMBRE PERFECTO!

-¿QUEEEEE?

Parecía que todos estaban completamente confundidos, tanto sus amigos como pilaf y sus secuaces. Pero eso no le importaba, ¡ella pidió el deseo tal cual lo quería…! Y ahora podía ver la concesión de éste al notar al Dragon asentir lentamente:

-Así sea.

Al principio pensó que nada sucedía. Ella había deseado estar con su hombre ideal porque obviamente si se quedaba ahí, tendría que pasar por más peleas con goku, y estaba segura de que el niño se las arreglaría mejor sin su presencia.

Ya lo imaginaba, a él tan "natural" como siempre Comiendo toda clase de insectos y lagartos que él amaba… al mismo tiempo que ella estaría Degustando una deliciosa cena con encanto y elegancia en algún lugar hermoso con su príncipe soñado.

Sus pensamientos retrocedieron en su cabeza cuando vio los ojos rojos del Dragon parpadear rápidamente. Su luz parecía brillar a través del paisaje oscuro y una oleada de frio y miedo se deslizo a través de su cuerpo y su visión se nublo. Ya no podía escuchar los comentarios horrorizados de sus amigos o el estruendo de los relámpagos en el cielo. Todo lo que veía era negro, lo único que podía oír era el silencio, extraño y ensordecedor.

Su cuerpo se sentía apretado de repente, como si estuviera pasando a través de un raro tubo y estrecho. La oscuridad parecía envolverla, aplastándole las costillas y al mismo tiempo empujándola hacia arriba. El aire le faltaba y se sentía al borde del desmayo.

"¿que ocurre?"

Ella no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez, las esferas del Dragon no cumplen tu deseo tan a la perfección como se había imaginado al principio. Su cuerpo parecía estar atascado en ese vacío negro y pensó que pasaría una eternidad antes de poder ver de nuevo.

Pero en realidad, fueron solo unos segundos más.

La luz artificial fue lo primero que ella noto, entonces visualizo una lámpara que estaba en el techo, y notó que estaba acostada en un piso muy frío.

"ay" Bulma intento incorporarse pero sentía su cabeza extremadamente pesada, la extraña sala en donde se encontraba parecía dar vueltas, ella volvió a caer en el suelo con muchas nauseas.

"que demonios fue eso" al poco rato, parecía estar viendo un poco más claras las cosas, ella frotó sus ojos azules con rudeza y trató de enfocar todo, pero, algo no andaba bien. Ella no estaba en alguna costa romántica o en algún restaurante, no había ningún hombre guapo, alto corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla.

Esa habitación estaba completamente muerta. Paredes grises y blancas y un escritorio con papeles cuidadosamente acomodados y una cama en la esquina, era como la celda de una prisión, solo que menos alegre. Lentamente Bulma se sentó y puso sus manos abrazando sus piernas con un temor leve. "¿dónde estoy?"

Perdiendo un poco el miedo, se levantó y se acercó al escritorio para tratar de ver los papeles, pero estaban escritos en una lengua que no había visto antes. "que extraño". Sus manos rebuscaron en los cajones en un pequeño intento de averiguar su paradero pero lo único que veía eran armaduras y unos raros anteojos con solo una lente.

"bueno, yo no pienso quedarme aquí todo el día" Bulma se aproximó a la puerta pero vio que solo podía abrirse tecleando algún código. "og, genial" ella puso toda su atención al teclado. "vamos Bulma, serás la dueña de la corporación capsula algún día, lo menos que puedes hacer es resolver este miserable código" pero no podía siquiera entender los números, no parecía cualquier idioma que hubiese visto antes, y miren que de tonta no tenía ni un pelo. Contó en silencio en su cabeza, iniciando con los números mas comunes, 1-2-3-4

Ella no se sorprendió, cuando en silencio el marcador volvió a la normalidad… viendo que la puerta aun estaba con seguro. "bueno, intentemos de nuevo" pero esas combinaciones parecían no ser las correctas. Ella se enfureció y presiono otro código al azar, sabiendo bien que esto era un tanto desesperado.

"! Solo ábrete!" volvió a poner otra serie de números, pidiendo a kami que la puerta de metal finalmente cediera y le permitiera salir de esa aburrida habitación, pero, después de la quita prueba algo sucedió, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos tocaban "enter" una alarma aguda sonó. Una luz roja apareció iluminando toda la habitación, haciendo que Bulma temblara de miedo y se arrojara a la cama. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

Solo le tomo un segundo para entenderlo.

"alarmas escalofriantes, camas pequeñas e incomodas, cerraduras en las puertas que me impiden salir, Estoy en una prisión."

Ella mordió su labio.

-oh no, ¿Qué pasaría si mi amor es un asesino?

Bulma negó con la cabeza, tratando de calmarse, pero solo atinó abrazar sus rodillas contra el pecho.

"¿y si es un psicópata?"

La lámpara roja continuo con su tarea, pero ahora podía oír gritos a través de la otra sala, algunos eran entendibles otros parecían ser el lenguaje de aquellos extraños números que ella no lograba comprender.

Su corazón seguía hundiéndose más y más en su pecho.

-¿Qué tal si es un psicópata asesino?

Ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco de eso, "si Bulma, como si el gran Dragon de verdad te enviara a manos un asesino psicópata"

-¡Señor! ¡La alarma sonó del cuarto del Príncipe Vegeta!

…

_Nota de la autora:_

_Mal final, lo se, pero no tenia otro lugar para detenerlo sin hacerlo un súper capitulo larguísimo, pero eso significa que tengo muchísimo que poner al día. Comentarios : ¡los amaré!_

_Comentario Vasilissa: éste es el primer capitulo de una hermosa historia que aria710 escribió en inglés y yo comencé a leer en español con el título de "tu deseo" lamentablemente esa traductora no terminó el fic, y como quedé emocionada sobre el final del mismo… me decidí a leerlo en el original… tiempo después pensé que no sería mala idea traducirlo… para aquellas otras personas que también deseaban saber como terminó el asunto. Éste capitulo lo dedico a *mis* ya que ella me añadió todavía mas entusiasmo para terminar esta traducción. !Se aceptan críticas constructivas! !Soy nueva en ésto así que estoy receptiva a consejas!_

_"El mundo está lleno de pequeñas alegrías: el arte consiste en saber distinguirlas"_


	2. Conociendo a un ¿Príncipe?

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la imaginación de aria710.

**Conociendo a un ¿Príncipe?**

Las palabras que reconoció la hicieron sonreír, pero solo brevemente, aquél que estuviese gritando, decía que alguien se dirigía precisamente a ése cuarto, Vegi… quien sabe quien.

"necesito esconderme"- Pensó alarmada Bulma.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- Esta vez la voz que se escuchó fue diferente, más suave, mucho más atractiva. El corazón de ella se aceleró, pero, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza tratando de deshacerse de la nueva idea que ahora brotaba en su mente, ya tendría después, tiempo suficiente para encontrar a su novio perfecto. De momento, necesitaba esconderse, pues no quería que supieran que era la responsable de hacer que la alarma se activara.

-Si Soldado Zaabon, ¿ve? El sonido viene de allá, y esa es la puerta del Príncipe. Justo ahí.

Zaabon suspiró – Si, si, es obvio, ¿pero porque alguien entraría en el cuarto de vegeta? Aunque….

"!escóndete! ¡Escóndete! ¡ESCONDETE!"- Pensaba ya muy nerviosa la peliazul

Ella no tenía precisamente muchas opciones para hacerlo, en el clóset definitivamente no cabía ni a golpes, pues éste estaba lleno de ciertos trajes azules raros…

"tss creo que es mejor que ni me pregunte que es eso" -pensó

No tuvo otra opción más que deslizarse debajo de la cama, tomando la colcha de ésta a la mitad del camino, para tapar la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Desde ahí pudo ver que la puerta de metal se deslizaba hacía arriba y que dos hombres entraban a la estancia, aparte de que del otro lado de ésta, había un largo pasillo conduciendo a quien sabe donde.

-Retírate –ordenó Zaabon, entrando a la habitación y llenando el lugar completamente con su porte y elegancia, sus botas color dorado andaban con gracia de un lado a otro.

"!Wow! ¡Apuesto a que es él! Es realmente guapo! La suave voz, la manera de moverse, ¡éste chico es casi perfecto! Todo lo que tengo que hacer es echar un vistazo"

Bulma se acomodó sobre su espalda y se deslizó sobre el borde de la colcha, lo suficiente para obtener una vista completa del rostro del sujeto.

"¡SI! ¡Debe ser Él"-exclamó muy orgullosa de su recién descubrimiento.

A pesar de que el azul claro no hubiera sido su primera elección, refiriéndose al tono de piel de él, el hombre frente a ella tenía una galanura natural, así que podría ignorar el pequeño detalle. Estaba impecablemente vestido, tenía una larga y hermosa trenza verde, y unos brillantes ojos dorados, que la tomaron con la guardia baja. Bueno, al menos podía ver uno de sus dos ojos, el otro estaba bloqueado por las gafas extrañas de un solo lente. Bulma estaba a punto de arrastrarse fuera de su posición bajo la cama, cuando Zaabon toco la extraña lente de su ojo, emitiendo un ligero "beep"

-Hum, nivel de potencia, 2, debe ser alguna rata o insecto.- Se Dijo, dándose rápidamente la vuelta, dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta.

-El mono puede tratar con eso, no hay necesidad de ensuciar mis manos.

-Hey no soy un…- comenzó a decir la peliazul, pero él ya se había ido.

-¿Eh? Hubiera jurado…- Bulma parpadeó, ¿se había imaginado todo? O ¿realmente ese chico se movió demasiado rápido?

Tomando en cuenta el traje que él llevaba, parecía improbable que ella estuviera en alguna especie de prisión. Así que se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

"bueno, al menos al fin lo conocí"-No podía dejar de soñar despierta.

-Ay… mi novio perfecto… Zaabon -ella levanto una ceja ante este nombre -"¿zar-zar? o ¿Bon-bon? Ay no, esto es patético- Así que se levantó. Su cuerpo se sentía nervioso, después de ese 'primer encuentro'.

"Él es tan lindo" En eso, recordó que había un espejo de cuerpo entero frente al armario, así que rápidamente se posicionó frente a él. "oh genial, aun sigo en las mismas"

Vestía los pantalones anchos y blancos a juego con un chaleco azul, que para nada eran considerados por ella lo mas 'in' de la moda.

"veamos que tengo aquí" se dijo, Tomando una cápsula que siempre mantenía en su bolsillo, dejando al descubierto una gran pila de ropa.

"ah, perfecto" Tomó un vestido corto y rosita, encapsulando el resto nuevamente.

"Prepárate Zaabon"

Se despojó con facilidad de sus prendas, quedando así solo con ropa interior, temblando levemente por el aire frío que parecía impregnar el edificio entero. Se agacho para recoger el vestido, cuando, la pequeña puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente.

Bulma automáticamente se congeló en su lugar completamente roja de vergüenza.

-¿Se puede saber Quién demonios eres tu?- dijo su nuevo acompañante.

-¡CIERRA LOS OJOS!- grito en un impulso, y aunque estaba de espaldas a la entrada, por el tono de voz, pudo intuir que era un hombre.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y ahora dime quien demonios eres antes de que te vuele en pedazos!- Repitió la voz bastante irritada.

-¿QUE? Enfurecida, Bulma se dio la vuelta, demasiado aturdida como para intentar ponerse la ropa. Ella solo agradecía que la puerta de metal se hubiera cerrado tras el, sino, estaría dando todo un espectáculo.

-¿y quién eres tu para decirle eso a una hermosa chica como yo, eh?

No podía ser real. El chico se parecía a cualquier otro adolescente que ella hubiese visto, aunque ligeramente mas chaparrito. Cosa extraña, tomando en cuenta que, unos minutos atrás, había estado en esa misma sala un hombre con piel azul claro altísimo. La diferencia, es que este chico tenía el pelo completamente en punta, como una llama, solamente que su tono era negro azabache. Al igual que Zaabon, presumía de un cuerpo espléndido y llevaba el mismo tipo de armadura, solo que con un spandex abajo, color azul.

El chico sonrió, frunció su ceño y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía ella.

-¿Qué quién soy yo? Hm, Tonta- él estaba peligrosamente cerca, pero ella no sabía como había sucedido esto. Al principio parecía que solo se acercaba lentamente, y, al parpadeo siguiente casi esta tocándole la nariz.

"Esto es Extraño" pensó el muchacho, y tomó aire antes de volver a hablar:

-Tú debes saber, que no eres nadie para darme órdenes.

-Bueno, date la vuelta ya- Bulma intentó dar un paso atrás, incómoda de lo cerca que él estaba de ella, pero, en vez de eso, sintió su cuerpo caer sobre la cama.

"genial, me encuentro en ropa interior en la cama de un tipo desconocido, típico de ti, Bulma Briefs"

En eso, recordó que traía el vestido en las manos, así que rápidamente se lo pasó por la cabeza, vistiéndose al fin, pensando, que ese chico ya había visto su cuerpo semidesnudo de igual manera.

-Bueno, sino te importa, quienquiera que seas, realmente necesito salir de aquí. Hay una persona muy importante con la que tengo que hablar y…

-¿Esperas que te deje salir de mi habitación sin ninguna explicación de porque estas aquí?-dijo irónicamente el adolescente masculino.

-Este, bueno, ¿tal vez?- respondió la peliazul con una voz no muy segura de si...

-mmm, parece bastante difícil creer, que no estas aquí para verme- rebatió el arrogante muchacho

"¿Qué? Mm, que engreído es éste tipo." Pero, antes de que ella pudiera expresar su confusión, el muchacho le dio la vuelta rápido, examinándola detenidamente. Ella sintió que sus ojos se enfocaban en un área baja en particular, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara. El continúo cerca, sintiendo su aliento casi en el cuello.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cola?

Bulma tuvo que aguantar la risa. Curiosamente, ésta no era la primera vez que su 'ausencia de cola' hubiera sido tema de conversación. Pero este chico, sonaba mucho mas serio que goku.

-¡respóndeme muchacha!

Mm y no solo más serio, sino también menos paciente.

Algo en su interior le dijo, que no debía intentar explicar que las personas normales NO TIENEN COLA. Podía sentir la energia que irradiaba de él, era aterrador.

-Yo no lo se- dijo una insegura Bulma.

Los ojos de él mostraron una expresión tanto preocupada…

-¿fue cortada?- Preguntó al fin.

-mm, tal vez… - Respondió ella sin saber que mas podría decir para salir de ésa.

La tensión de inmediato desapareció. Bulma se sintió segura en voltear, pero de repente le entro el miedo, cuando comprendió que existía la posibilidad de que colas como la de él no se pudieran cortar. O que volvieran a crecer súper rápido, o algo así.

Pero la mirada en el otro adolescente le dijo que se trataba de una mentira muy creíble. Su expresión arrogante de antes se desvaneció, dando paso a la decepción.

-Podría volver a crecer, he oído que es posible.

Ella por fin había visto la cola de él. Dando vuelta maravillosamente alrededor de su cintura.

-Yo no puedo recordar demasiado, es decir, realmente no se como llegue aquí ni porque.- mencionó la astuta chica, porque, decirle a alguien que llegó hasta ahí, debido un deseo pedido a 7 poderosas esferas mágicas no eran la idea mas cuerda y brillante para salir ilesa del lugar.

-Tu dijiste que necesitabas ver a alguien importante- dijo el chico, arqueando una ceja, con una ligera incredulidad.

"mierda, si, yo dije eso" se lamentaba la chica.

-bueno, es lo que pienso, que tengo que hacer. O ¿acaso tendrás una mejor idea?

-¿de porque estás aquí? No- respondió el chico- pero tú pareces una hembra saiyajin que acaba de regresar de alguna misión encargada por Freezer. Aunque, el por qué perdiste tu cola, o porque llevas el cabello teñido de ese color tan ridículo, están fuera de mi razonamiento.

-¡QUE?- Bulma parpadeó.

Y entonces ahí estaba él de nuevo, invadiendo su espacio personal. Frente a ella, tomando su cara con una mano y alzándola hacia su rostro.

-tus ojos son demasiado extraños. ¿De qué tipo de saiyajin eres?

"¿saiya-que?"

Pero el muchacho parecía perdido en sus pensamientos

–Pero tu olor… tal vez perdiste la memoria y tu nave te ha enviado directamente desde el comando de evacuación de emergencia.

A pesar de no saber de que estaba hablando el, sintió una extraña curiosidad por lo que decía. Así que pregunto al respecto.

-¿Mi nave?

-¿ni siquiera eso recuerdas?, ¿Qué tan estúpida puedes ser?

-¡oye! ¡Sucede que no soy una ESTUPIDA…! Al contrario, soy todo un genio.

-¿enserio?- rio el sarcásticamente- ¿tu memoria te dijo eso?

"idiota" como le hubiera gustado golpear esa sonrisa ladeada. Pero su instinto le dijo que esa no hubiera sido precisamente una vía segura para salir de aquel horrible lugar. Además, ella continuaba muy curiosa al respecto de donde se encontraba.

-solo dime donde estoy, por favor- pidió coquetamente.

El chico suspiro y tomó una de las gafas de un solo lente de su cajón.

-Actualmente te encuentras en la estación espacial de Freezer. ¿Recuerdas a Freezer?

Bulma no dijo ni una palabra. Se encontraba aterrorizada repentinamente por ese muchacho. La sonrisa arrogante en su rostro cambio lentamente a una mueca de decepción. Y ahí estaba, su amenaza inicial de volarla en pedazos, tal vez había sido mas literal de lo que ella pensaba… "Él tiene cola, así que debe ser tan fuerte o mas que goku"

-NAPPA, VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿A quién le hablas?- preguntó

- A alguien que puede estar mejor preparado para lidiar con tu idiotez. Ni siquiera recuerdas los rastreadores ¿verdad?- resopló y se sentó en la cama.

- Dime algo que recuerdes, ¿tu nombre tal vez?, tal vez sea esa combinación ridícula de símbolos que tienes en tu ropa.

Bulma miro hacía abajo, para ver que, efectivamente, su nombre estaba bordado sobre el vestido, cosa que agradeció, porque en vez de eso, pudo haber estado el tan común CORPORACION CAPSULA. Y Ese no pudo haber sido un nombre precisamente adecuado para ella.

-si, creo que Bulma, me suena familiar.

-hm, podría sugerirte un nombre mas apropiado para un saiyajin.

Pero ella rápidamente levantó sus manos.

-no, no, Bulma suena estupendamente bien.

El gruñó con eso, y ella sonrió, poco a poco, el miedo que le tenía a él, se iba desvaneciendo.

-y tu, ¿cómo te llamas?

Miró en su dirección, un poco sorprendido, aunque después resopló.

-Tu si que debiste haber perdido la memoria. -Su sonrisa se volvía mas, y mas arrogante

-Mi nombre es Vegeta, Príncipe Vegeta, para ti.

…

Nota de la autora: por fin terminé este capitulo. ¡Gracias a Todos por leerlo..! y recuerden que ustedes me ayudan con sus review!

Nota de vasilissa: Hola a todos quiero agradecer por las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review… Y a todos los que pusieron alert a la historia… Esto apenas va comenzando… Así que quedamos pendientes para el siguiente capitulo… Estoy muy contenta y personalmente es satisfactorio realizar esta tarea que me hace aprender un poco mas cada día. Aria710 manda saludos a todos… y dice que le halaga a sobremanera que el fic sea tan popular!

Gracias a todos

"La lectura es a la mente lo que el ejercicio al cuerpo. J.A."


	3. Colas, Sacudidas y un Trato

**Capitulo 3**

_**Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la imaginación de aria710. _

"…"- Pensamientos

_Bla bla bla- (osea, en cursiva) _Recuerdos

**Colas, Sacudidas y un trato.**

-¿QUÉ?

Bulma tomó un segundo para analizar al chico de nuevo. Claro, era de corta estatura, pero, por otro lado, se veía imponente. La forma marcada de su mentón, el ancho de sus brazos, cada cosa en él, prácticamente gritaba: ¡Soy un Príncipe! Pero aun así se sorprendió, de dónde venía, no había ni príncipes, ni princesas, no realmente. Aparte, no podía dejar de pensar que el 'titulo' le hacía más, como decirlo, ah, si, _atractivo_. Tal vez era demasiado superficial, pero no era como si nunca hubiera soñado que cabalga a un costado de su 'príncipe azul'.

"pero un príncipe… ¿con cola?" pensaba para si misma, confundida la peliazul, pero encogiéndose de hombros decidió "hum, tengo suerte para lo extraño"

"oh, pero, ¿qué pasa con Zaabon?" porque por supuesto, ya se había olvidado de él.

Su atracción hacía Zaabon había sido inmediata, pero ella no logró hilar otro pensamiento mas, porque el 'Principito' la calló mentalmente acercándose demasiado. El color rojo rápidamente invadió sus mejillas

-¡Qué estás haciendo?

-hm, es extraño- dijo vegeta arrugando el entrecejo- tu no pareces un saiyajin del todo.

La rudeza del tono de voz, le hizo sentirse insultada.

-¿Ah si? ¡Y porque, si se puede saber?- dijo bastante irritada.

-hum, porque tu luces… _Patética…_

Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron ante la sorpresa de estas palabras, y, al minuto siguiente, se encontró golpeando en el pecho al saiyajin que la acompañaba.

-Mire 'Su Alteza' –dijo enfurecida - ¡De patética no tengo ni un pelo! ¡No me interesa lo fuerte que crees que eres! ¡Porque yo tengo un amigo que fácilmente puede trapear el piso contigo!

-Hmp - vegeta cruzó sus brazos y volteó la mirada hacía ella, 'ligeramente' irritado- Tal como dije, Patética. Sacando a la luz a uno de tus 'amigos'. Dudo que siquiera pueda alcanzar a darme un golpe.

Pero justo cuando Bulma iba a rebatir con otro mordaz comentario, él giró su cabeza, debido a una interrupción, la puerta de metal se abrió, dejando entrar a un alto hombre completamente calvo.

A primera vista, el recién llegado parecía muchísimo mas poderoso que el adolescente, pero, por la expresión en su rostro, pudo intuir lo contrario.

-Ya era hora Nappa. Mira lo que encontré escondido en mi habitación.

La nariz de Nappa rápidamente percibió el aroma que procedía de la chica, sus ojos abultados se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-¡¿Por qué ella huele a saiyajin?

-¡idiota! ¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar!- dijo, y luego presionó el botón de su rastreador- Su poder de pelea es un miserable 2, sin embargo, el olor la impregna completamente.

El hombre más alto asintió con la cabeza, y preguntó

-¿Sabe Freezer sobre esto?

-¡Por supuesto que NO!- contesto vegeta en un bufido- ¡su poder de pelea es tan bajo, que el pensará que es una rata!

Al paso que iba la conversación, Bulma estaba casi estallando, tenía sus puños fuertemente apretados.

-Yo no soy ninguna ra…

-Lo que no logro entender, es como carajos entró aquí.

Nappa rio entre dientes

-¿y por qué no le preguntas?

-¿Me crees idiota? ¡Fue lo primero que hice! ¡Pero ha perdido la memoria!

El saiyajin más viejo gruño y la volteó a ver fijamente, casi taladrándola con la mirada.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

La chica pestañeo al ver que vegeta había desaparecido repentinamente, y, se quedó sin aliento, cuanto él la agarró de la garganta sosteniéndola unos centímetros sobre el piso. Se retorció tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero el chico era demasiado fuerte. Sus manos se sentían como el metal frío, en contraste con la suavidad de su piel.

-¡Dime quién eres!- escupió con amargura el joven

Cualquier pensamiento de Bulma, acerca de que ese tipo era su 'hombre ideal' desapareció instantáneamente. Él estaba prácticamente rompiéndole la mandíbula y aun podía sostenerle la mirada con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Ella no podía hablar. ¡Demonios! ¡Ni siquiera podía respirar! Repentinamente sus vivos ojos quedaron atrapados con los del 'monstruo' que la miraba con ferocidad, haciendo que sintiera un vacío en su estomago.

Pero no pensaba rendirse, ya que no fue a través del mundo a encontrar las 7 esferas del dragón para que un hombre viniera y la llamara patética. Así que acumuló la saliva suficiente dentro de su boca y la escupió con toda su fuerza a la cara del príncipe.

-¡Estúpida mocosa!- En la mano de Nappa apareció un resplandor azul que causó que la peliazul se encogiera tras Vegeta, cuando éste le dejó en libertad.

-¡Nappa!- El muchacho se limpió la cara y volteó a ver a su compañero – ¡Baja Esa maldita mano de una buena vez!

El más alto de los saiyajines se veía completamente contrariado

-¿Pero señor?- dijo en un tartamudeo

-¡Largo de aquí Nappa! – La irá de vegeta rápidamente fue dirigida hacia éste, dejando que Bulma lograra suspirar de alivio – Es obvio que no eres competente para tratar esta situación. Ahora, ¡fuera de mi vista!

El alto saiyajin murmuró una incoherente disculpa, saliendo de la habitación completamente anonadado por la reacción de su joven Príncipe. La mano de la chica se movió automáticamente al cuello, masajeando la región en la que él se había apoderado de ella con tanta fuerza.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- exclamó molesta.

-¡Cállate ya! –Respondió el adolescente, cerrando sus ojos, aparentemente pensando.

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en su mente.

De no haber sido por el incidente recién ocurrido, nunca hubiera imaginado que el chico que tenía enfrente era un maniático homicida. Y ahora, se veía tan tranquilo, tan… sereno. Esto era realmente espeluznante.

-Por cierto, ¿podrías ser más amable la siguiente ocasión que trates de estrangularme? ¿Qué clase de príncipe se supone que eres….!- Dijo en un bufido mucho mas tranquila Bulma.

Los ojos de vegeta relampaguearon malignamente, y ella se sintió estremecer con un temblor ligero debido al miedo.

-Deberías tenerme mas respeto, tomando en cuenta que puedo romper tu cuerpo en dos sin el menor esfuerzo. ¡Yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins! ¡Y me sentiría humillado de por vida si tuviera que asociarme con alguien como tu!

Pero, no se dejó intimidar y vegeta se sorprendió mucho por su reacción, ya que era carente de miedo.

-Ah, pero tu lo que preguntas, es que estoy haciendo- dijo el muchacho en tono seductor- estoy tratando de decidir que voy a hacer contigo.

Bulma entendió que no era una pregunta con una respuesta agradable, pero todos sabemos que no es nada buena quedándose callada.

-¿Cuáles son las opciones exactamente?

- Bueno, pues tenemos múltiples opciones, la primera y mas obvia, es matarte – él sonrió al ver la cara de terror que puso su compañera al escuchar esto – La segunda, tener un poco de diversión contigo, y luego, matarte.

La chica mordió su labio, de pronto, muy preocupada por la ligera ropa que portaba.

-la tercera, es descubrir el porqué de tu olor a saiyajin, y tratar de encontrar una manera para regresarte de donde vienes.

- ¡la tercera opción es ideal para mi! – dijo casi gritando, pero notó preocupación al ver que vegeta la observaba irritado por su interrupción. Pero, él sonrió.

-Extraño hm, yo pensaba lo contrario. Aunque… tal vez continúe con eso y te envíe de regreso.

-¿de verdad lo harías?- los ojos de Bulma brillaban, pero de repente una interrogante le surgió en el aire - ¿cuál será el costo?

-¡Disculpa?

- si, ya sabes, tu motivación. ¿Qué quieres conseguir de todo esto?

Vegeta bufó

–mm no eres tan tonta como lo había pensado

El cruzó la habitación y desenredó su cola, permitiéndole moverse con libertad en el aire. Ella lo miraba atenta, con un poco de nostalgia respecto a las personas que había dejado en casa. Tal vez su deseo, había sido muy egoísta después de todo. El príncipe continúo:

-Puesto que eres demasiado fea para mí, como para que me atraigas sexualmente, solo necesitaré usarte como espía.

La mujercita, simplemente abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sin saber si lo correcto era sentirse halagada o insultada. Pero optó por sentirse halagada…

-¿Espía? ¿De qué?

-existe un alienígena aquí, al que amaría tener el placer de matar. –los ojos de vegeta se volvieron sombríos, apretaba los puños para reprimir su furia, y su voz sonó completamente áspera cuando volvió a hablar. –Dime como hacerlo… -dijo en un susurro.

Todo eso fue mucho para la chica, se preguntaba de que rayos estaba hablando el, aunque, por la mirada que tenía, era obvio que aquello que le pedía era muy importante. Pero ¿cómo esperaba que pudiera obtener eso? Finalmente preguntó.

-¿Quién es el?

-Freezer- soltó amargamente

Bulma tapó su boca con sus manos

-¡te refieres al tipo que manda en esta estación espacial! ¿Pero qué te hizo?

Sintió el viento rosando sobre ella cuando el príncipe se le acerco repentinamente, de nuevo. El calor de su aliento estaba prácticamente quemando a través de su rostro.

-Eso a ti no te importa. Muchacha. Tú harás lo que yo diga, o no regresarás a casa jamás.

- con que muy rudo ¿eh?- Probablemente debería sentir un poco mas de respeto (por no decir miedo) hacía él, pero había algo en el pequeño príncipe que le resultaba familiar. "Tal vez es la cola" pensó "y realmente lo que pasa es que extraño mucho a goku". Así que levantó las manos notando como el cuerpo del muchacho se tensaba.

-okei okei, esta bien, sé reconocer cuando no tengo mas opciones. Veré que puedo encontrar acerca de ese tipo. Pero antes, solo una cosita mas…

Vegeta la observó molesto, pero no dijo nada. Cosa que tomó como la concesión de que podía hablar.

Ella tosió….

-emm, ¿Qué es un saiyajin?

…

Nota de aria710: tengo tantos capítulos que publicar! (siii! Pero ya vienen vacaciones), si los lectores siguen curiosos, publicaré ahora en la noche, mas tardar mañana. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo…!

Nota de lissa Dragomir: Hola a todos no olvidemos que yo solo estoy traduciendo esta bonita historia! Y que la formulación de la misma se la debemos a aria710! He estado trabajando en el fic, así que tengo varios capítulos avanzados, en lo posible publicaré pronto el siguiente. Aparte quiero mandarle un enorme abrazo a mi amiga la guerrera sajayin del ruby, que me hizo subir el fic antes de tiempo xD y a Gabito Lobar por ayudarme a ver lo obvio! Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar y leer… Les mando un abrazo a todos! ^^

"el camino que hoy recorren los locos, mañana lo recorrerán los sabios"


	4. Pensamientos de un Saiyajin

**Capitulo 4**

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la imaginación de aria710.

**Pensamientos de un Saiyajin**

-¡Yo Soy un Saiyajin! ¡Una de las razas guerreras más temidas de toda la galaxia! – Vegeta le dirigió una mirada recelosa a Bulma – ¡Hmp! Y yo que empezaba a creer que me mentías acerca de tu amnesia.

El la observaba profunda y penetrantemente, acorralandola como presa ante su depredador.

-¡Claro que no miento!- dijo intimidada la chica – pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, no creo ser una Sayawhin…

-¡Saiyajin!- Su voz fue severa y rápida.

-¡cierto, cierto! Saiyajin –dijo en son de disculpa, levantando las manos- Y la verdad, tampoco me imagino a mi misma con una cola…

-Fue completamente estúpido de mi parte, creer que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera viendo a una hembra saiyajin…

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la audaz adolescente.

"¿por qué sería eso tan raro?" un pensamiento repentino vino a ella

- Seguro que sabes como luce una chica, ¿verdad? –Comenzó a acariciar su barbilla, haciendo memoria de como a goku tuvo que explicarle que era una niña, y, recordando bien a su inocente amigo tratando de palmear a todo aquel que conocía…

- ¿o tienes que comprobarlo?- musitó finalmente

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¡No voy a tolerar conductas provocativas en mi presencia! ¡Esto es humillante!

-¿Provocativa? – Bulma levantó una ceja, riéndose de si misma y viendo a un vegeta ligeramente sonrojado – ¡esta bien! ¡Esta bien, Tu no eres mejor que goku ¿sabes? –dijo, volviendo a reír al ver la cara de confusión que tenía el príncipe – Bueno, tal vez eres un poco mejor, al menos pareces reconocer que soy una chica, pero por lo que veo, nunca haz interactuado con una, ¿cierto? Tú estás atrapado en este horrible lugar, rodeado de muchisimos hombres.

-Hmp, pues no es precisamente una elección para mi, muchacha.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- musito entrecerrando los ojos

Y escuchó atenta la historia de vegeta. Era evidente que ocultaba muchísimas cosas acerca de él. Había algo extraño tras el hecho de como se lo llevaron de su planeta cuando era pequeño y el que ahora trabajara para Freezer. Aunque, la verdadera razón detrás de su secuestro, era algo que decidió mantener para si mismo. Aunque no se cansó de repetir, que en sus venas corría sangre de la realeza y, que toda su raza, fue destruida por el extraño alíen llamado Freezer.

-Él tenía miedo de nosotros, de nuestra fuerza, de lo que podíamos hacer juntos…

Bulma lo observaba detenidamente, para ser alguien claramente loco, se notaba que era bastante ordenado. Se quitó y desenrolló limpiamente los guantes, deshaciéndose también de su armadura y botas, con una precisión perfecta. Colocó cada cosa en su cajón correspondiente, no había absolutamente nada fuera de su lugar. Y, extrañamente, su pulcritud la hacía sentir segura. Le hacía recordar a un laboratorio, cosa que automáticamente asoció con su padre.

Él se recostó en la cama, viendo hacía el techo, parecía que había olvidado por completo que la chica lo acompañaba. Así que decidió hacerse notar…

-Em, ¿vegeta…?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir? Ya sabes, a Freezer… -ella se sentó en el suelo de la habitación, el frio la hacía estremecer erizándole todos los vellos del cuerpo. –Bueno, es que la verdad, me lo pintas terrible, y si el no dudó en cometer un genocidio… no creo que le importe matar a una…

-Él no te matará- Respondió el joven saiyajin tajantemente.

-¿Ah si? Y ¿Por qué no?

Vegeta no se atrevió a mirarla, cerró los ojos y murmuró amargamente...

-Por que consiente a su _mono mascota_

La cantidad de desprecio plagada en esa respuesta, hizo que Bulma se estremeciera aun más.

"¡Quien demonios es Freezer!" la chica se perdía en su mente. "Debe ser todo un monstruo, vegeta controla a Nappa con bastante facilidad, sin embargo, por alguna razón, él parece temerle. ¡Debe ser demasiado poderoso! ¡Destruyó a una raza entera!"

-Eres mía, ¿lo entiendes?

La peliazul se sobresaltó, vegeta sonaba bastante despierto, pero, cuando asomó su cabeza al borde de la cama para verlo, parecía estar completamente dormido, excepto, por la tensión incesante de sus músculos. Se puso de pie, molesta por la idea y actitud del príncipe.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna propiedad!

-Hmp, - él sonrió de lado, viendo perfectamente la reacción de ella, incluso con los ojos cerrados –Puedes ser mía o, estar muerta, niña, no seas estúpida. – no dijo nada después de eso e hizo oídos sordos al bufido molesto de la muchacha.

-Ya veremos eso- completamente irritada se volteó hacia la salida de la habitación, pero pronto se quedó como piedra, recordando que aun no sabía la combinación de números necesaria para abrir la puerta.

-¡Vegeta! – Éste no respondió, pero estaba segura de que la había escuchado- ¡Vegeta! ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

Él gruñó -¿Y por qué me debería importar? – después de responder, se quitó el rastreador, colocándolo en el escritorio que estaba cerca de su cama y, con un rápido movimiento apagó el interruptor de la luz que se encontraba detrás, dejando a Bulma aturdida en la oscuridad.

"Rayos" La peliazul se dejó caer en el piso mientras que dejaba que sus oceánicos ojos se acostumbraran a la falta de luz.

"¿Cómo le hago siempre para meterme en tantos líos? Lo único que quería era un novio perfecto. Era todo, no podía ser tan difícil. Se suponía que no debía conocer a goku, o, ser arrestada por un enano azul con complejo de emperador. Y definitivamente, ¡no tenía que estar en una parte lejana en el espacio, espiando a un alíen asesino responsable del genocidio de probablemente mas de una raza! Solo tu, Bulma Briefs, eres capaz de atraer tanto problema."

Volteó a ver al príncipe durmiendo, observando como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Era confuso pensar que los aliens existían, y, que podían parecer tan humanos, no tenía dudas, de que goku también era uno de ellos. Poseía demasiada fuerza, no tenía ni idea de como interactuar con personas normales, sin contar el hecho de que poseía una cola.

"Wow, y pensar que todo éste tiempo estuve con un extraterrestre" se decía la chica. Pero en el fondo ella sabía que eso la lleno de felicidad. ¡Si goku de alguna manera pudo llegar a la tierra, entonces también podría hacerlo! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar la manera de escapar de ese engreido príncipe saiyajin.

"Mañana, intentaré averiguar el código. Tendrá que salir de aquí en algún momento."

Así que sonrió a su plan trazado y se quedó en el piso frío, tratando de encontrar algo que la ayudara a salir de ahí.

"mmm, no me gusta para nada ése rastreador"

Pero, si era completamente honesta consigo misma, esa pieza de tecnología le resultaba fascinante. Parecía ser un comunicador, aparte de un dispositivo parade medir el 'nivel de potencia' de una persona. Y, aunque no estaba muy segura, acerca de que significaba nivel de potencia, sabia que con ese aparato podía ser localizarla, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Después de analizar, se deslizó despacio por la habitación, el príncipe parecía demasiado nervioso, estaba segura de que la había escuchado tomar el rastreador fuera de su escritorio. Pero su cuerpo no se movió, a excepción de su respiración rítmica, que decía que seguía profundamente dormido. Bulma se alegró de su nuevo éxito, después pulsó lo que parecía el botón de encendido, en respuesta a esto, el rastreador emitió un sonido, a lo que solo atinó congelarse en su sitio. Levemente, giró la cabeza para mirar hacía la cama, pero, el muchacho ni se movía. La chica gruñó "Vaya guerrero que es"

Fue un poco sorprendente, encontrar español como opción de idioma en el rastreador. Ahora que lo pensaba, vegeta pudo comunicarse con ella sin ningun problema, y, no se había detenido a preguntar como es que un puñado de alienígenas parecían hablar lo que en la tierra sería un idioma local. "hay cosas que realmente no vale la pena pensar" Especialmente, cuando estas tratando de sabotear una pieza de tecnología extraterrestre.

-¡Maldito rastreador! Ah! – Automáticamente tapó su boca, debido a su _susurro._ Ya podía sentir al saiyajin sobre su cuerpo… "mierda, ¡mierda!"

Pero él, solo se movió ligeramente dejando su cola descansar pasivamente sobre la cama. Bulma sonrió para sus adentros. Vio al guerrero, tan pequeño, pero con ese cuerpo tan espectacular. Y, si no hubiera sido tan idiota con ella, podría aventurarse a pensar que era lindo.

Volvió a poner el rastreador en su lugar y, a continuación, se dirigió al armario. Sacando varios trajes spandex azules y colocándolos en el piso.

"si el desconsiderado no me va a dar cama, tendré que hacer una"

No era precisamente cómodo, pero en realidad, no tenía el lujo de ponerse exigente. Bulma cerró los ojos, deseando intensamente que todo fuera una pesadilla, y, que al despertar, goku y yamcha se encontraran a su lado.

…

"Hmp, que estúpida niña" Vegeta observaba con algo de irritación la figura en el piso "no tiene ningún derecho de ir a husmear entre mis cosas, para luego ensuciarlas y ponerlas en el piso. Parece un animal salvaje hmp"

Así que ni siquiera trató de imaginar lo que intentó hacer con su rastreador. Fue falta de respeto suficiente que se atreviera a tocar su ropa. Con precaución, colocó el aparato sobre su ojo, con la idea en la mente, de que alguien tan débil, no pudo haber causado gran daño.

Eran las 2:25 am, demasiado temprano, incluso para los soldados de Freezer, cosa que lo convirtió en el momento perfecto para que el príncipe comenzara a entrenar. Marcó los 4 dígitos en el teclado y luego salió, permitiéndose solo un breve instante para observar a la chica en el piso.

Lucía tan tranquila, con tanta paz, entonces reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza con fastidio. "¡Qué acaso no entiende dónde está? Todavía se da el lujo de dormir como un inocente bebe" La iluminación del pasillo se extendió suavemente a través de la abertura de la puerta, arrojando sombras sobre los delicados pómulos de la silueta dormida. Vegeta mordió su labio, sintiendo algo 'extraño' en su estómago, pero inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras el. "miserable" Y trató de apartar esa sensación de su mente.

Pero las imágenes de la chica, delicadamente acostada sobre sus trajes de batalla, con su peculiar pelo azul desordenado por toda su cara insistían en regresar. Inconscientemente estaba regresando el camino andado hasta casi topar de nuevo con la puerta de su habitación. Pero se detuvo súbitamente, susurrando para sus adentros "¡Son solo las hormonas! ¡Enfócate vegeta!"

No había tiempo para complacer sus más salvajes… _necesidades… _Y, si esa chica quería regresar a casa, tenía que encontrar la debilidad de Freezer y de sus patéticos sirvientes. Pero, necesitaba seguir entrenando, tenía superar su poder si quería enfrentarse cara a cara contra Freezer y obtener su libertad y venganza.

En eso, una ráfaga repentina de pánico cayó sobre el y se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse si alguien lo estaba siguiendo. A esto, apretó los puños enfurecido, ¡Él era un maldito Príncipe! ¡No tenia porque sentir miedo de nadie! ¡No debía rendirle cuentas a ningún imbécil de los que lo mantenían enjaulado como una miserable rata!

Toda esa rabia la descargó en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Siendo tan cruel consigo mismo, que, horas después, cuando sintió que ya no podían sus piernas mas con su peso, corrió hasta la sala de tanques de recuperación.

-¿De nuevo auto lastimándote vegeta? ¿Acaso Dodoria y Zaabon no hacen suficiente por ti?

El joven príncipe trató de contener su desprecio y le respondió

-Un día voy a tener el placer de desgarrarte poco a poco Appule

El extraño ser rio fuertemente y palmeo a Vegeta en la parte trasera, en un punto especialmente lastimado.

-oh mi querido vegeta, no deberías ser tan arrogante ahora que Freezer me ha dejado a cargo de los tanques de recuperación.

-¡Cierra la boca! Y ahora prográmame un tanque por dos horas.

Appule gruñó para si mismo dejando que vegeta se hundiera en el placentero líquido.

…

-¿Dónde demonios estuviste!

El príncipe saiyajin no tenía ni idea de porque se quejaba la muchacha. Aun sentía su cuerpo lastimado ya que no tuvo la recuperación necesaria. Pasada la hora, Appule le anunció que repentinamente las maquinas tuvieron un 'mal funcionamiento'.

-ow, ¡Luces terrible!

Él se miró en el espejo que tenía, y comprobó lo que la chica acababa de decirle. Tenía cortes por todos sus brazos y rostro, hematomas que cubrían su cuello, pero, lo peor, era una gran quemadura que tenía en la pierna, la sangre aun brotaba de la herida cayendo lentamente hacía el piso.

La chica corrió hacía el, tocándole la cara y los brazos, con tal delicadeza que provocó rigidez en el cuerpo del guerrero. "¿Qué demonios está haciendo?" los ojos azules inquisidores, observaban con detenimiento cada una de las heridas.

- ¡Qué rayos te pasó vegeta!- La voz de ella sonaba casi molesta.

El saiyajin se sorprendió ante esta reacción, "¿Pero qué pretende? ¿Qué gana de todo esto?" El la empujó lejos de su cuerpo, enviándola directo a la cama –Eso no es asunto tuyo.

"ella no tiene derecho a saber que me encontré al maldito Dodoria en el camino…

-_ah, pero si es el príncipe de los monos, el mas poderoso de todos, ¿cierto vegeta?_

_-hmp- la cámara de recuperación apenas si me ha sanado de mi sesión de entrenamiento-_ el príncipe recapacitaba, que aunque le hubiera encantado entrar en controversia con Dodoria, solo para perforar esa burbuja gigante rosa de una vez por todas, su cuerpo se encontraba en deplorables condiciones, así que terminaría deshecho.

_-¿Disculpa?-_dijo el príncipe, temblado de rabia

_-oh, pero miren, quien ha aprendido modales-_ pero la gigante bola rosa desapareció, para quedar justo enfrente del adolescente saiyajin_- tengo un acertijo para ti, Vegeta._

_-no me hagas perder el tiempo._

_-no, no, es realmente simple, incluso alguien con el pequeño cerebro de un mono, como tu, puede resolverlo_

Vegeta gruño, él no era suficientemente fuerte para escapar de las garras de Dodoria, no, todavía…

_-¿Quién es pequeño, débil y no tiene ninguna razón de existir?_

Los labios del guerrero adolescente se tensaron llenos de ira y en sus ojos pasó un relámpago asesino. Quería golpear a Dodoria, quería lanzarlo de un puñetazo al espacio exterior y dejarlo asfixiarse lentamente.

_Con el tiempo, con el tiempo…_

_-Bueno, ¿vegeta?_

_-no lo se_

Dodoria frunció el ceño

-_vamos vegeta, voy a tener que contar para que me des tu primera respuesta. Sé que eres estúpido, increíblemente pequeño y sin poder, y que es posible que caigas muerto a causa de tu inutilidad… ahora… ¿Qué es?_

Vegeta sonrió

_-Tu pene_

Su respiración fue abruptamente cortada, cuando un puño rosa se impacto contra su estomago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas agrietando el piso por el impacto. Dodoria lo tomó de su cabello, esperando que gritara, pero, solo se le quedó viendo, demasiado adolorido como para hacerlo.

_-imbécil, te crees muy astuto, te daré un par de sugerencias mas y luego tal vez tenga que quitarte esa cola._

_¡Maldición! ¡No necesitaba para nada que Nappa interviniera!- _Se repetía mentalmente, muy molesto. El gigante saiyajin, le había recordado a Dodoria, lo mucho que le molestaba a Freezer ese tipo se situaciones.

"_¡insecto! ¡Necesito aprender a manejar esto por mi mismo!"_

-¡Bien! ¡Desángrate aquí en el piso! Como si eso me importara… Dijo ella cruzando sus brazos y sentándose en la cama, al mismo tiempo que sacaba a vegeta de sus recuerdos. No le prestó atención y obligándose a apartar la mirada de su dañado reflejo, se sentó lo más Despacio que pudo en la cama.

Esa había sido su vida desde que era un pequeño y no iba a dejar que una mocosa quisiera distraerlo. Ágilmente, sacó el kit que tenía de primeros auxilios, sintió su cuerpo quejarse por el dolor causado, pero él no se detuvo. Primero tomó la crema para la quemadura, haciendo una mueca cuando se comenzó a untar.

Cuando terminó de aplicarse todos los vendajes, se dirigió a la muchacha, que aun seguía en su cama, y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Muchacha, no quiero un cadáver maloliente en mi cuarto.

Ella se levantó parpadeando, pensando que nadie la había maldecido aún por tener ese color de ojos, se rasco la cabeza aun con eso en mente, y después dijo lo único que se le ocurrió responder

-¿um?

-Que me vas a acompañar al comedor.

La chica sonrió. "¿por qué rayos esta sonriendo?" se preguntaba un contrariado vegeta.

-Ah, esa es tu manera de invitarme a comer ¿vegeta?

-Príncipe Vegeta, muchacha.

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Es BULMA, yo te llamaré por tu título si tú eres capaz de usar mi nombre.

-hmp, un nombre que ni siquiera puedo recordar

Eso fue un golpe bajo para la chica, ya que no se lo esperaba, pero rápidamente contratacó.

-cualquier nombre, es mejor que 'muchacha', o que acaso yo voy por ahí diciéndote ¿extraño niño alíen? Aunque, ahora que lo menciono…

-¡muchacha! ¡Estoy hambriento! Tú puedes quedarte y pudrirte aquí o…

-¡Voy contigo!

Cuando iban a salir, sentió los ojos de ella en su mano mientras marcaba los dígitos, pero no prestó mucha atención a esto.

Su compañero saiyajin, Nappa, estaba esperándolo en el pasillo, pero de inmediato se puso de pie, y se inclinó ante la presencia de vegeta.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Usted llevará a la chica consigo?

El escucho murmurar a la chica detrás de si

-Él te puede llamar vegeta…

-Nappa, estaba pensando, que quiero quedarme con ella.

El voluminoso saiyajin solamente abrió los ojos en sorpresa

-Entonces, ¿es o no un saiyajin?

-no seas idiota, su poder de pelea es demasiado bajo, incluso para un bebe saiyajin. Pero el olor me hace preguntarme si quedan con vida algunos mas.

Y el realmente estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de eso. Aparte de Nappa, el y otro sujeto de tercera clase llamado raditz, él no tenía conocimiento de otro saiyajin vivo. Pero obviamente la chica había convivido con alguien de su raza, haciendo que se esas preguntas rondaran en su cabeza.

-Vegeta, tú eres el heredero al trono de Vegeta-sei, ni siquiera sabes lo que es esta criatura…

-¡no la estoy guardado como compañera Nappa! ¡Es para el disfrute puro! ¡Mientras me pudro en el infierno! ¡No intentes cuestionar mis decisiones nuevamente! –el no ocultó el enojo en su voz, Nappa era su subordinado y ¡el ya no era mas un niño indefenso!

Tomó a la chica de la mano y la arrastró por el pasillo, dejando que Nappa los siguiera desde atrás. El ignoró completamente toda la burla que le hicieron por su nueva 'amiguita' y siguió con paso firme hasta el comedor. Sabía que no podía contarle su plan a su compañero o lo arruinaría por completo, estaba empezando a dudar, que el otro saiyajin quisiera muerto a Freezer tanto como él. Lo había visto en sus ojos, comenzaba a disfrutar de esa vida. Esperaba con interés a que se le asignara otra misión. Vegeta tenía que admitir que una parte de él también disfrutaba de la violencia, después de todo era parte de su naturaleza. Pero, sino hacía algo al respecto, estaría condenado a pasar su vida como mercenario, matando porque alguien mas se lo ordenó.

-Estás lastimando mi muñeca…

Vegeta volteó a verla y ésta exhalo cuando él soltó su agarre "¡que tan patética puede ser! Prácticamente se rompe si la toco" Súbitamente, se detuvo, justo cuando Nappa se había quedado atrás, platicando con un hombre de Freezer

-Tú no puedes decirle a Nappa acerca de nuestro trato.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó tiernamente la chica

-Porque él lo arruinaría todo.

-Como diga… _'Su alteza'_

Él sonrió ante el comentario. Patética, si, pero no podía negar que 'Bulma' tenía lo suyo. Su expresión de satisfacción aumentó, cuando la sintió estremecerse ante el tacto de su mano. La llevó al comedor, en donde automáticamente, decenas de miradas de soldados se enfocaron en ella.

-Tu no hablarás, tocarás o miraras a nadie a menos de que yo te lo ordene, ¿esta claro?- dijo el, alzando la voz para hacerse oír. La chica solo pasó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, mientras le seguía en un cuarto lleno de gente.

_Nota de aria710: Espero les haya gustado, revisaré y publicaré otro capitulo pronto. _

_Nota de Vasilissa: Hola! Sigo agradeciendo por entrar y comentar... Es un gusto para mí realizar éste trabajo… Dispensen si tengo algunos errores, pero nadie nace aprendiendo! Así que a seguir subiendo capítulos! Nuevamente agradezco a Gabo, una gran amiga que se empieza a inmiscuir en el mundo de los Fics. Un beso a Todos!_

Poesía es la unión de dos palabras que uno nunca supuso que pudieran juntarse, y que forman algo así como un misterio. F.G.L.


	5. Memoria restaurada y ¿Deseo cumplido?

**Capitulo 5**

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la imaginación de aria710.

**Memoria restaurada y, ¿Deseo cumplido?**

Ella nunca se imagino de esa manera, aferrada a vegeta. Pero, realmente estaba asustada por ciertas miradas indiscretas que le dirigían sin ningún disimulo. El príncipe, ya no necesitaba arrastrarla, iba tan colgada sobre su espalda que podría ser su sombra.

-!ay! Esto no me gusta

-Cállate muchacha- su tono sonó irritado, pero automáticamente se suavizó cuando volteó la mirada y se encontró con la de la asustada joven – No hables a menos que yo diga, ¿entiendes? – Había algo en su voz que casi sonaba a preocupación.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y continúo el trayecto que parecía eterno a lo largo de la mesa del saiyajin, con la mirada permanentemente en el piso.

-Siéntate

Y por primera vez en su vida, hizo lo que le dijeron. Nunca era de las que seguía órdenes fácilmente, pero era diferente la situación, tomando en cuenta el tono del adolescente que la acompañaba. Aparte él no le ordenaba eso por su simple deseo egoísta. Tomando en cuenta el murmullo de cientos de guerreros que los rodeaban, dictaba que lo hacía por ella.

-¡Nappa! Ve y trae algo de comer y cuando termines tu ración te largas.

"suena tan engreído" La peliazul retuvo su ágil comentario, pero, vegeta sonrió, parecía leer los pensamientos de la chica.

-Si alteza- dijo el alto saiyajin retirándose

El príncipe tomó el mentón de Bulma con su enguantada mano y lo jaló hacía si.

-Vaya, finalmente me estás dando el respeto que merezco muchacha.

-mmm –Pero coquetamente la fémina pasó un dedo por la mandíbula de él, riendo al ver al chico sonrojarse

–Espera a que volvamos a la habitación- pero al recordar en donde se encontraba, su tono se volvió áspero al final y rápidamente colocó su mano a un costado sentándose frente a una mesa de metal junto a vegeta.

-¡Vegeta!

La suave voz golpeó de inmediato a Bulma, ¡Zaabon! ¡Ahora se presentaba la oportunidad de hablar con su novio perfecto! !Y el idiota que tenía enfrente le había ordenado que ni siquiera lo mirara!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Zaabon? –el saiyajin trató de sonar aburrido, pero su tono tomaba mas cariz de frustración.

El otro alíen parecía mirarlo con cierto humor.

-¡¿Quiero saber quien es la hermosa criatura que tienes a tu lado? ¿No me digas que la guardas para ti vegeta?

-¿Y que si la gua…?- pero el guerrero no terminó su frase debido a una encantadora interrupción

-¡Hola! –Dijo Bulma, sin poder contener la emoción ignorando a un vegeta que echaba chispas. Tendió su mano hacía 'su hombre soñado y masculló '- ¡Soy Bulma! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Zaabon sonrió galantemente hacía ella, tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente. Sin embargo, el beso fue extraño, ya que los labios al contacto, no fueron cálidos y tiernos, sino fríos, casi como un réptil.

"no importa, es un detalle insignificante, pero puedo imaginar que es excelente besando"

-Mi nombre, señorita Bulma, es Zaabon, y es un verdadero placer conocerle

"Hay… como de ensueño" La chica prácticamente se derretía frente a él y Zaabon notó la expresión de su rostro, así que se deslizo delicadamente quedando sentado junto a ella.

-Vegeta, tienes que decirme en donde encontraste a éste ser tan divino- Dijo, pasando un dedo por el coqueto pelo azul. Bulma sentía su respiración acelerada.

-Era prisionera del planeta 384. Supongo que es suficiente para satisfacerme por un tiempo.

En respuesta a este comentario, la peliazul lanzó una mirada asesina a vegeta, cosa que el otro guerrero no captó

-¿El planeta que acaba de ser purgado? Vaya, si que tienes suerte pequeño príncipe.

Los dedos fríos de éste jugaban cerca del rostro de la mujercita, provocándole extraños escalofríos.

"ya te acostumbrarás a esto, ¡solo míralo! ¡Es tan guapo!"

-¡No toques mi propiedad Zaabon! –Vegeta prácticamente estaba rugiendo

-Vaya, vaya – Zaabon se puso de pie, para disgusto de Bulma –No sabía que los monos eran tan territoriales, Adiós señorita Bulma – Y besándole la mano de nuevo, salió elegantemente del comedor.

"él es absolutamente perfecto, ¡shen long estaba en lo correcto! ¿Qué importa si tengo que pasar sobre éste príncipe arrogante? ¡Zaabon vale la pena!" Apoyó la cabeza y los brazos sobre la mesa, con la mirada completamente perdida en sus fantasías.

-¿Por qué Demonios hablaste con él? – el chico hablaba plagado de ira. Con la aspereza y amargura de cuando él la encontró la primera vez, escondida en su habitación

-Mire, 'Alteza', ¡lamento mucho hablar con el único chico en ésta nave que es realmente agradable para mi!

Ella vio como el enojo iba inundando su rostro, por lo que su tez, normalmente bronceada, iba enrojeciéndose.

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Zaabon es un maldito asesino de masas! ¡Te mataría mientras duermes!

Bulma no se pudo detener al preguntar

-¿Y tu?

Vegeta desvió la mirada y vio que el alto y calvo saiyajin se aproximaba

-¡Ya era hora Nappa! ¡¿Tuviste que hacer todo tu mismo o que?

Nappa se sentó a un lado del príncipe, dejando frente a éste una gran cantidad de comida completamente extraña. Pero para suerte de la chica, sus ojos captaron un platito de arroz y rápidamente se apoderó de él.

-¿Tu no vas a comer Nappa?- El corpulento hombre la miró atónito y volteó hacia su príncipe

-Su hembra me está hablando…

-Asombrosa ¿cierto?- Vegeta gruñó y miró su comida- Realmente sabe como sacarte de tus casillas, esto va a ser mas entretenido que entrenar.

"¿entrenar?" Bulma abrió su boca, pero decidió no hablar, sintiendo sobre ella la feroz mirada de vegeta.

"idiota, tan pronto como salga de aquí…" Pensaba resentida la chica…

-Pero adelante Nappa, contéstale…

Él alto saiyajin cada vez estaba mas contrariado, pero volteó a ver a Bulma

-Comí antes y llenar tanto el estómago antes de una pelea no es aconsejable

"¿pelea?"

Ella necesitaba averiguar más acerca de… ¡todo! ¿Quién es Freezer?, ¿Por qué tenía tantos guerreros a su disposición? En realidad no tenía mucho sentido… Si el tipo era capaz de explotar un planeta entero, ¿para qué necesitaba un ejército?

"pero esto no es precisamente un ejército, ya que vegeta mencionó que fue secuestrado de pequeño… y en la milicia se recluta, ¡no se toma a la fuerza!"

Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver la cantidad de comida que el príncipe ingería. Si tenía una duda sobre que goku fuera un saiyajin, ésta salió corriendo mientras observaba a vegeta comer. Aunque tenía que admitir que lo hacía con mucha mas pulcritud que goku, tenía que ser por la cuestión de que es un príncipe, tal vez.

-Muchacha, ¡te dije que no quería un cadáver demacrado!

Pero Bulma apenas si podía ingerir el último bocado de arroz, estaba demasiado satisfecha

-Pero ya no tengo hambre –Nunca se acostumbraría a ese tipo de comida, en realidad, era un asco.

Nappa gruñó

-Definitivamente no es un saiyajin, Vegeta, deberías deshacerte de ella- La peliazul lanzó una mirada asustada al príncipe, quien dejó brevemente su tarea de comer para responder

-¡No estás para darme ordenes Nappa! –Su tono de voz era letal –Demostrará su valía para mi ésta noche.

El viejo saiyajin parecía contento con la declaración y sonriendo a su príncipe comentó

-Si te aburres con ella, no dudes en pasarla…

"Éstos tipos son repugnantes" pensó la chica mordiendo su labio a tal punto que casi rompe su piel…

-Nos vamos- vegeta sonó tan escalofriante que provocó que Bulma se le quedara viendo con extrañeza, solo se había dirigido a ella, haciendo caso omiso de su subordinado. Pero antes de que formulara alguna teoría, el chico la arrastraba hacía el pasillo, de la manera mas incomoda posible. La cabeza le daba vueltas, hasta que entraron de nuevo en la habitación del joven saiyajin, colapsando en silencio en su cama improvisada.

-¡Levántate!

-Dame un momento…

-¡Levántate!- Vegeta se le acerco con los brazos cruzados y la cara completamente seria - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto de esa manera! ¡Hablando con Zaabon y Nappa cuando claramente te ordené lo contrario! ¡Aprende cual es tu lugar!

Su tono fue amenazante, pero Bulma no se inmutó, se puso de pie y colocó las manos en sus caderas

"!al diablo con esto, él puede ser un príncipe pero no es mi jefe ni nada!"

-¡Conozco mi lugar y no es precisamente ser tu esclava! ¡Yo Creo que fui muy importante de donde vengo!

-¡Tu no recuerdas una maldita cosa de ti misma!

-¡Aun así! ¡Soy una persona! ¡Y no tienes derecho de decirme que tengo que seguir tus órdenes! –Bulma echaba humo, y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

No hizo nada para merecer ese trato. ¿Y que si su deseo había sido egoísta? Si tomaban en cuenta todo, ¡también era bastante inocente! Ella no quería ser gobernador del mundo como Pilaf…

Vegeta frunció el ceño, su voz sonaba apagada…

-¿Por qué me preocupo por ti….?

-Porque estoy aquí para ayudarte, ayúdame a mi también… -Bulma también calmó su tono de voz, hubiera jurado que había lágrimas en los ojos del saiyajin. La ira que había en él se había desvanecido. La chica suspiro, y, sabiendo que probablemente se arrepentiría de ello, se acercó permitiendo a sus brazos rodear completamente el cuerpo de vegeta, abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Él era solo un chico, después de todo, no mucho mayor que ella, había sido arrancada lejos de su hogar, y su planeta había sido destruido. Empezó a pensar que él debía sentirse muy solo, abandonado en el espacio con Nappa como única compañía.

La peliazul sintió el cuerpo rígido de él ante el contacto, dándose cuenta lo mucho que le incomodaba esa cercanía. Y par confirmar esto vegeta farfulló…

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-No lo se –dijo rompiendo el abrazo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos – Tu no me vas a usar esta noche ¿verdad?

El saiyajin resopló y la miró con frialdad

-No

-Entonces yo creo que eso fue un 'Gracias'

-¡Cállate muchacha! Solo porque seas demasiado desagradable al tacto no significa que no te pondré a trabajar…

Ella suspiro "Por supuesto"

Vegeta continuó

-Aunque es una gran falta de respeto que hablaras con Zaabon, parecía cómodo con tu presencia. Él es la mano derecha de Freezer, así que lo irás a ver ésta noche.

Bulma no podía creerlo, quizá no debía correr lejos de él todavía, no si la estaba mandando a ver a Zaabon, su 'único' hombre.

-¿De verdad?- dijo ella conteniendo su emoción

-Si – dijo el muchacho, claramente disgustado -¡Pero si te atreves a fornicar con ese lagarto, no pisarás nuevamente este cuarto!

La joven gruñó

-Vegeta, esa no es precisamente una amenaza, pero vale, entiendo. –Era demasiado joven para pensar en eso, así que daba igual…

-Ahora ven conmigo- Y el saiyajin insertó el código y esperó a que lo siguiera al pasillo.

Bulma lo miraba llena de confusión

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A los tanques de recuperación, tal vez todo esto sea menos molesto si tienes tu memoria restaurada.

…

Eso fue realmente interesante. Ella tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, porque un extraño liquido la rodeaba completamente, era ligeramente caliente, nada que importase. Antes de esto, Bulma estuvo a punto de decirle al príncipe que no tenía amnesia, por lo que fue realmente grato tener una excusa para que mágicamente recuperara la memoria.

Normalmente no se impresionaba con las máquinas extrañas y grandes, pues estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero tenía que reconocer que la 'maquina de recuperación' era simplemente sorprendente. El hematoma que vegeta le había dejado en el cuello debido a su 'pequeño' arranque de furia, desapareció en cuestión de minutos.

"Uff, por suerte tenía un traje de baño en mi cápsula"

Lo que si fue sorprendente, fue la reacción de vegeta ante el invento de su padre.

_-¿! Qué demonios es eso! _

El humo se disipó para dar a lugar a la pila de ropa que tenía Bulma y, orgullosa, estaba a punto de dar una gran cátedra sobre las capsulas cuando recordó que 'padecía de amnesia'

-Pregúntame cuando salga de esa cosa- Tomó su bikini blanco suspirando porque no tenía nada mas conservador… -¡Ahora date la vuelta mientras me pongo esto!

El saiyajin gruño algo acerca de que él no obedece ordenes de nadie, simplemente que no quería ver un cuerpo tan repugnante, así que se dio la vuelta.

El líquido verde fue drenándose poco a poco, provocando un escalofrío en Bulma por el contacto repentino con el aire. Vegeta presionó unos cuantos botones y luego casualmente le lanzó una toalla blanca.

-Cúbrete muchacha- Ella se rio de su cara enrojecida

-Ser un adolescente debe ser duro ¿eh? – dijo mientras se balanceaba hacía vegeta manteniendo la toalla en su cuello dejando que las gotas de agua verde se resbalaran por todo su cuerpo –Sobre todo, con alguien tan hermosa como yo alrededor, ¿verdad vegeta?

-Descarada, hmp – el cruzó sus brazos y el color rojo cada vez inundaba mas su rostro.

Vegeta tosió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Y eso qué importa? Tu me seguirás diciendo muchacha… - protestó tomando la toalla y comenzando a secarse, agradecida que no hubiera nadie mas en la sala –Pero si quieres saberlo, soy Bulma Brieff, es un placer conocerte.

-Así que yo tenía razón, esa palabra era tu estúpido nombre.

-¡no es un estúpido nombre! –Ella sacó una vez mas la cápsula, viendo como vegeta quedaba una vez mas sorprendido

- Relájate Vegeta, es solo una cápsula, es para almacenamiento –Cogió un traje nuevo, esta vez un pantalón con una camisa casual, ya que se había cansado de la mirada que le dirigieron los guerreros en el comedor- Mi padre las ha inventado.

Vegeta levanto una ceja –Supongo que es impresionante, Claro, no se compara con ser rey de la raza guerrera mas importante en todo el universo, pero esperaba menos de ti.

-ummm- Bulma sonrió girando hacía vegeta – Eso sonó casi como un cumplido…

Él gruño en respuesta… la chica continúo…

-Soy una especie de heredero, ya sabes, un día estaré a cargo de la Corporación Cápsula, es una de las empresas más importantes de la tierra.

-¿La tierra?- Vegeta automáticamente se dio la vuelta, pero con la misma rapidez giró la vista hacía otro lado, al ver que aun no estaba completamente vestida- Ah, te refieres al prehistórico lugar de donde vienes.

-¡No es prehistórico!- Expresó Bulma terminando de vestirse, -Pero si- siseo tocando el hombro del muchacho, haciendo que el rubor regresara nuevamente a su rostro- ¿Me ayudarás a llegar a casa?

-Ayúdame a matar a Freezer – Él iba a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando notó que no era seguido por la chica- ¡Muchacha, ven conmigo! ¡Aun me tienes que explicar porque olías a saiyajin!

"mierda, ¿debería decirle acerca de goku?"

Bulma pasó saliva y siguió a vegeta de regreso a su cuarto, se sentó en la pila de ropa que había utilizado para hacer su cama, sorprendida de que él no le hubiera gritado todavía para que levantara el desorden.

Se sintió un poco aliviada cuando no empezó el cuestionamiento sobre el 'otro saiyajin', aunque la pregunta que le hizo, la puso peor.

-Entonces, ¿cómo haz llegado hasta aquí?

-Esteemm….

No podía decirle acerca de las esferas del Dragon. Porque lo mas probable es que no conociera de su existencia, y diciendo algo así como 'son objetos mágicos que te pueden conceder cualquier deseo' sonaría a una tontería, aparte de que podría ser potencialmente peligroso, claro, no le estaba haciendo daño ahora, pero todavía no confiaba en el.

-Como he dicho, mi padre es un genio…

El chico se quitó las botas y las metió cuidadosamente en el clóset –Eso no responde la pregunta.

-Y yo soy muy inteligente también, él me envió en una misión de prueba para revisar una de nuestras naves espaciales en cápsula.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en ella- ¿Y…?

-Y fui interceptada…

-Hmp –Sus guantes fueron los siguientes, a continuación su armadura. Vegeta se sentó en la cama, pareciendo olvidarse de la cuestión.

"estuvo cerca Bulma, esa fue solo la primera, tienes suerte de que este saiyajin sea crédulo"

El aire simplemente pego en su rostro, sintiendo como el príncipe se materializaba frente a ella, con una cercanía perturbadora.

-¿Por qué no te creo?

La voz de la chica se quebró mientras hablaba –Porque soy una mentirosa terrible.

Él sonrió y dio un paso atrás –Tienes suerte de que en realidad no me interese porque estás aquí –él era tan paranoico, Bulma se pregunto si en realidad era mas una mentira que se decía a si mismo.

- Y si, Eres una mentirosa terrible, solo espero que tengas un mejor desempeño frente a Zaabon

-¿Qué hora es vegeta? ¿No debería ir a hablar con Zaabon pronto?

Vegeta lo pensó un momento, y luego presionó su rastreador.

Bulma se estremeció, esperando que cierto sabotaje en el que estaba directamente involucrada, sufriera efecto, pero no pasó nada.

-Son las 10:25 muchacha, me contarás lo del otro saiyajin cuando vuelvas, y espero la verdad. El cuarto de Zaabon esta en el piso de arriba, habitación 4, el numero debe estar escrito de forma que lo entiendas.

-Claro –Se puso de pie para irse, pero la mano de vegeta la detuvo -¿Qué estas ha…?

Vegeta la arrastró hasta su escritorio, en la que estaba el kit de primeros auxilios, y rápidamente envolvió la parte superior de su brazo derecho delicadamente.

-Nadie te tocará…

-Gracias –Le susurró en voz baja.

Abrió la puerta permitiendo que Bulma se marchara…

…

_Nota de aria710: Hola! Ya voy tarde a reunirme con mis amigos, y todo porque estoy actualizando, pero, vale la pena. Espero que lo largo del capítulo sea algo decente. Gracias por su lectura! Los amo!_

_Lissa Dragomir: Hola a todos, me siento muy contenta con los Rw que me han dejado! Por las personas que han seguido desde el primer capítulo esta traducción. Y por las nuevas lectoras también! Gracias! Les mando un enorme saludo a todos y honestamente les digo que es un placer para mi realizar este trabajo! También quiero saludar a todos los miembros del grupo "Por los que leemos fics de dragon ball". Entren a la pagina! Es sencillamente Fenomenal!_

_Buena Vibra a todos!_

_El signo más evidente de que se ha encontrado la verdad es la paz interior. AN_


	6. Viendo en la oscuridad

**Capitulo 6**

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la imaginación de aria710.

**Viendo en la oscuridad**

…

Ella tenía dos opciones ahora. La primera dictaba deshacerse del plan 'novio perfecto' y averiguar la forma de regresar a su hogar. Pero era consiente que eso sería difícil, aun cuando era un genio, nunca había conducido una nave espacial, solo los aviones, motos o carros cápsula de su padre.

"Quizá no sea demasiado diferente" Ante éste nuevo pensamiento, el problema sería encontrar su transporte… "una nave, en una estación espacial, no debe ser tan difícil de hallar"

Sin embargo, estaba la tentadora segunda opción. Encontrar a Zaabon y convencerlo de que la mantuviera lo mas alejada posible de Vegeta, así podría estar con su 'chico ideal' y sumamente retirada del 'príncipe arrogante'. Pero, por mucho que sus hormonas le decían que se fuera por esa elección, su corazón sentía algo de culpa.

"Es obvio que es malo Bulma y un poco psicópata, pero él no necesita agregar otra traición a su lista" De alguna manera la chica sintió, que el muchacho había sido masacrado por su destino.

"Irme no sería una traición, ¿cierto?"

Deambuló por los pasillos de la estación, siguiendo las indicaciones que decían 'Liberación de nave', el lugar era inmensamente grande. Era obvio que no tenía las coordenadas para llegar a la tierra, algo irrelevante, ¡Bulma Briefs encontraría la ruta para volver a casa!

-¡Bueno, Señorita Bulma, me parece que estoy de suerte el Día de hoy…!

Inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta, sintiendo el color rojo subir por su rostro. "¡Por Kami! ¡Aquí viene mi primera opción!" Pero Zaabon, vio decepcionado a la chica.

-Oh, soldado Zaabon, lo estaba buscando.

La sonrisa del alíen creció inmediatamente

-¿De verdad señorita? Ahorita, estoy por ir a ver a Lord Freezer, pero si puedo….

-¡Sorprendente! ¡En realidad yo quería hablar acerca de eso con usted!

"¿¡pero que demonios estoy haciendo! ¡Se supone que debo estar coqueteando con él! ¡No siguiendo las órdenes de ese estúpido príncipe!"

Zaabon no se desconcertó en lo mas mínimo con el comentario de la chica

-Es natural que Se sienta curiosa sobre el ser más fuerte de todo el universo. Imagino que ese mono debilucho no le ha dicho nada sobre él.

-Pues no, la verdad es que no.

-Una verdadera lástima. Al Señor Freezer le encanta tener cerca a Vegeta como un trofeo, pero el pequeño príncipe se niega a reconocer a su amo.

Bulma frunció el ceño ante esto.

-Nadie debería ser tratado como esclavo

Zaabon rio, y tomó un mechón azul delicadamente colocándolo detrás de su oreja, acción que causó en ella un escalofrío.

-Es una respuesta graciosa, viniendo de alguien que es uno.

El soldado cruzó los brazos y la miró una vez más

-Creo que le gustarás a Freezer, Señorita Bulma, mañana, tal vez pueda darte una visión mas clara de él, si te puedes escapar del mono, claro.

A la muchacha no le gustaba a donde se dirigía esa conversación. "Tengo que salir de aquí ésta noche"

-Si ¡sería esplendido!

Y con eso, Zaabon se hizo una reverencia y se fue. Dejando que su capa ondeara tras el mientras caminaba. Cuando estaba fuera de su vista, Bulma siguió por el pasillo. Bajó un poco su mirada sonriendo para si recordando cuando el alíen la miró con ojos desilusionados. Se tocó el brazo, vegeta la había proclamado públicamente como su propiedad en el comedor y el vendaje que traía era un simple recordatorio de no meterse con el saiyajin.

"hm, vaya, es mas inteligente de lo que parece"

Bulma continúo su camino, siguiendo las indicaciones hasta llegar a una gran puerta en forma de arco. Dos soldados la custodiaban, vestían la misma armadura que todos en aquella zona.

-Los esclavos no tienen autorización para abordar una nave. ¡Largo de aquí!- Gritó uno de ellos.

-¡todos ustedes son unos esclavos!- Pero, la chica levantó sus manos cuando vio que uno alzó su arma apuntándole directamente. -¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Me voy de aquí…

"Tal vez debí planear esto… Creo que será mas lento de lo que pensé"

…

Pasaron dos semanas, desde que vegeta encontró a la patética chica de la tierra escondida en su habitación y, aún no había sido capaz de conseguirle información interesante.

Aparentemente, el alíen de dudoso color y extraña trenza, encontraba 'Impresionante' a Bulma y, ésta parlaba todo el tiempo sobre como disfrutaba la compañía del tipo, que era muchísimo mas educado y respetuoso, que cierto 'príncipe' saiyajin.

"Hmp, que puede saber ella, es solo una patética muchacha de la tierra"

Sus ojos oscuros miraron al extremo de la habitación. Por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, ese periodo había sido para el… Impresionante. No estaba acostumbrado a tener compañía, si acaso, Nappa apenas podría ser considerado un súbdito y, aunque contara a éste como alguien que siempre le rodeaba, era demasiado tiempo el que pasó sin conocer a una persona de su edad.

Ahora, pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación, discutiendo con ella sobre cualquier insignificante tontería. Cosa que mas tarde lamentaba y le hacía enfurecer, por 'desperdiciar horas y horas de esa manera'.

Cada vez entrenaba menos, enfocándose en que la estúpida chica y Zaabon no llegaran mas allá de los límites establecidos.

No podía entender porque le molestaba tanto. La chica le hablaba de cosas sin valor, sobre como su cabello crecía y de como cuando llegara a la tierra, tendría que comprar toneladas de ropa. Le desconcertaba mucho su confianza en volver, después de todo, Vegeta no estaba seguro en querer mandarla a casa. Sabía que le llevaría 3 segundos buscar las coordenadas del planeta, pero, aún no lo había hecho. Ahora estaba dudando de poder sostener su parte del trato.

-¿Qué tipo de demonio alienígena tiene como colores favoritos el rosa y el morado?- musitó Bulma suspirando y cepillando delicadamente su cabello – ¡Tal vez deberías atacarlo con una camisa rosa Vegeta!

El príncipe gruñó, molesto

-¡Jamás usaría ese color! Pero no es extraño, tomando en cuenta que tiene como guardaespaldas una bola de manteca rosa.

-¿Te refieres a Dodoria?- Preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja- Zaabon lo mencionó, al parecer está con Freezer en un planeta que escogió al azar, llegarán en dos días.

Vegeta casi cae al piso ante el comentario.

-¡¿Qué!

Ella pestañeó, confundida. Vegeta miraba a la peliazul con completa frustración.

-¡Estúpida muchacha!

-Lo siento vegeta, pero Zaabon dijo que no debía decírtelo, que sería una sorpresa…

-¿¡Y a quién carajos le importa lo que ese imbécil diga! –El chico tomó su rastreador y se dirigió hacía la puerta.- Iré a entrenar.

Prácticamente dejaba humo por donde pasaba. "¡Esa estúpida! ¡No tiene ni idea de lo peligroso que puede ser Freezer!"

Había escuchado a su 'amado' Zaabon hablando sobre 'presentarle a Freezer su nueva mascota'

-Demonios, si yo permito que ese tirano la toque…

Nappa no exageraba sobre el gran desarrollo del Príncipe adolescente, aunque se negó a darle "la charla", el chico no estaba interesado en su propio crecimiento.

Los saiyajines crecen a pasos agigantados. Vegeta siempre había sido un niño de corta estatura, aun cuando tenía 15 conservaba un cuerpo como de 10. Fue hace apenas un año, que el comenzó a desarrollarse. Creció 10 cm en dos meses, y aunque aun era pequeño, su talla era más apropiada para alguien de su edad.

Al parecer, fue lo mismo con las hormonas. Nappa había dicho, que un día, se abriría cierta puerta que da paso a miles de sensaciones diferentes. Pero que esto solo sería un problema durante la conquista de un planeta.

Cuando vegeta era pequeño, se preguntaba sobre el interés que Nappa tenía hacía hembras completamente extrañas. Era tan raro, totalmente repugnante. Solo permanecía con ellos un par de horas, después desaparecía, seguramente prolongando cierto encuentro no deseado hacía alguna de las féminas del lugar. El chico usaba esto para burlarse del viejo saiyajin, pensando que era sumamente débil.

Pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro.

No parecía justo que tuviera que mantener un trato con una chica precisamente en esa etapa de su vida. No es que no disfrutara pasar el tiempo con ella. Pero eso pudo ser en cualquier otro punto de su existencia. No precisamente ahora que las hormonas pensaban por el. Y, aunque duramente se abrió paso al raciocinio, juró que no la iba a tocar, no de esa manera.

Había algo inocente acerca de la joven aunque no podía dejar de reconocer su fuego interior. Increíblemente, aquellas peleas triviales que sostenían, aunque eran excesivamente exasperantes, le entretenían. Olvidó lo que era la soledad, y, en realidad, no quería perderla por el idiota de Zaabon o Freezer.

-Entrenarás ahora ¿Vegeta?- Él se detuvo en seco, viendo al piel-azul-verdosa con una sensación de maldad.

-Si

-Ha, entonces dame el placer de ser uno de los que golpee tu cara contra la pared

Zaabon echó su trenza hacia atrás, dejando que sus pendientes brillaran en la oscuridad.

Vegeta bufó. No podía entender que encontraba esa chica en el, no podía ser ni atractivo con ese aspecto a reptil repugnante. En el camino, Zaabon preguntó varias veces al príncipe Saiyajin si estaba interesado en la joven.

-El placer será todo mio, entonces.

El muchacho perdería, eso era seguro. No había manera que pudiera vencer a Zaabon, no cuando había descuidado su entrenamiento tan frecuentemente. Pero, el acecharía a su oponente, conociendo sus tácticas de batalla y su estilo. Para cuando fuese más fuerte, vencerlo.

El soldado-reptil, siguió al chico de pelo alborotado hasta las arenas de entrenamiento. Y sorprendentemente estaba vacío.

Aquel lugar era como una cúpula en color gris, con paneles recubriendo las paredes y el techo. Pero había uno especialmente reforzado para que ninguna esfera de ki perdida destruyera los controles de manejo.

-¿Qué te parece entrenar en un planeta sin sol?

Vegeta sonrió ante la sugerencia de Zaabon, miró hacia el techo donde grandes arañazos atravesaban el espeso metal. "esa fue una buena sesión"

-Bien.

-Y sin luna

El saiyajin sonrió arrogante, Freezer había impedido que 'los monos' aprendieran la técnica de la 'bola de energía'. Nappa le había contado a vegeta que ciertos Saiyajins tenían la habilidad de crear una luna artificial, pero el idiota no había logrado aprenderlo.

"Inútil, nunca entenderé porque se le consideró como un Saiyajin de élite, aunque supongo que la estrategia no es el estilo de Nappa, él se va a la fuerza bruta"

Y tratando de reprimir su decepción, contestó:

-Bien, a pesar de que sería divertido derrotarte transformándome en un mono gigante

Zaabon sonrió

-Pero a mi no me gustarían las contusiones que saldrían en mi hermoso rostro. No cuando veré a tu chica de nuevo esta noche.

La respiración de vegeta se aceleró invadida por la ira y su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia desenfrenada. Toda su silueta estaba enmarcada por un halo de ki azul.

"¡Maldito Bastardo!"

Zaabon rio y consultó su rastreador

-Nada mal vegeta, tal vez hoy si me puedas dar un puñetazo que me duela de verdad

Y con eso se fue al panel de control, haciendo que la habitación se tornara en completa penumbra. Era obvio porque había elegido tales condiciones, sus ojos dorados le permitían observar perfectamente en la oscuridad, la extraña criatura piel-azul tenía la habilidad de matar fácilmente en la noche debido a esto.

"lo juro, éste debe ser un lagarto"

Vegeta bufó "no importa, para esto tengo el rastreador"

Apretó el botón de encendido, listo para….

-¡AH!

Hubo una fuerte explosión y el dispositivo estalló echando chispas, quemando la piel sensible cerca de los ojos de Vegeta. Rápidamente levantó su mano para tocar la zona herida que se sentía en carne viva, pero con un movimiento de reflejo la alejó instantáneamente.

"¡Estúpida muchacha! ¡Qué fue lo que hizo!"

-Ha, ¿gritando tan pronto vegeta? Y eso que aun no empezamos.

El adolescente se giró, entrando en pánico. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se había metido el estúpido lagarto. Su repugnante voz seguía haciendo eco en el lugar, de un lado a otro, siendo imposible identificar su origen. La única pista que tuvo, fue una corriente de aire que le rozó unos segundos antes de que un golpe fuerte le diera de lleno en el cuello. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, para no gritar y tambaleándose hacía el frente intentando no caerse.

"¡Mierda!"

-Mmm estás demasiado lento 'principito' esto no le gustará nada al Gran Freezer.

Otro golpe chocó contra la mejilla del chico dando directamente contra la pared de metal.

-Patético, de verdad. ¿Era tu rastreador el que hecho lindas chispas de colores? ¿Demasiado poder de pelea como para que lo resistiera?

"no, la única ocasión en que me explotó, fue porque Freezer se había enojado con el idiota de tercera clase, Raditz, y, solo sacó un ligero humo. Esta vez realmente me dolió. Esa chica debió tocarlo…"

Otra ráfaga de aire le rozó, Zaabon estaba delante de el ahora, por alguna razón vegeta casi podía sentirlo. Se mordió el labio a la vez que un puño se cerraba alrededor de su cola.

"maldita sea"

Aún no completaba su formación y entrenamiento, pero los golpes recibidos hasta el momento le habían ayudado a ganar cierto control. Por lo menos ahora no se retorcía del dolor, no como la primera vez que pisó ese lugar infernal…

-Ha, he de decir que extraño tus antiguas reacciones, vegeta, un mono herido gritando porque le duele su pequeña cola.

Hubo un resplandor de luz, que fue directamente al joven príncipe, haciendo que gritara al sentir heridas las terminaciones nerviosas más sensibles de su cuerpo.

-Mucho mejor.

Fue arrojado al suelto tal cual muñeca de trapo, retorciéndose lastimosamente. Pero, Zaabon no tenía suficiente todavía. Fue directamente a patear su estómago, una y otra vez. Vegeta perdió la cuenta, su mente rogaba para que desistiera, que le dejara perderse en la oscuridad, pero no cedió ante los golpes. Tenía que soportar esta tortura, así como sobrellevó las anteriores... Si quería derrotar a Freezer necesitaba adormecer en la mente el dolor, y hacerse amigo de el…

-Muy fácil

Una luz amarilla se enciendió en el aire dando por completo en la espalda del herido príncipe, creando un olor a carne quemada en toda la habitación.

-¿Dónde quedó el coraje vegeta? –Zaabon lo levantó por el cuello, los ojos del saiyajin por fin se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pero era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo estaba demasiado destruido. Aun así, miró con desdén a su oponente.

-oh, tal vez es la chica, que te está haciendo débil…

Sus ojos llamearon ante ésta declaración, haciendo que por reflejo aventara un golpe con su pierna, directo a la zona más 'sensible' de Zaabon.

El soldado se encogió y tiró a vegeta al suelo. El chico, lentamente se puso de pie, sosteniendo su brazo sangrante y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Hemos terminado aquí.

Su mente divagaba en su camino de regreso, probablemente, lo indicado hubiera sido ir a los tanques de recuperación. Pero no tenía energia suficiente para hacerle frente a Appule. Increíblemente, Vegeta sentía que solo podía soportar a una persona en ese momento.

Él la notó retroceder en cuanto abrió la puerta. Sus hermosos ojos azules rápidamente examinaban todo su cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de el. Los moretones comenzaban a formarse en su piel bronceada, tapizando sus brazos y piernas. Su traje simplemente sobraba, la armadura ahora tenía la huella del ataque que Zaabon le había hecho, y el spandex azul estaba hecho jirones.

-¡Vegeta! –la chica inhalo profundamente antes de acercarse, lentamente. Él le permitió tocar su mejilla- ¡No retrocedas!

No se había percatado de que se hacía hacia atrás. Fue un movimiento inconsciente debido al contacto. Nunca nadie le había tratado con cuidado, fue maltratado siempre, aun cuando era niño y ahora que era un adolescente, las cosas no mejoraron para nada. Pero, apareció ella.

-¡Te sientas en este instante! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Pero vegeta se rehusó a hacerlo –Yo no seguiré tus ordenes ¡Hmp!

-¿Ah si? ¿Ahora vas a luchar conmigo? Apenas si puedes estar de pie…

-Claro que puedo… -murmuró, mientras sentía que la fuerza de sus piernas lo abandonaban, pero no caería de rodillas. – ¡Yo no estaría así sino hubieras saboteado mi rastreador!

Su voz fue menos feroz de lo que pretendía "demonios, me estoy volviendo débil"

-¿A qué te refieres?- pero vio la gran quemadura en la cara –Oh….

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste? ¡Quedé a la deriva en pleno entrenamiento! Cómo te atreves siquiera a tocar…

Pero finalmente comenzó a caer. Sus piernas ya no podían resistirlo y su mente estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de sofocar las corrientes de dolor. Bulma corrió hacía el, colocando sus brazos por debajo de su peso, pero esto fue inútil, era mucho para ella, así que repentinamente se encontraba en el piso, con el cuerpo del príncipe sobre su espalda.

La chica trataba de empujarlo hacía arriba

-Vegeta, ¡eres demasiado pesado! Trata de sostenerte en pie…

El chico asintió débilmente, pero hizo una pausa antes de seguir, mirando hacía abajo, para ver a Bulma y sus peculiares ojos azules que se centraban en el, preocupados. Su pelo caía sobre su cabeza y se extendían por el piso mechones azules. Vegeta no podía dejar de pensar que disfrutaba mucho esa vista.

-Hmp – Necesitaba parar ya esos molestos pensamientos. La peliazul parpadeó y él rápidamente se levantó, disgustado consigo.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse

-Sé que no te gustará que el piso este todo manchado de sangre y sucio – Así que, ¡A la cama 'señor'!

-¡No soy Señor….!

-Pff, Príncipe…. –Ella gruñó -Mira, estaba feliz porque pensé que no podías ni hablar…

Bulma arrastro el cuerpo destrozado hasta la cama, colocándolo al borde del colchón. Vegeta cayó hacía atrás, golpeando con su cabeza la cabecera de la misma. Su mente aun seguía en un torbellino de luces de colores brotando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Él se encogió al sentir sus manos sobre la armadura…

-es obvio, que no quieres tener esto puesto, cuando duermas.

-Yo no voy a…

-Si lo harás.

Arrojó la armadura al piso y comenzó a quitarle de la parte superior el spandex azul. Él sentía las delicadas manos trabajando sobre su torso, deslizándose contra el ardor, moviéndose fina y ágilmente. La sentía recorrer su pecho pero de repente se detuvo.

-Estas usando ropa debajo ¿verdad?- dijo la chica, causando un sonrojo en el muchacho.

Asintió distraído, cerrando los ojos, con miedo de que ella pudiera descubrir lo que sentía. Su tacto era tan suave. Sus dedos tan delicados, muy agradables al sentirlos sobre su piel. Vegeta se concentro en su respiración y, en las manos de Bulma, disfrutando así, por primera vez, el tacto de otra persona.

-Lo siento

Él, medio abrió sus ojos, sin entender de qué hablaba.

-¿De que hablas muchacha?

-Por tu rastreador, yo, estaba curioseando, y….

-Hmp, no me creas idiota. Yo pensaba que eras un genio ¿no? Tú lo hiciste a propósito.- Cerró los ojos nuevamente, la culpa en la mirada de la joven era sumamente incómoda. Así que tomó con rudeza su muñeca- Hmp, ya lo esperaba de ti, muchacha, que hicieras algún intento de escapar.

La peliazul vaciló de nuevo, pero finalmente rompió el agarre.

-Cálmate vegeta- susurró deslizando el traje azul alrededor de la cola, haciendo que el saiyajin temblara- Nadie está huyendo.

El chico vio como lanzaba su traje al piso y no al cesto de ropa sucia, como hubiera querido, pero no dijo nada debido a que se encontraba demasiado distraído. Rápidamente Bulma fue a la gaveta y sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, mirándolo científicamente.

-Zaabon siempre dice que ustedes juegan demasiado rudo – Al parecer no había notado que ante este comentario vegeta comenzó a temblar. –Que se ponen inquietos cuando Freezer no les asigna una misión, Pff es difícil obtener información de ese tipo -La observaba limpiar sus cortes…

-Sabes, estoy contenta de que alguien en este lugar no sea pura violencia, a Zaabon le gusta el arte, dijo que podría…

-¡CALLATE!- Vegeta lanzó el botiquín al aire, las vendas, gasas y cremas quedaron regadas por todo el piso, pero nada parecía estar roto.

Bulma lo miró con furia.

-¡Cual es tu problema! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte!

-¡No toleraré que me hables del que me puso en este estado con tanta indiferencia!

Esto hizo que los ojos de la chica se ampliaran ante la sorpresa.

-¿Zaabon te hizo esto?

-Si –el chicho miraba satisfecho como se rompía la burbuja de ilusión de Bulma ante su querido reptil. – ¡Y yo quede varado gracias a ti y aprovechando eso tu pareja me hizo mierda!

-Él no es mi pareja vegeta… y lo siento… -murmuró recogiendo todas las cosas tiradas y dejándose caer en la cama

-No lo sientas… -Contestó la áspera voz del chico

-Porque no debería…

Vegeta resopló

-¿¡Por qué deberías disculparte! ¡Fácilmente puedo enviarte de regreso a tu patético planeta y sin embargo sigues aquí por mi voluntad egoísta! ¿Por qué arrepentirte de querer escapar? No seas tan débil y admite que… -Pero una bofetada frenó el discurso del muchacho

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Tratando de ayudarte! ¡Y tu insistes en ser el imbécil de siempre molestándome! ¡Obviamente soy inútil! ¡No he encontrado nada para matar a Freezer, y, seamos sinceros, Zaabon tampoco debe saberlo! ¡Está demasiado ocupado en manteniéndose 'Hermoso' como para enterarse la forma de asesinar a alguien! ¡Y aunque yo trate demasiado, no puedo encontrar el camino para regresar a casa! ¡No soy un saiyajin! ¡Y aparte no soy lo suficientemente hermosa para satisfacerte! Así que… ¿Por qué no me envías a casa? ¡O me matas…! ¡O lo que sea mejor que estar atrapada más tiempo contigo!

Vegeta apretó los puños levemente, demasiado cansado para moverse realmente, sorprendido de lo débil que era, ya que el pensamiento de ella que regresara a la tierra era un golpe duro para el. La chica regreso a su lado, de pie con el desinfectante en mano… él la miraba receloso.

-lo siento

-¡Deja de disculparte! –El joven la observó con un nuevo cariño – ¡No tienes que pretender que te agrado! ¡Estoy cansado de las personas que pretenden amarme solo para apuñalarte por la espalda! Aparte, el fuego es parte de ti.

Bulma lo miró, su tacto suave estaba una vez más sobre él. Sus ojos azules cada vez le parecían mas atractivos, y en su mente resonaba

"¿el fuego?"

-Sino recordaras de donde vienes o tuvieras distinto color de cabello, tendría la impresión de que eres in saiyajin. Me han dicho que las mujeres saiyajin eran combatientes, tanto verbales como en batalla.

La chica parecía sorprendida y colocó la mano sobre su pecho

-¿Te han dicho?

-Si, realmente no recuerdo a la parte femenina de mi raza, sin embargo, Nappa me ha dado una idea sobre ellas.

Se apretó aun más la mano sobre su pecho, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas

-¿Ni a tu madre? Podría considerarse una mujer saiyajin ¿cierto?

-Exacto

Bulma regresó a su trabajo y comenzó a vendar las heridas, girándose sobre vegeta para colocar crema extra y gasa sobre una herida grande sobre la espalda. –Eso es horrible.

El chico se encogió de hombros –Eso debe sanar en un par de…

-¡No! Que no recuerdes a tu madre…

La muchacha pasó sus dedos sobre la superficie exterior de la lesión, casi relajando los músculos del saiyajin. Continúo hasta que casi se perdieron en su cola, observando claramente los trozos de piel quemada

-No se como sería tener…

-No voy a ser compadecido como un animal mutilado, Muchacha, ¿Ya terminaste? –Murmuró esto deseando que el trabajo aún no estuviera completo.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y se apartó –Acuéstate ahora – Y ella sonrió cuando el no discutió y con sus dedos presionó los controles detrás de él. Esta vez no tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

…

_¡Hola! ¡Millones de gracias por sus visitas, Rw, alerts y favoritos..! ¡Me alegra muchísimo leer sus comentarios y saber que siguen al pie de la historia! _

_¡Les mando Besos y saludos!_

_Atte: lissa Dragomir_

_El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto. CC_


	7. Tu te conviertes en un… ¿Mono?

**Capitulo 7**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la imaginación de aria710.

_**Tu te conviertes en un… ¿Mono?**_

.

.

.

Él estaba inconsciente y ella, tiró cerca de tres veces el botiquín de primeros auxilios, mientras trataba de acomodarlo en aquél extraño y neurótico orden que mantenía Vegeta.

Sin embargo, el saiyajin no se inmutó, y, aunque estaba segura de que había despertado cuando tomó su rastreador, podía notar que emanaba algo de paz el príncipe en ese momento.

Era curioso como se encontraba a ella misma, mirándolo mientras dormía, si no se conociera mejor, creería que estaba desarrollando un raro síndrome de Estocolmo. Pero eso era ridículo, sus sentimientos por el chico solo se habían desplazado del 'odio' a la 'piedad'.

Era obvio que él hubiera aborrecido saber que lo compadecía. ¿Pero qué debía sentir entonces? ¡Ni siquiera conocía a su madre! Aparte de que estaba ahí, en una estación espacial… atrapado con personas que trabajan para aquél, que probablemente es el responsable de asesinara a toda su familia.

"Yo también querría matar a Freezer en su lugar"

Gruñó para si misma, terminando de acomodar su 'cama' a su gusto. Repentinamente, el saiyajin parecía menos 'psicópata' ante sus ojos.

A la mitad de la noche, rudamente salió de su sueño y abrió sus bellos ojos en medio de la oscuridad, al escuchar murmullos suaves y movimiento en la cama. Inmediatamente Bulma se sentó y observó a Vegeta. El sudor corría por su frente, siendo iluminado por el resplandor que se colaba por la puerta.

"mmm pesadillas otra vez"

La chica se acercó a él. Siempre había tenido una mente científica. Claro, cuando ésta no se distraía con chicos guapos o con la emoción de la aventura. Pero encontró la observación del saiyajin muy interesante. Era como Goku en muchas formas y en otras, completamente diferente. Mientras el primero era libre y alegre, Vegeta vivía presa de sus pensamientos.

-Me pregunto porque estás aquí…

Debió ser complicado secuestrar a un príncipe, sobre todo, al príncipe de los Saiyajin.

"Vegeta ha mencionado a Nappa como su guardaespaldas, pero no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué cargar con el guardia en un secuestro? ¿Por qué no simplemente matarlo y tomar al chico?"

La joven odiaba escucharlo gritar de esa forma. Todo había empezado un par de días después de su llegada y aun no se acostumbraba a ello. No eran sonidos fuertes, pero la desesperación que contenían le provocaba un vacío interior.

Bulma sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente y se deslizó hasta su lugar, retrocediendo después hacía la puerta. Digitó los números que antes vio a Vegeta marcar cuando salían de ahí y se encontró en el pasillo. Era pasada la media noche, no se encontraba nadie en los corredores de la gran estación espacial, exceptuando claro, a unos cuantos vigilantes nocturnos, que se atemorizaban al verla.

"mmm vegeta debe ser mucho mas fuerte que ellos"

Siguió las señales que indicaban "Desarrollo tecnológico" lo que al instante le provocó un vuelco en el corazón. La excitación se difundió por todo su cuerpo. Ella había estado en su misión de encontrar las esferas del Dragón unos meses antes y ahora, con su viaje intergaláctico, vino a Bulma el pensamiento de que no había estado en casa en mucho tiempo.

Pero ese lugar la hacía sentirse en su hogar. Se sintió de regreso en Corporación Cápsula. Rodeada de tubos de ensayo y de máquinas raras con olores extraños. Pero, en lugar de su padre y su adorado gatito negro, había un científico de cabello naranja y piel amarilla. Era un soldado también, la chica pudo notarlo, así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta para irse de la zona.

-Tu perteneces al Príncipe Saiyajin, ¿cierto?

Se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz, así que solo atinó asentir con la cabeza.

-Asumo que te envió aquí por algo.

El soldado-científico empezó a hurgar en sus cajones y estuvo a punto de darle a Bulma un nuevo rastreador rojo, pero se detuvo

-mmm ¿A mitad de la noche?

La chica se obligó a que el color retrocediera en su rostro

-Nosotros acabamos de terminar nuestras 'ocupaciones' rutinarias.

-¡oh!

El raro científico le pasó el rastreador sin cuestionar absolutamente nada más, ella solo sonrió y se fue sin decirle una palabra, pensando que ya había avergonzado al tipo suficiente. Sus dedos hábiles se deslizaron en el aparato, ajustándolo al español y comenzando a mejorarlo ágilmente.

"Esperemos que esto compense lo que hice"

No podía entender porque se sentía tan culpable. El chico era un idiota. Cuando no estaba alardeando de la superioridad Saiyajin, la obligaba a hacer algo o le decía que era patética. Pero pese a todo eso, Bulma sonreía como reflejo al mirarlo.

Sus pesadillas finalmente se habían ido, odiaba estar cerca cuando atravesaba esos momentos. Pero aun bajo la sabana, seguía empapado de sudor.

"te vas a congelar y a resfriar" Tomó una toalla y se sentó a limpiar la piel del saiyajin.

"Príncipe obstinado" Él se estremeció inconsciente ante su tacto. "¿Por qué no dejas que nadie te ayude?"

La peliazul dejó caer la toalla cubriendo al muchacho e inconscientemente sus dedos fueron a dar a su cabeza desviándose por sus pómulos y por el contorno de su rostro.

"Estás tan solo…"

Fue bendecida toda su vida, tenía padres cariñosos, un brillante cerebro y dinero y lujos de sobra. Con el tiempo, todo eso la llevó al aburrimiento, pero no podía imaginarse vivir de ésta manera.

Tal vez su carácter era por estar alejado de todo. Un mecanismo de defensa. Porque estaba segura que si alguien necesitaba protegerse en alguna parte del universo, sería aquella persona que estuviera precisamente en ese lugar.

"No seré tu esclava Vegeta" Cosa que había decidido hace mucho tiempo. "Pero si me lo permites, voy a ser tu amiga"

"Si, definitivamente padezco el síndrome de Estocolmo"

.

.

.

El golpe rudo en la puerta solo podía significar que Nappa estaba del otro lado llamando. Bulma se acurrucaba en su 'cama' sin abrir, porque recordaba que el príncipe siempre atendía. Pero, al recordar que se encontraba prácticamente inconsciente, saltó de su improvisado lecho y de golpe digitó el código.

-¡Buenos días Naps…!

-Muchacha –Nappa la miró confundido y molesto debido a esa interacción.

La chica también se sentía dudosa, trató de ser amable, pero realmente no sabía como reaccionar ante aquél 'hombre medio cavernícola'. Lo único que parecía importarle era cuando le iban a asignar otra misión o cuando se iba a cansar de 'esa muchacha' para disponer de ella.

La joven se posó delante de la cama del guerrero para quedar justo entre el corpulento saiyajin y el príncipe dormido.

-Él no se siente bien.

-¿Aun duerme?

-No, ya lo maté.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando inmediatamente Nappa levantó su mano para atacarla.

-¡Solo bromeo! ¡Es un chiste! No nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que nos queramos matar el uno al otro.

-No- Respondió con la típica cara apática que le mostraba a la peliazul.

-Bueno, como sea, Vegeta está muy cansado.

El saiyajin más alto casi la tira al moverla a un lado

-Muévete humana, tengo que contarle algo acerca de 'El Gran Freezer'.

"¿El gran Freezer?"

Bulma solo había escuchado que Zaabon o algunos soldados sin cerebro le llamaban así…

-¿Es sobre que llega mañana? Él ya lo sabe…

Los ojos de Nappa se desorbitaron -¿Y cómo es que lo sabe?

La joven mordió su labio, recordando que el príncipe no confiaba en el hombre que tenía enfrente, así que, claramente no debía decirle que espiaba a Zaabon con intenciones de derrotar el actual imperio maligno.

-Zaabon le dijo ¿Pues quién imaginas tu que le dio semejante paliza?

El saiyajin gruñó y miró a su príncipe, en especial las partes de su cuerpo que estaban finamente curadas y cubiertas con vendas.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?

-Bueno, yo no iba a dejar que se desangrara aquí.

-¿Y aun sigue dormido?

Eso era extraño, era obvio que no fue la primera ocasión en la que él llegó malherido a la habitación, pero estaba claro que despertaba nuevamente muy temprano para entrenar sin ningún escrúpulo.

-¿Crees qué está bien? –La voz de la chica denotaba un poco de preocupación.

Nappa no respondía a su pregunta.

-¿Ésta es la primera vez que lo ayudas en su recuperación?

-Si, pero no usé drogas o algo por el estilo.

-¡Vegeta! –El viejo saiyajin sacudió de los hombros al muchacho a lo que éste rápidamente abrió los ojos y sujeto a su 'guardaespaldas' violentamente por el cuello. Cuando por fin fue liberado, Nappa se limito a reír.

-Bueno, al menos tus reflejos no están tan mal.

Vegeta se frotó los ojos y se quedó tentando su rostro un poco confundido sobre el vendaje que tenía en la herida del rastreador.

-¿Qué podrías necesitar tan temprano Nappa? –Respondía el joven saiyajin tratando de despertarse completamente. Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en Bulma. -¿Y por qué la muchacha está despierta? A ésta hora siempre se encuentra roncando.

-Vegeta, son las 10:30.

-¿¡QUÉ!

El pánico rápidamente corrió por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Muchacha! ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste!

-Porque no sabía que era parte de mis '_obligaciones diarias_ _Alteza_', aparte, necesitabas descansar. -Expuso esto dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a vegeta, ganándose una mueca por parte de él. -Sobre todo porque Freezer llegará pronto.

-Hmp, no me lo recuerdes –Vegeta con un movimiento veloz salió de la cama, quitándose los vendajes y depositándolos en la basura. Entonces se dirigió al otro saiyajin. –Nappa, ¿Qué quieres?

El hombre calvo se rascó la cabeza…

-Me preguntaba si haz recibido aviso sobre alguna nueva misión.

-No, aún no he escuchado de una nueva oportunidad para largarnos lejos, la terrícola destruyó mi rastreador.

Súbitamente sintió la mirada de Nappa sobre ella, haciéndola encogerse del miedo.

-A propósito –Vegeta sonrió a si mismo, sorprendido por su falta de enojo -¿Qué es eso?

Bulma sonrió cuando se percató del nuevo rastreador colocado en el escritorio. –Oh, es simplemente una versión mejorada. Te lo diré todo después - Estaba tan orgullosa con sus actualizaciones que no quería que su hazaña fuera ignorada.

-No sabía que habían mejorado los rastreadores –Nappa miraba fijamente el aparato, como si estuviera a punto de explotar y la chica cruzó los brazos molesta.

-Ellos no lo hicieron.

El silencio reinó en toda la habitación y se prolongó durante el camino al comedor. Siempre era la misma rutina, Nappa iba por los alimentos, Vegeta comía como si fuera su último bocado antes de morir y Bulma solo degustaba un pequeño tazón con aquél extraño y delicioso arroz.

La chica tosió incómoda por la situación

-Así que, Vegeta ¿Cuáles son tus planes con Freezer?

-Lo mismo que he hecho durante años, actuar como un idiota mientras él parla sobre lo grandioso que es. Es probable que nos envíe a otra misión Nappa.

-¡Genial! Estoy harto de estar aquí.

El chico bajó la cabeza, viendo la confundida mirada que la muchacha le dirigía

-¿Y qué hacen en esas misiones?

-Depende –Nappa sonrió y habló antes de que el príncipe pudiera articular alguna palabra –A veces es solo una misión exploradora, la evaluación de daños de los planetas antes de que Freezer los venda.

Arqueó las cejas ante eso –Es lo que hace Freezer ¿Vende planetas?

-En serio muchacha, ¿qué es lo que haz estado haciendo todas estas noches?

Ella suspiró, exasperada, era verdad, Zaabon no tenía nada que decirle de Freezer, y no era porque no quisiera contarle algo sobre su '_Señor_', a él le encantaba alardear sobre el inmenso poder y grandeza de éste, pero no era nada específico. En una ocasión le había contado una historia de como torturar a un esclavo, pero eso era básicamente todo.

-oh, ¿ahora soy más que un entretenimiento personal mi querido príncipe?

Bulma sonrió satisfecha viendo el ligero sonrojo que corría por el rostro de Vegeta "Ha, te lo mereces por descuidado"

Vegeta tosió para disimular…

-Si, Freezer se dedica a vender planetas, es su asqueroso pasatiempo.

-Ah, ¿entonces ustedes valoran los planetas abandonados para saber si están en buen estado o no?

-¿Abandonados? Hahaha- y Nappa cayó en un ataque de risa.

-¡Cállate Nappa! – murmuró, dándole una gélida mirada, provocando un silencio instantáneo en el viejo saiyajin. –No tenemos por qué darle detalles a esta estúpida muchacha de lo que hacemos. Eso no tiene importancia para ella.

La chica se encogió de hombros, con una nueva idea en la mente.

-Si, como sea, guarda tus secretos, sé que eventualmente los averiguaré… -Se limitó a sonreír sin perder de vista los ojos del príncipe, los cuales se iluminaron un brillo de excitación

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Tal vez… -Bulma apartó su plato de arroz –Eh, 'Príncipe' Vegeta, tal vez deberíamos tener una charla sobre mis 'obligaciones' si Freezer viene mañana. Así estarás bien descansado.

Los ojos del chico se estrecharon con desconfianza –Bien, Nappa, recoge todo esto.

El súbdito gruñó y emprendió su labor acumulando todos los recipientes vacíos utilizados en la comida.

Vegeta le tomó la muñeca a Bulma, esa siempre era la forma en la que se desplazaban, 'arrastrándola' por todo el pasillo con una actitud completamente indiferente, echándole de vez en cuando una mirada. Sin embargo, era suave con ella, finalmente él se dio cuenta de que no todo tipo de contacto requiere violencia.

-¿Por qué la prisa por salir del comedor muchacha? –Musitó el chico, deteniendo su paso y girándose ante los ojos desconcertados de ella. –A menos… Que estés dispuesta a cumplir tus deberes conmigo…

-¿Ah si?, pues yo pensé que era demasiado desagradable para ti… como para tentarte…

El saiyajin resopló y siguió su camino, llegó a la habitación, pulsó el código y entró con ella siguiéndole.

-Hmp, incluso los saiyajines pueden caer en desesperación, muchacha.

Su voz, terriblemente varonil la hizo temblar, Vegeta sonrió ladinamente y se desvaneció ante sus ojos para luego aparecer a escasos centímetros de ella.

Bulma sentía su corazón latir con violencia. Su rostro estaba tan cerca, su mirada ardiente, aquellos ojos negros parecían quemar a través de su cuerpo. Sin resistir separó sus labios al sentir una mano enguantada sobre su mejilla.

El príncipe colocó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de la chica, tirándola hacía él, justo al nivel de sus ojos.

–Aunque dudo estar tan desesperado como para estar con alguien tan vil como tú.

"Por supuesto"

Vegeta se sentó en su cama, como rey en su trono –Entonces dime, ¿Por qué querías que nos retiráramos con tanta urgencia?

-Nada importante, solo recordé algo que Zaabon me dijo hace un rato. Y quería preguntarte sin Nappa merodeando. –Bulma bajó su voz – No sé tu, pero ese zoquete realmente me asusta.

-Hmp - Se dio cuenta de que él no estaba en desacuerdo con ella –Bueno, entonces dime.

Bulma se sentó, pensando detenidamente.

-Mencionó algo sobre si debía o no decirme acerca de tu _gran_ secreto…

El chico notó que ella estaba mirando su cola -¿Acerca de qué?

-Bueno, pues, ¿una cola?

Él apartó la mirada casi riendo - ¿Crees que te voy a decir mi 'gran secreto' simplemente porque preguntaste?

-Claro, sabía que no iba a ser fácil

La joven se soltó el cabello dejando que sus mechones azules corrieran sobre sus hombros, y notó que el príncipe observaba a hurtadillas cada una de sus acciones, por lo que liberó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Pues, yo solo pensé en tu maravilloso linaje, 'Príncipe Vegeta', y que sería una excelente oportunidad para que me contaras sobre tu extraordinaria y poderosa raza.

-Hmp –Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –Te lo diré, pero no porque lo pediste

"si, claro"

-Solo porque es una verdadera muestra de superioridad en comparación con tu patética raza. – Dijo, permitiendo que su cola diera un latigazo al aire –Estas 'Colas' nos permiten llegar a nuestra forma mas intensa de poder.

-¡oh! ¿Esa es la razón por la cual Freezer temía de ustedes? ¿Es un mito o algo así?

-No, el ozaru no es ninguna leyenda…

Bulma parpadeo – ¿Ozaru?

-Con la cantidad apropiada de ondas Blutz un saiyajin puede transformarse en un poderoso Ozaru.

- ¿Ondas Blutz?

Vegeta se burló

-¿Acaso tengo que explicarte todo muchacha? Son…

-Las ondas producidas por iluminación celestial, normalmente son las que el sol refleja a la luz de la luna. Si, he oído de ellas antes – ¿Acaso tenía que reírse? ¿Era todo aquello una broma? –O sea, ¿me estas diciendo que te transformas a la luz de la luna? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un hombre lobo?

El príncipe entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie, acercándose y permitiendo que su cola tocara la parte inferior del brazo de ella. -¿Para ti esto se parece a la cola de un lobo?

Los hermosos ojos azules de la chica se ampliaron ante la sorpresa

-Entonces esa es la razón por la que te dicen 'pequeño mono'

-¡NO HAY NADA DE PEQUEÑO EN ESTA TRANSFORMACIÓN! – rápidamente su cola se soltó del brazo de la joven y se enredó en su cintura. Vegeta se pasó una mano por su rostro, exasperado. -¿Dónde oíste sobre las ondas Blutz?

-De pronto no soy tan patética ¿verdad? – Señaló Bulma colocando las manos en sus caderas –Para tu información teníamos que hacer una investigación en la escuela sobre las fases lunares, pero era demasiado aburrido. Mi padre mencionó algo sobre las ondas que se utilizan como fuente de energía alternativa. La versión nocturna de los rayos solares. Así que lo busqué, es algo realmente interesante.

Ella pausó antes de continuar

-¿Sabes realmente lo que está pasando cuándo cambias? ¿O eres como un hombre lobo que se entrega por completo a la matanza?

-Los saiyajines de élite, como yo, son entrenados desde pequeños para tener control sobre sus transformaciones ozaru.

Bulma suspiró

-Así que no hay amenaza de que inicies una repentina masacre, eso es un alivio.- a lo que el chico respondió sonriendo maquiavélico…

-¡No trates de asustarme Vegeta!- aunque otro pensamiento vino a ella –Tú no te haz convertido en ozaru en mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Por lo que yo sé, no hay luna visible cerca de donde estamos.

-En las arenas de entrenamiento hay un simulador de ondas Blutz, y, los saiyajines han aprendido una técnica para crear una luna artificial.

La chica sonrió -¿De verdad? ¡Enséñame como!

-Todavía tengo que aprenderla.

-¿De verdad?- Bulma encontraba difícil de creer "¿una técnica que el príncipe de los saiyajines no aprendió?" Pero vegeta pareció leer su duda

-Fui secuestrado por Freezer antes de que me la enseñaran. Y el inútil de Nappa, no fue lo suficientemente competente para aprender una técnica tan compleja.

-mmm, supongo que eso será un poco difícil. Probablemente necesitaríamos usar una de tus bolas de energía manipulándola junto con las propiedades de la atmósfera. –Bulma se acercó a la mesa y tomó un trozo de papel pese a las protestas del príncipe. –Todo lo que se tendría que tomar en cuenta es la condición atmosférica del planeta, y considerando que visitan planetas habitables la variación de la fuerza y energía no debe ser muy diferente. Pero tal vez tengas que usar el sol como fuente de energía de luz por lo que tendrías que tomar en cuenta el ángulo de lanzamiento a la superficie.

Por primera vez, Vegeta parecía sin habla. Relajó sus brazos y sus ojos parecían extremadamente curiosos.

-¿Tú puedes decirme cómo hacer la técnica de la luna artificial?

-Pues, eso creo. Yo no se, en realidad, manejar la energía como tu lo haces, pero tengo algunas ideas de como puedes hacer esto posible.

-¡Esa es un idea genial!

-Lo se.

-Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte por tu apariencia mediocre.

-¡Claro que no tengo apariencia mediocre! Tú eres el que me está pidiendo un favor.

Vegeta gruñó –No te lo estoy pidiendo, muchacha.

-¿Entonces? Porque creo que no tienes ni idea de como crear una luna artificial. –Ella sonrió, triunfante ante la frustración del chico – Y lamento dejarlo así, pero creo que es momento de que le haga una visita a mi 'querido Zaabon'.

El saiyajin se dio la vuelta rápidamente, se mostraba indiferente y desinteresado en la chica.

-De acuerdo, recuerda…

-Lo se vegeta, me lo dices todo el tiempo… -Dijo coquetamente – "no dejes que el horrible lagarto azul te toque o explotaré la tierra" –Bulma se atrevió a tocar delicadamente el cabello negro del saiyajin, lo que le valió un gruñido por parte del príncipe – Creo que estás un poquito celoso.

-Hmp, no me toques – prácticamente escupió- Tu me haces vomitar.

-hahaha, O muy celoso, no me esperes despierto…

.

.

.

_¡Hola! No saben como amo cada vez que mi celular suena porque me ha llegado un Rw… es maravilloso saber que siguen al pendiente de la historia :3 me da ánimo a seguir cuando me siento un poco desanimada o sin enfoque (:* Acaban de terminar mis vacaciones, pero seguiré subiendo con regularidad en lo posible. ¡Nuevamente agradezco a Gabo por ayudarme! ¡Gracias hermosa por ayudarme a reír en mi bloqueo mental! ¡Les envío un abrazo enorme y buena vibra a todos! ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_

_Atte: lissa Dragomir._


	8. Preparándose para Freezer

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la imaginación de aria710.

**Capitulo 8**

**Preparándose para Freezer.**

* * *

><p>Zaabon empezaba a aburrirle. Fue agradable por un tiempo, escuchar todos esos elogios sobre su belleza e inteligencia. Pero después de la milésima vez, las cosas comenzaron a volverse completamente rutinarias y fastidiosas. Eso no era nada comparado con sus 'charlas' con Vegeta, quien, al no ser un completo idiota, tornaba bastante entretenidas sus conversaciones. Ella reconocía que el chico tal vez no era un alma caritativa, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez ni siquiera se acercaba a ser una buena persona. Pero no podía evitar que ciertas cosas se le fueran de las manos.<p>

Sin importar lo muy arrogante y odioso que el príncipe llegaba a ser, nunca la tocó. Al menos no de 'esa' forma. Claro, seguramente perdió la cuenta de las muchas amenazas que él le lanzó. Pero, cuando llegaba el momento, Vegeta la mantenía con vida, justo ahí.

— ¿Señorita Bulma? —Ella parpadeó y ahuyentó sus pensamientos lejos del saiyajin y le regaló al alíen que tenía enfrente, una sonrisa.

— Disculpa, ¿qué decías?

— Me estaba preguntando, señorita, si usted sabe cómo Vegeta consiguió que su cabello permaneciera en perfecto orden en cualquier momento —Preguntó Zaabon muy curioso al respecto— En cada pelea, es impresionante como lo mantiene siempre en su sitio.

— Oh —Bulma se miraba las manos por el aburrimiento extremo— Pues no hizo nada, una vez le pregunté por qué quiso un corte de cabello tan diferente y él indicó que fue el cabello con el que nació. Aparentemente, éste no cambia de forma nunca, bueno, a menos que sea cortado.

— Vaya, qué lastima que el dato sea inútil en mi caso —murmuró Zaabon, acariciando pensativamente su trenza.

— "¡Qué demonios! ¿Acaso el gran Dragón esperaba que me casara con un tipo que se interesa más en su apariencia que en mí?... Bueno, tal vez sea más divertido si vamos de compras." —Pero ese pensamiento no pudo desvanecer la mueca que apareció en su jovial rostro.

Los hermosos ojos dorados de Zaabon reflejaron desconcierto— ¿Sucede algo señorita?

— ¿Qué?... Oh, no. Tal vez es sólo mi nerviosismo porque mañana regresa Freezer.

— Pero no se preocupe, Señorita Bulma —Siseó Zaabon, haciendo que sus frías manos recorrieran la mejilla de ella hasta llegar a su fleco, y tersamente le pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja— Estoy seguro de que él te amará tanto como yo.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto, ¿y qué si Zaabon era un tanto superficial? Era bellísimo y estaba completamente loco por ella. Bueno, si esto era así, ¿entonces qué demonios hacía pensando en el imbécil Saiyajin?

— Organizaré algo para que mañana puedas reunirte con él. Le he hablado mucho acerca de ti. Se encuentra expectante sobre la fémina que tiene tan interesado al Príncipe mono.

— ¿Vegeta puede acompañarnos? —Sus palabras salieron disparadas antes que sus pensamientos analizaran lo que había dicho.

— Hm, supongo que sí. Si a ti te preocupa que él pueda molestarse.

Bulma no pudo responder. Simplemente se volteó repentinamente, incómoda por la cercanía de Zaabon a su cuerpo. Su habitación era en demasía diferente a la de Vegeta, había tapices que se extendían a lo largo de la estancia, con joyas y piedras preciosas incrustadas, permitiendo una vista esplendorosa. En una ocasión comentó que admiraba la belleza y un elegante espejo que adornaba el lugar era prueba de ello. Toda la estancia era cálida y confortable, a excepción claro, del propio Zaabon. Él sonrió tras ella, tomando la mejilla delicada en su mano. La joven sólo quería alejarse, pero se abstuvo, no lo creyó conveniente al momento.

— Si lo deseas, puedo 'disponer' de él, Bulma.

— "¿¡Pero qué demonios? !" No, eso no será necesario.

— No te preocupes por el saiyajin, no es más que una ramita que fácilmente puede quebrarse. Aunque el Gran Freezer tal vez no esté tan contento con tal decisión…

Bulma roló los ojos en señal de frustración— ¿Es que acaso no hay nada qué detenga a éste tipo? Parece invencible ante mis ojos.

— Hace muchas preguntas, Señorita Bulma. —Sonrió Zaabon suspicazmente.

— Eh… ¡Es sólo curiosidad! Vengo de una familia de científicos. Está en mi naturaleza cuestionarme acerca del por qué de las cosas, especialmente cuando todo apunta a alguien que clama ser invencible.

El tono de Zaabon se volvió defensivo— ¡El Gran Freezer es invencible! Si Él desea la destrucción de algo o alguien, ¡esto habrá desaparecido en cuestión de segundos! ¡La única manera de librarlo sería escapando de la muerte misma!

Bulma rió— ¿O sea, siendo inmortal? —La chica paró de sonreír al ver el semblante sombrío de Zaabon.

— Tal vez —El alíen verde sacudió su trenza, de manera que colgara elegantemente en su espalda— Me molestan estas conversaciones. Señorita Bulma, ¿por qué mejor no me cuentas sobre esa maravillosa invención humana llamada maquillaje? ¿Cómo es que puede mejorar la apariencia de alguien sin tanto esfuerzo?

La muchacha retuvo la estruendosa carcajada que estaba por venir ante el comentario y se puso de pie— En realidad, me parece mejor que me vaya, no quiero lucir demacrada mañana ante _'El gran Freezer'._

— Como lo desees. —Zaabon se levantó y galantemente abrió la puerta, tomando delicadamente un brazo de la peliazul— Recuerda, el saiyajin no es una amenaza para mí. Podrías ser mía en el momento que lo desees.

Sus pensamientos volaron, Vegeta no era una buena persona, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo amenazándola. Se suponía que Zaabon era su 'verdadero amor', su pareja ideal. Pero no podía hacerlo, desear la muerte del Príncipe, nunca.— Adiós Zaabon.

— Adiós, Señorita Bulma.

* * *

><p>— Al Baño ¡ahora! —El saiyajin no podía soportar ese olor en sus aposentos, en especial, cuando se confundía tan dulcemente con el de ella.— "Dulce, delicioso, ¿Delicioso? ¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!" —Vegeta señaló el cuarto de baño, pero pudo notar algo extraño en el rostro de la joven. Algo andaba mal. Estaba aun más asustada de lo normal. — ¿Qué te pasa muchacha?<p>

— Nada. —Pero su débil voz la traicionó, así que el chico resopló y le quito la toalla de las manos— Quédate y dime qué sucede.

La chica gruñó en respuesta— ¿Desde cuándo te importa Vegeta?

— Desde que empiezas a esconderme cosas. Pero ya no voy a callar, ¿Freezer llegará antes de lo esperado?

Bulma negó con la cabeza y cogió la toalla, pero el Príncipe la tomó de nuevo y continuó su interrogatorio— Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

— No lo sé —Esta respuesta le pareció más sincera al joven, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella y se alegró al ver que no necesitó persuasión para que siguiera hablando— Él acaba de decirme, que si yo lo quería, él…

— ¿Él qué? —Trató de contener la amargura en su voz, que por alguna razón se había tornado aun más sensible.

— Que él te mataría por mí… si yo quiero…

Vegeta simplemente no supo qué hacer con eso. Sus instintos le dijeron rápidamente que se pusiera en guardia. Si Zaabon lo atacaba a muerte, tenía que poner todos sus sentidos para permanecer con vida.

— "Si tan sólo supiera hacer la técnica de la luna artificial, ¡no tendría por qué preocuparme por ese insecto!" —Pero su mente inesperadamente maquiló otra idea, una atractivamente confusa— Tú no aceptaste esa oferta. —A lo que la chica negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Vegeta… —Bulma se acercó a él, levantando lentamente sus manos, pero instintivamente él dio un paso para atrás.

— No te entiendo, tuviste la oportunidad de deshacerte de mí para siempre. ¿Por qué dijiste no?

— Sí, dije no.

— ¿Por qué muchacha? —Murmuró él, arrugando el ceño con gran confusión llegando casi a la ira— Yo no he sido amable contigo.

— Mentira. Me has protegido a tú muy extraña forma. Sé que me has mantenido con vida, Vegeta. Claro, eres un imbécil que tiene sus fijaciones, pero, ¿qué puedo esperar? Has estado atrapado en éste lugar casi toda tú vida. ¿Por qué me ofreces libertad si tienes la oportunidad de alcanzar la tuya también?

Vegeta se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados. No quería mirarla, sus ojos azules, con esa gran energía, eran demasiado atractivos. La chica lo frustraba de mil maneras, sin embargo, estaba en lo correcto. La mantenía con vida. Pudo librarse de ella, descubrir alguna debilidad de Freezer por su cuenta, o simplemente seguir entrenando hasta ser más fuerte que el maldito lagarto. Pero en lugar de eso, decidió dejarla ahí, a salvo. Manteniéndola con él— Eres una tonta.

— Y tú un mocoso obstinado —Susurró colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico— Dame la toalla, sé lo mucho que te molesta ese olor.

Vegeta se volteó nuevamente. Su cercanía lo golpeaba, como una gran explosión de ki en su semblante. La peliazul trataba de mantenerse seria, cosa que era hilarante. Su hermoso rostro, tan alegre como siempre… belleza a la que ya se había acostumbrado. ¿Y si pudiera tomarla? Pero él podía hacerlo, tenía todas las oportunidades para. Nada podía interponerse en su camino, más que sus débiles golpes y gritos.

Dio un paso hacía ella, pero se detuvo de inmediato. Él no la quería, no así. — Vete. —Le tiró la toalla y se dio la vuelta. Escuchó como la chica caminó por el pasillo que conecta al baño y como abrió la regadera.

A Bulma le gustaban las duchas con agua caliente, cosa que lo estaba volviendo loco, el flujo de humo inundando su habitación, su apariencia después de salir. Aunque, nada era tan molesto como su forma de 'cantar'. Lo que para ella era un zumbido suave, él lo percibía con claridad rotunda debido a sus sentidos saiyajin. Su voz era tan atroz, que en varias ocasiones deseo ser sordo para no escuchar semejante concierto.

El agua dejó de correr y pronto una ráfaga de vapor atiborró la habitación, haciendo que el joven Príncipe se quitara los guantes, debido al calor. Odiaba sobre todo, cuando salía de la ducha. Su esencia se dispersaba en cada rincón. Hacía que cada poro de su piel se despertara. Vegeta dirigió una sigilosa mirada en su dirección, sintiendo como una calidez se expandía en su pecho.

La chica no vestía absolutamente nada, sólo llevaba la pequeña toalla atada a su cuerpo, y ésta, no era precisamente un ejemplo de algo abrigador. Ella no era nada humilde respecto a su fisonomía. Y fue como un golpe en la cabeza para el muchacho, admirar la escultura que tenía enfrente.

Si se analizaba su relación con las mujeres, todo se reducía a las víctimas que sacrificaba. Así que sobra decir, que hasta el momento, ninguna fémina se le había presentado tal y cual, como la que ahora paseaba por su habitación. El agua caía de su pelo, deslizándose suavemente por su delicada piel, por sus hermosas piernas. El Príncipe sentía como la calidez se iba extendiendo hasta acumularse en su entrepierna. Mordió su lengua en un intento vano de suprimir el sonrojo que se extendía por su rostro.

— Rayos, olvidé mi cápsula. —Bulma se adelantó, rozando suavemente su brazo con el suyo, haciendo que el calor en la zona baja se intensificara— ¿Vegeta? —Ella se volteo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que él tomaba unos bóxers y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. La chica tocó la puerta inmediatamente— Oye, ¿qué te sucede?, aún no he terminado.

Él la ignoró olímpicamente y fijó el agua en su temperatura más fría. La joven comenzó a revisar su ropa, y con cada cápsula que abría, el altero se hacía más y más grande.

— Muchacha, ¿Acaso lo único que tú posees es ropa? —Por supuesto que sabía que tenía más. Sin embargo, con ella eso derivaría en una pelea.

— ¡No! —Contestó, tomando otra cápsula que mostró una mochila y unas botellas de agua muy viejas— Y mira quien habla, todo lo que tienes son armaduras y spandex.

Él tocó el aparato en su cara— También un rastreador.

— Sí, del cual nunca recibí las gracias. Por cierto.

— Hmp.

Bulma sonrió— De nada.

— "Muchacha insolente" —Pero permitió que una sonrisa leve se presentara en su rostro.

La peliazul revolvía en su bolso, cada vez más furiosa. — ¿Dónde está?

Vegeta se sentó en su armario, observando la armadura que poseía cuando era niño. El sello de Vegeta-sei. Mataría por tener uno de su tamaño, así le recordaría a Freezer que no es una mascota, sino todo un Príncipe. — ¿Qué estás gritando muchacha?

— ¡Mi radar! ¿Dónde está? Uh, ésta es la bolsa equivocada— Encapsuló ésto y volvió al contenedor— ¡¿Dónde está? !

— ¡DEJA DE GRITAR! ¡Un día quedaré sordo por culpa de tu insoportable voz!

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces podría burlarme de ti sin todos esos contrataques de tu parte! ¡Uf! —La chica se dejó caer en el piso, la 'bata' que llevaba se le subió hasta la altura de las rodillas. —No puedo creer que lo perdí.

— ¿Qué perdiste?

— Mi… —Su voz se tornaba apagada— Es como una brújula que rastrea cosas.

Vegeta bufó— ¿Y para qué necesitarías un rastreador muchacha?

— Para saber si un idiota se me aproxima, claro. —El desorden en el piso desapareció instantáneamente, dejando solo un vestido— Ahora, date la vuelta.

Él obedeció de mala gana. Luchando con toda su determinación para no verla. Anteriormente sólo la había encontrado en ropa interior, pensamiento que hizo la idea de voltear más tentadora— "Enfócate"

— Bueno, listo. —Estaba tomando su cabello para atarlo en una coleta y luego miró a vegeta. Se acercó suavemente— Oye, relájate.

Apenas si había notado lo tenso que tenía sus hombros, y, con un toque de ella, mágicamente sus músculos se destensaron. Pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en su rostro. Freezer, odiaba a ese maldito. Lo quería muerto, más que muerto. Quería que se quemara en el más profundo abismo del infierno— Tócame otra vez y…

— Y moriré, bla, bla, bla, Vegeta. —Ella se paseó frente a él, obedeciendo sus deseos de no ser tocado. —Vamos a calmarnos y a prepararnos para conocer al lagarto. ¿Está bien?

— ¿Dónde dijo Zaabon qué sería el encuentro?

— Sala de conferencias #74.

Vegeta asintió alejando sus pensamientos de ira y desprecio. El tiempo llegará, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse. Cualquier signo de desprecio, haría que perdiera el favor de Freezer, o sea, perdería la protección del alíen. Y tomando en cuenta lo mucho que Dodoria y Zaabon amaban golpearlo, no sobreviviría ni un día. — Vámonos.

* * *

><p><em>Les debo una enorme disculpa por retrasarme tanto al subir éste capítulo. Pero muchas gracias a tod(oa)s las que me apoyaron y me tuvieron paciencia. Gracias por cada nuevo alert, favorito y Rw que me han enviado. Alegran mi corazoncito. Los invito a que formen parte de una comunidad hermosa en Facebook llamada "Por los que leemos fics de Dragón Ball" Encontrarán personas maravillosas y un lugar dónde desahogar nuestro amor por la serie. Agradezco a mi Nadeshico también por los consejos ortográficos. Les mando un beso a todos. Que tengan buen fin de semana. Y les recomiendo que vean la película de los vengadores xD ¡Está fenomenal! Hahaha… Hasta el siguiente capítulo._

_Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena. P.C.  
><em>


	9. Él Gato y el ratón

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la imaginación de aria710.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos y todas ahora no tardé tanto en subir. Parezco grabadora diciendo lo mismo, pero no me cansaré de agradecer cada rw que me llega. Es fantástico. Las frases que coloco al final, algunas son de los libros que he leído. Otras, son de la página ... Ahí encontrarán infinidad de temáticas. Ha, a mí también me gustaba Zaabon (xD mickyme hahaha) No creo que sea gay, sólo es metrosexual xD hahaha :3 T.T soy caso perdido ¿cierto? xD bueno… una nota adicional, El significado al español de Freezer, es congelador ;) Tómenlo en cuenta para éste capítulo… Sin más, les dejo leer. :*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

**Él Gato y el ratón.**

* * *

><p>El aire que la rodeaba estaba más que congelado. Bulma sólo atinó acercarse a Vegeta, alimentándose de su calor. Aquella habitación realmente estaba hecha hielo.<p>

—"Bueno, se llama Freezer por una razón ¿cierto?"

La chica aún no lograba descubrir lo que hacía tan amenazador a ese monstruo. Claro, era intimidante a primera vista, pero, también lo eran la mayoría de los alíen que viven en esa estación espacial. Podría decirse que hasta se veía demasiado pequeño, inferior al Príncipe, aunque no podía estar muy segura de su estatura, debido a que estaba sentado en una especie de trono flotante.

Sin duda ahora sabía porque el rosa y el morado eran sus colores favoritos. En sus brazos se extendía una 'piel' sonrosada y la armadura que usaba combinaba, ya que era matiz violáceo. Pero, cuando se concentró en su rostro, una sensación escalofriante corrió por toda su espalda, éste era blanco combinado con los dos tonos anteriores, sus labios eran tipo violeta-sangre. Sus ojos parecían al asecho, como una serpiente, totalmente concentrado en Saiyajin que se encontraba junto a ella.

Vegeta estaba tenso y, para su sorpresa, hizo una reverencia.

—Señor, es bueno verle de nuevo.

—Oh, Vegeta.

Su voz, Bulma quería encogerse, era terrible, helada, turbadora. Sus oídos chillaban ante el sonido. El monstruo continuaba, con sus pequeños y diabólicos ojos fijos en Vegeta.

— ¿Cómo está mi mono favorito?

—Bien, Señor, entrenando hasta que sea asignado.

Freezer asintió. Su pequeño trono se desplazó hacía adelante, dejando atrás a Dodoria y Zaabon que lo flanqueaban a sus costados. —Es bueno escucharlo, creo que por fin he encontrado un trabajo digno de ti, mi príncipe.

Vegeta asintió. —Creo que Nappa estará feliz con la noticia.

El monstruo se rio, y la peliazul tembló ligeramente. Ahora que estaba más cerca, pudo percibir su aura, era completamente vil. Si pensaba que Vegeta era malo, éste alíen lo hacía ver como un cachorro cariñoso. Lentamente, posicionó uno de sus dedos blancos en la mejilla de la joven, a lo que de inmediato su cuerpo reaccionó con náuseas.

—Y Vegeta, ¿por qué tienes ésta criatura contigo? Zaabon me había contado de ella, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan débil.

—Gran Freezer. —A Bulma no le extrañó que Zaabon rebatiera ese último comentario. —Aunque su nivel de energía es insuficiente, es en realidad una pequeña muy interesante, mi Señor, la he encontrado realmente entretenida.

—Impresionante, entreteniendo a Zaabon y a Vegeta. Muy intrigante, me pregunto cuando se aburrirán y desharán de ti.

Vegeta la tomó por la muñeca inesperadamente, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo, ahora mismo no le importó lo que la chica pensara. —La etapa adolescente saiyajin, Señor Freezer, es un proceso único para mi. La muchacha me ha ayudado a calmar mis momentos más duros. Me parece que es todo un alivio.

—Mmm, bueno, espero que se vaya cuando termine tu desarrollo ¿Vegeta?

—Sí, Señor. —No hubo vacilación en su respuesta.

Bulma trataba de calmarse, pero era demasiado difícil tomando en cuenta lo mucho que le costaba mantener la boca cerrada. Aparte, el hecho de que todos prácticamente la trataban como una ramera, no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Trataba de repetirse que Vegeta estaba haciendo una gran actuación, pero no podía creer que fuera un mentiroso con tanto talento.

—Bien, ¿la llevarás contigo en tu misión? —Freezer no lo dejaría tan fácilmente.

Vegeta realmente estaba maquilando acerca de esto. Pero una mirada en dirección de la chica le hizo sacudir la cabeza en una respuesta negativa.

—Bien, supongo que puedes encontrar algo bueno y joven por ahí. Programaré tu lanzamiento para mañana. 11 meses de hibernación.

—Sí, Señor.

—Y tú, pequeña. —La chica dio un salto al notar que el extraño monstruo se dirigía hacía ella. — ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

La muchacha tuvo que pasar saliva antes de hablar. —Bulma, Lord Freezer.

Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del lagarto —Bueno Bulma, espero que la libres bien sin tu mono, me encantaría verte alguna vez. —Con esto, se dio la vuelta en su extraño asiento y les dio la espalda. —Adiós.

* * *

><p>—Vamos, date prisa. —El Príncipe murmuró con aspereza arrastrándola, como siempre, hacía el corredor.<p>

La joven estaba demasiado asustada para hablar. Su cuerpo estaba helado hasta los huesos, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. No, peor que eso. Así se encontró mirando al chico que tenía enfrente. — ¿Cómo has podido manejar todo eso?

— ¿Qué?

—Actuar como si te agradara él.

—Hmp, mucha práctica. —Vegeta la llevó al comedor después de llamar a Nappa con su rastreador.

Ella se estremeció y se sentó en la mesa de siempre. Ahora se daba cuenta de que muchos menos soldados la miraban, tal vez, por fin se acostumbraban a tener una chica en la estación espacial.

—No me gusta para nada.

Vegeta sonrió—Te apuesto a que lo odio más.

—Probablemente, pero aun así, parece que es malévolo.

—No parece, lo es. Él ha asesinado a más personas de las que podrías imaginar. 100 000 veces más que la población de tu insignificante planeta.

La chica bajó su mirada. —Incluyendo a tu familia.

—Sí. —El saiyajin la miró directamente a los ojos— ¡Para de compadecerme muchacha!

—Yo no…

—Sí, lo haces.

Bulma suspiró. —Bueno, no es difícil, en vez de crecer en un hermoso hogar, con una madre, un padre, un gato y dinosaurios como yo, has vivido con eso— echó un vistazo detrás del hombro de Vegeta, mirando a Nappa. —"Realmente no tiene a nadie". —pensó tristemente Bulma. — Creo que sé quién es el Saiyajin.

Eso inmediatamente llamó la atención de Vegeta — Me habías dicho, muchacha, que no tenías ni idea porque tu padre tiene una enorme compañía y que conocías a cientos de personas diarias y cualquiera de ellos pudo ser el saiyajin.

—Bueno, yo mentí.

No podía creer que le estaba contando. ¿Realmente iba a vender así a Goku?, pues sí. —"Quizá si sabe de la existencia de otro saiyajin fuera de aquí, tenga una motivación para llevarme a la Tierra." La peliazul dio marcha atrás. —Bueno, al menos creo saber.

—Lo sabes muchacha, dime su nombre.

—"Mierda, Vegeta está usando su voz seria." La chica pudo detectarlo al instante. —Su nombre es…

—Silencio, Nappa viene para acá, no pienso compartir con él todo esto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No es él lo más cercano que tienes a un amigo? —Ante su propio comentario, la chica quiso golpearse. ¿Acaso no estaba tratando de evitar la pregunta?

—Si nosotros queremos pensar en mi mejor amigo en éste infierno —Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente. —no puede ser alguien que busque hacerte menos. La traición es algo que no puedo perdonar.

Bulma no pudo contener su expresión de sorpresa. —Pero Nappa no te trai…

—Señor, asumo que el encuentro con Freezer fue bien.

Vegeta asintió ante el comentario—Sí, Nappa. Y muero de hambre, así que date prisa y trae nuestra comida inmediatamente.

—Sí, Vegeta. —Respondió el corpulento saiyajin, dirigiéndose a la mesa del bufete.

— ¿Es por eso qué lo tratas tan mal?

—Hmp. —Vegeta cruzó sus brazos pero colocó sus piernas alrededor de la silla de ella, acercándola hacía él. —Los traidores no merecen ser tratados de otra forma.

—"Cierto, mi error".

* * *

><p>Al parecer Nappa ya había oído de la misión. Ambos serían enviados a un planeta muy, muy lejano para cumplir un 'trabajo'. El príncipe se negó a darle detalles pero no era estúpida.<p>

Freezer estaba tratando de mantener su imperio. Él, va y vende planetas por dinero, ofreciendo algo tentador a la gente ya bajo su influencia. No hay duda de que Nappa y Vegeta son guerreros altamente capacitados, enviados a éste lugar para intimidar a 'personas importantes'. En lo que ella pensaba, tal vez tendrían que llegar a matar a alguien.

—"Es mejor que me quede aquí." —Pero cada vez estaba menos convencida de ello. Además de Zaabon, el príncipe había sido su única compañía en ese tiempo, de tal manera que sentía un hoyo en el estómago desconcertante de encontrarse ahí, sin él. — ¿Tengo que quedarme? —Bulma le había dado una cápsula al chico y éste estaba acomodando toda su ropa en una pila.

—Sí.

—Pero ¿piensas qué es buena idea? —La peliazul vio como él doblaba perfectamente todo, sin una sola arruga. —Quiero decir, me estás dejando sola con Zaabon.

—Muchacha. —Vegeta encapsuló todas sus pertenencias. —Zaabon pudo haberte tomado en todo este tiempo si lo hubiera deseado. No puedo encontrar una razón para estar preocupado. No te entiendo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué quieres venir? —Había más curiosidad que ira en su voz

—No quiero estar sola.

Los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron, mientras colocaba la cápsula sobre la mesa. —Tú no prefieres estar conmigo. Largo, ve con Zaabon y dime todo lo que él conozca acerca de Freezer.

—Pero Vegeta…—No entendía porque no quería quedarse, lo único que sabía, es que cuando despertó no quería que el saiyajin se marchara.

— ¡¿QUÉ?

Su voz inmediatamente bajó ante el grito. —¿Cuándo te vas?

—Temprano. —Él era tan contundente, tan indiferente.

—Está bien, nos vemos ésta noche entonces.

Vegeta hizo un gesto para que se fuera. —Entrenaré toda la noche.

—Entonces no importa. —Bulma caminó en el pasillo, perdida en sus pensamientos. —"Idiota, me quiere abandonar por 11 meses" —Pero negó con la cabeza—"¡11 meses es sólo de ida!"

La chica se rehusó a estar 20 meses en esa estúpida nave, esperando a que el príncipe regresara. —"Eso es todo Bulma, tienes que encontrar algo sobre Freezer o inventarlo, de ese modo Vegeta te enviará a casa ¡esta noche!" —Ya antes había contemplado la idea, pero se detenía por ser una terrible mentirosa, sobre todo cuando se trataba del Saiyajin. —"Vale la pena intentarlo, de otro modo significaría estar aquí atrapada por ¡Dos años! Al menos se tragó la mentira de que no conocía la identidad de Goku, eso ya es algo."

Así que era todo. Trataría de por lo menos de que Zaabon le diera algo más o menos aplicable para matar a Freezer y, sino lo conseguía, ella improvisaría algo. —"El fuego suena creíble, claro, el monstruo es tan frío como el hielo."

—Oh, señorita Bulma, qué bueno que está de regreso. —Dijo el alíen color acuoso apartándose para que la peliazul entrara en la habitación. La chica fue a sentarse en un gran cojín azul de los muchos que poseía y esperó a que él se sentara enfrente.

—Hola Zaabon. ¿Feliz ahora que Freezer está aquí?

— ¡Sí! Es tan impresionante como te lo he descrito. ¿Verdad?

Determinada a regresar a casa esa noche, la chica no tuvo reparos en censurar sus comentarios. —En realidad estaba esperando algo, un poco diferente.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? — Los ojos de Zaabon se abrieron ante la sorpresa —Bueno, es porque tal vez tú has escuchado hablar de sus otras formas.

—"¿Otras formas?" Puede ser, ¿me las recordarías de nuevo?

Zaabon emitió un bostezo. —El Gran Freezer tiene 4 formas diferentes en total. La que viste ahora era la más baja en energía. Dicen, que su forma natural, en realidad es la 4 y última. Pero Él se niega a entrar en ese estado, sería demasiado terrible.

—Qué generoso de parte de él… "me pregunto si Vegeta sabe esto…"

—Parece que le agradaste, Señorita Bulma.

La chica dudó un momento y musitó — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Él te permitió vivir.

—"Oh"

Ella retrocedió al tacto de Zaabon en su mejilla para después desviarse hacía su cuello. Sólo atinó hacerse para atrás tosiendo y tratando de cambiar el ambiente del lugar. —Vegeta mencionó una vez, que a Freezer le desagradaba cierto mito saiyajin.

El guerrero se burlaba ante el comentario. —Quién sabe qué historias de monos te cuenta…

—"Inútil"

—Aunque me acuerdo de una rebelión una vez, ese canalla de tercera clase tuvo la audacia de desafiar a Freezer directamente.

La muchacha se sorprendió ante esto. —¿Y qué le sucedió?

—Estalló junto con su planeta. —Dijo como si nada, tomando un mechón de cabello de la chica. —Tienes unos ojos hermosos.

—Gracias. — Moviéndose de nuevo ante su tacto. —"Shen long, ¿realmente es él? "

Ella recordaba sus pensamientos originales, le gustó desde el momento en que lo vio, fue a la primera persona que conoció en aquel horrible lugar e instantáneamente quiso que fuera su novio. Pero ahora, todo lo que quería era…

—Sólo un beso, Señorita Bulma. —Murmuró Zaabon acercándose más a la joven, helando todo el aire alrededor de ellos. —Un beso antes de…

Todo en su interior oscureció cuando sus labios quedaron en contacto con los de él. Su primer beso. Nunca esperó que fuera así. En una estación espacial, con un alíen al que apenas conocía. Sin abrazos, sin pasión, ni siquiera tenía sus ojos cerrados, aparte de que el último comentario que le hizo la había molestado. Así que rompió el contacto sólo unos segundos después de que comenzó. —¿Antes de qué?

—Antes de entregarte al Gran Freezer, por supuesto.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —Su rostro palideció y su estómago comenzó a dar vueltas. —"¿Está hablando enserio?" ¿Por qué? —Su voz se encontraba presa del pánico. — ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Señorita Bulma— Sus manos quisieron hacerse de un mechón de cabello de la peliazul, pero ésta lo apartó rápidamente. —Te lo dije, te encontró interesante. Y ahora que Vegeta está por irse, necesitas otro hombre a tu favor.

La mano voló en una bofetada antes de que pudiera procesarlo. No pensó en las consecuencias, sólo en esas repugnantes palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Los ojos dorados la traspasaron. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La joven se levantó y dio un paso atrás furiosa. —¿Cómo pueden hacer ésto las esferas del Dragón? Tú no eres perfecto. ¡Eres vil! ¿¡Cómo pude permitir que me besaras! ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan…!

Una mano en torno a su cuello le cortó la voz y el oxígeno. Echó una mirada a Zaabon, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sentía como era estrangulada cruelmente.

—¡Muchacha impertinente! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarles a tus superiores de esa manera? Quizá Vegeta lo soporte, pero yo te aplastaré. —Su voz era veneno puro.

La penumbra comenzaba a extenderse, tratando inútilmente de zafarse del agarre del alíen. Todo era infructuoso. No encontraba la manera de salir de ésta. Sus opciones se estaban acabando. Ningún coqueteo le iba a sacar de ahí, no había Goku para un inesperado rescate. Iba a morir.

Bruscamente su cabeza se estrelló contra un cojín de peluche. Fue lo último que vio antes de que el muro explotara y todo se volviera negro.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ahora subí capítulo debido a un error de dedo al escribir una palabra xD No importa xD hahaha He estado traduciendo así que... Capítulos adelantados ya tengo... :) Cuidence mucho... Gracias a Todos :)<em>

* * *

><p><em>He fallado una y otra vez en mi vida, por eso he conseguido el éxito.M.S.<em>


	10. Karbos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la imaginación de aria710.

**Capitulo 10**

**Karbos.**

* * *

><p>Era reducido y apretado… Cualquiera que fuese el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. Tomando en cuenta su situación anterior, debía estar en algo parecido al cielo. ¿Apretado y oscuro? No era precisamente lo que esperaba. Siempre pensó que el 'otro mundo' sería… grande, y blanco, muy, muy blanco. Pero todo lo que percibía era penumbra.<p>

—"Tal vez deberías abrir tus ojos, Genio."

Bulma dio un salto inmediato. No se encontraba en el paraíso, simplemente, era de noche. Se hallaba descansando en una 'cama' suave, aunque no tan cómoda. Las estrellas brillaban mientras, ¿corrían con rapidez? — ¿Qué demo…?—La chica volteó la cabeza y dio otro respingo. No se encontraba en una extraña cama como pensó originalmente. — ¿Vegeta? —El príncipe se encontraba bajo ella con los ojos cerrados. La peliazul estaba en su regazo, su cabeza topaba en el techo de la reducida nave. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro, demasiado ansiosa como para dejarlo dormir. — ¿Vegeta?

—Tan molesta como siempre, muchacha. —Él abrió uno de sus ojos. —Tal vez, debí dejarte mejor con Zaabon.

Ella sonrió, ahí tenía la respuesta a una de las preguntas que rondaban su mente. —Tú me ayudaste.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así! — Vegeta movió sus piernas provocando que Bulma cayera un poco.

Sin embargo, la chica se acomodó de nuevo, sujetándolo por el cuello y colocando la cabeza en su hombro, permitiendo que las lágrimas se abrieran paso entre sus hermosos ojos. — ¡Tú me salvaste! ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que estaba pasando? ¡Gracias Vegeta, gracias!

— ¡Suéltame! —Pero su empuje fue muy ligero. — Te lo dije muchacha, estaba entrenando. En mi descanso me pasé por el cuarto de Zaabon para ver si ya habían terminado. Mi rastreador me indicó que tu nivel de potencia se elevó hasta 8, que en tú caso sería como transformarte en súper saiyajin. Y de repente se redujo.

Bulma secó sus oceánicos ojos y lo miró fijamente — ¿Un súper Saiyajin?

—Olvídalo, la fluctuación en tu poder de energía me hizo captar que algo no andaba bien.

La joven se frotó las sienes tratando de recordar. —Yo… vi el muro explotar.

—En realidad fue la puerta y no la exploté, sólo la forcé para entrar.

Nuevamente, la peliazul lo abrazó, sus lágrimas ahora eran más abundantes. — ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

—Te he traído conmigo—murmuró, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del universo. —Ellos no nos autorizaron tres naves. Así que soy el desafortunado que tiene que estar pegado a ti. Muchacha, basta. Me estás mojando todo mi traje.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Pero seguía llorando, aferrada con gran fuerza al saiyajin sentado bajo ella.

—Eres una mentirosa terrible. —Vegeta puso delicadamente una mano sobre la espalda de la chica. Bulma se rio del esfuerzo que hacía por animarla y dejó de llorar, pero aun así apoyó su rostro en el cuello del príncipe. Su corazón se aceleró cuando no le pidió que se quitara. Él siguió hablando. —Además, no podía dejarte morir.

Sonrió, la cercanía del muchacho le parecía increíblemente cálida. — ¿Y por qué?

—Porque necesitas decirme sobre el otro saiyajin.

—Oh—Su voz casi desapareció. —"Estúpido y terco saiyajin, salvas mi vida, casi me haces pensar que eres el chico al que las esferas del Dragón se referían. No, yo soy la única estúpida aquí."

— ¿Y bien?

Bulma retrocedió un poco. — ¿Quieres qué te lo diga ahora?

—Vamos a estar aquí por once meses. No veo porqué no.

—"¿Once meses así? Aunque no me siento nada incómoda en este momento, en las piernas del saiyajin, no es lo mismo 11 minutos a 11 meses." Acepto, pero sólo si me dices el porqué de tu odio hacía Nappa.

—Yo no odio a Nappa.

—Y me dices mentirosa…

—Si esperas que te cuente todo, no interrumpas muchacha. —Vegeta se movió ligeramente y observó por la ventana. —No me fío de Nappa, Freezer me sacó de casa cuando era muy pequeño.

La peliazul sintió un suspiro del muchacho, no quería hablar, demasiado curiosa y feliz de que finalmente se abriera a ella.

—Pero no me secuestró, como te hice creer.

—"¿QUÉ?" —Ante su curiosidad increíblemente la chica pudo mantener su boca cerrada.

—Fui entregado a él por mi padre, El Rey Vegeta. El muy bastardo me entregó como si fuera una propiedad. Y, a través de Nappa, el plan se llevó a cabo.

—Vegeta…—Nuevamente guardó silencio. —Pero Nappa tal vez estaba siguiendo órdenes.

— ¿Órdenes? ¡Él juró protegerme! En cambio, me entregó al demonio. —Su voz se había vuelto lúgubre, tono que simplemente utilizaba cuando hablaba de Freezer.

—Bien—la peliazul se giró dejando su espalda sobre el pecho del muchacho. —Nappa no nos agrada.

—Hmp—

— ¿Y ahora qué Vegeta? ¿Sólo nos sentaremos aquí por meses y meses?

—Por supuesto que no. —Respondió el chico señalando un botón. —Este sistema de hibernación, digamos que te induce en una especie de coma por cierto tiempo pre-asignado. Nosotros despertaremos cerca de 20 minutos antes de aterrizar.

— ¡Oh, Genial! — Bulma se movió para presionarlo pero Vegeta le agarró la mano.

—Muchacha, el saiyajin.

—"Oh bien, creo que puedo confiar en él ahora, Salvó mi vida." Creo que mi amigo Goku, debe ser uno de ustedes.

— ¿Goku? Ese no es un nombre saiyajin. —Alegó en son de burla.

La joven resopló—Es obvio, él no sabe de que raza es. Al menos no lo creo, pero estábamos viajando juntos, antes de que… Que mi padre me enviara al espacio. Pero sí, Yamcha, goku y yo…

— ¿Yamcha? ¿Ese fue el otro olor desagradable que traías cuando llegaste aquí?

La chica se rascó la cabeza. —Tal vez, pero ¿Cómo puedes recordar a qué olía?

Vegeta volteó su cabeza. —Hmp, eso no te concierne.

—Sí, como sea, él tiene una cola como tú y es realmente poderoso. Y también come desesperadamente.

—Interesante. —El príncipe presionó un botón de su rastreador. —Me pregunto porque un saiyajin fue enviado a tú planeta, y éste sigue intacto. Tal vez Nappa lo sepa.

— ¿Intacto? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada que te concierna. —El chico se decidió por mejor apagar su rastreador, desechando la idea. —Mis piernas se están entumiendo, Muchacha, Porqué estás tan pesada…

— ¡Cállate! —Ella se echó hacía atrás, tratando de acumular todo su peso sobre él. A lo que el chico respondió con un estremecimiento. —Oye, Vegeta…

— ¿Qué más puedes querer, aparte de aplastarme?

Bulma sonrió. —Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. ¿Desde cuándo tomas descansos durante tu entrenamiento?

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Vegeta se inclinara y presionara el botón de hibernación. —Sólo duérmete.

* * *

><p>11 meses se sintieron como 11 segundos, y la mayoría de ellos fueron los que esperó para sumergirse en la hibernación. Al principio tenía un olor farmacéutico, parecía algún tipo de producto hecho en la Corporación Cápsula, pero todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron tan pronto como cerró sus ojos, dejándola a la deriva del sueño más largo de su vida. Pero todo fue fugaz, sólo un instante.<p>

Bulma despertó debido a un codazo en sus costillas y al hacerlo, un ceño fruncido por parte del príncipe le dio la bienvenida.

—Levántate muchacha, tus ronquidos alertarán a todo el planeta de nuestra estancia aquí.

—Tan gruñón como siempre Vegeta. —Sus ojos brillaron al contemplar el entorno.

Era un lugar diferente, nuevo, sin metales, nada gris. El aire a su alrededor lo sentía desigual, no era parecido al de la tierra, pero tampoco era como el de la estación espacial de Freezer. Se percibía caliente, la atmósfera mantenía un color enfermizo naranja. Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado mientras trataba de salir de la nave espacial.

— ¿Por qué Freezer quiere un planeta como este?

El paisaje, incluso aquellas partes no afectadas por el aterrizaje de las naves se veía desabrido. Árboles muertos se enfilaban en la zona circundante con aspecto de palitos clavados en un campo muerto.

—Karbos—Vegeta cruzó los brazos y miró a la tambaleante chica. — ¿Cuál es el problema?

—La gravedad aquí—la peliazul lentamente levantó su brazo, al hacerlo, no sentía dolor, pero le era más difícil realizar esa acción. Trató de impulsarse y correr, pero lo único que consiguió fue caerse de espaldas. —Oh, pero no te preocupes por mi, tú sigue caminando como si no estuviera siendo aplastada aquí.

Vegeta replicó—Estás bien, ahora levántate y deja de ser tan molesta, no quiero arrepentirme de mi decisión. El saiyajin volteó la cabeza en cuanto la nave de Nappa se abrió, dejando al viejo salir y estirar las piernas.

— ¡Oye, Vegeta!

Bulma se preguntó como el hombre calvo podía dirigirse a él con tanta indiferencia. Ayudó a vender la infancia del Príncipe, pero la bestia sólo actuaba como si fueran casi amigos.

—Nappa, tendremos que buscar una ubicación para guardar mi carga—Y con un movimiento en la cabeza señalo a la chica.

—"Idiota"

El chico apretó el botón de su rastreador. —La población es de 89.7 millones.

Nappa dio unos pasos adelantándose y sonrió ante la renuencia del pesado aire. —Me gusta estar aquí, el aire es áspero y el cielo es color naranja oscuro. Es casi como Vegeta-sei.

—Hmp—Con un hábil y rápido movimiento, Vegeta tomó a Bulma en sus brazos. —Quiero que la mitad de ellos hayan desaparecido al final de la semana.

La joven gimoteó cuando el Príncipe la echó sobre sus hombros.

—"¿De qué estaría hablando?" ¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo caminar solita!

El chico la ignoró olímpicamente. —Encuéntranos un lugar para acampar. Busca al tipo con el poder de pelea más alto y deshazte de él.

—Sí Vegeta. —Nappa presionó el botón de su rastreador y sonrió. —Esto será apenas interesante. La gravedad aquí es sólo la cuarta parte de la que había en Vegeta-sei. Estas criaturas son débiles. Tal vez ni siquiera tengamos que salir a depurar de noche.

Los ojos del príncipe se desviaron hacía la chica, que reposaba en su hombro. —Tal vez. Poco a poco comenzó a levantar el vuelo, por lo que Bulma se aferró a la parte trasera de la armadura de él en estado de shock. —Tienes dos horas para encontrarme. Largo. —Y con un rápido movimiento en la cabeza, Nappa partió hacia el horizonte.

Los ojos de Bulma comenzaron a abrirse ante la sorpresa. No podía creer que aquel hombre alto y calvo desapareciera de esa forma. Aunque, ahora que lo meditaba, no era del todo extraño, Vegeta lo hacía todo el tiempo. Lo insólito había sido, que parecía como si se hubiera ido…

— ¡Vegeta! ¿Nosotros estamos Flotando? —El príncipe hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

La chica sentía las fuertes manos de él perdiéndose en su espalda, recorriendo el espacio hasta la mitad de sus rodillas. Esto la hacía vibrar, de un modo demasiado satisfactorio.

—Hmp, no me digas que el Saiyajin ni siquiera sabe volar.

— ¿Así fue como Nappa se fue de aquí? ¿Tú puedes hacerlo también?

—Hmp, Claro. — Se acomodó el cuerpo de la joven aun más sobre su hombro, cosa que era terriblemente incómoda para ella. ¿Qué sucedía con éste chico? Podía lanzar rayos láser desde la palma de su mano, era ridículamente fuerte y veloz, y, ¿Podía volar? —"¿Todos los saiyajines podrán hacer eso? ¿Goku llegará a ser así de poderoso si es entrenado correctamente? Vegeta me recuerda a un superhéroe."

— ¿Dónde están esas malditas cápsulas muchacha?

—"Bueno, menos en la parte de héroe" —la chica comenzó a dar golpes inútiles en la parte trasera de la armadura del príncipe— ¡Deja de sostenerme como si fuera un saco!

Obligadamente el chico cumplió esa petición, dejándola salvajemente a unos centímetros del piso. Bulma se dejó caer sobre su trasero, el impacto lo sintió más rápido y peor de lo normal, debido a la gravedad. —Idiota.

—Débil. — Pero por alguna razón, Vegeta tendió su enguantada mano y se la ofreció. Pero ella, vaciló en tomarla, así que el saiyajin gruñó —Tómala muchacha, no pretendo esperar por mucho tiempo más.

La peliazul se aferró a él, lentamente y se levantó. Caminó hacia la nave espacial y se distrajo un poco al ver la cantidad de controles alienígenas que contenía, haciendo que su mente científica saliera a flote nuevamente, pero la imponente presencia de Vegeta hizo que su mente se enfocara nuevamente.

— ¿No trajiste la caja plateada?

—Por supuesto que sí. —El muchacho pasó junto a ella recogiendo el invento de su padre desde el fondo de la nave y, liberando un gatillo que provocó que un humo se extendiera. Pero cuando este desapareció casi instantáneamente, se dejó ver un estuche donde Bulma guardaba sus cápsulas. —Necesito que elijas la que tiene la capacidad de almacenar la nave.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa—En realidad todas lo hacen, pero estos deben estar vacíos, mis motos fueron enviadas a un estante recientemente. "Esto fue suerte es increíble que me las arreglara para traerlas conmigo a espaldas de Pilaf."

— ¿Cuándo viajaste en el espacio con tu padre? —Musitó Vegeta arrugando el entrecejo—Tienes que decirme como entraste furtivamente a mi habitación, muchacha, de esa manera tan, _experta, _especialmente, cuando he notado que no sabías ni siquiera el código de seguridad que tiene la puerta.

Sólo atinó a morder su labio, en realidad, Vegeta nunca la había presionado acerca del porqué de su estancia en la estación de Freezer. Y Bulma no estaba, de ninguna manera, preparada para responder esa pregunta. —Creí que no te interesaba nada de eso.

—Y no me interesa. Tú presencia fue más que oportuna para extraerle información a Zaabon, pero, el plan falló debido a tu inutilidad, así que no veo una razón por la cual no debas decirme.

—"Mierda" — Así que sólo hizo lo que se le ocurrió, corrió lejos de esos cuestionamientos. Encapsuló la nave y la colocó en el estuche, el cual también fue guardado. —Y dime Vegeta, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí exactamente?

El Príncipe se tensó notablemente ante la cuestión. —No cambies de tema, muchacha.

—Tú eres el primero que dice que nos enfoquemos en no perder tiempo. Entonces, ¿Por qué gastas tiempo preguntándome algo que no te interesa en lo absoluto, cuándo podrías responder cuestiones relevantes de nuestra situación actual?

Las manos de él nuevamente se colocaron en la cintura de la joven, provocando que ella fuera estrechada bruscamente en su pecho como muñeca de trapo. —Al llegar, no fuiste detectada, Muchacha. —Sentía intensamente la respiración suave de Vegeta, casi vacilante para continuar. —Así que puedo pensar, que te puedes ir de la misma manera.

— ¡No sé cómo escapar Vegeta! Lo siento. —Y esto, era verdad. La quietud y tranquilidad de la naturaleza de la voz de la chica, lograron hacerle ver al Príncipe, que no mentía. La mano traviesa de ella fue bajando por su espalda, suavemente empezó a frotar en pequeños círculos la zona donde comenzaba la cola. —Desactivé tu rastreador.

Los músculos bajo ella automáticamente se tensaron— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, yo arreglé tu rastreador para que pudieras desactivarlo. Normalmente, el aparato está en funcionamiento continuo. Y pensé, que si alguna vez, ya sabes…

—No te entiendo muchacha. —contestó el chico perspicaz.

Estaba casi segura de que podía ver una sonrisa en el rostro de él. —Bueno, ya somos dos.

* * *

><p>La cueva que encontraron era sumamente triste, pero también muy amplia. Ese planeta era húmedo y tenía ese misterioso color que Nappa insistía era confortable.<p>

—"Que bueno que nunca estuve en Vegeta-sei, suena horrible."

Él había regresado con manchas de sangre salpicándole toda la armadura, provocando que Bulma se encogiera, aunque honestamente, eso no era absolutamente nada, ella lo había visto peor. No obstante, la forma en la que Vegeta reaccionó, era tal cual si el alto saiyajin le hubiera arrojado una cabeza a los pies.

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡Qué carajos piensas al ir caminando así! ¡Harás que la muchacha vomite!

—Por favor Vegeta—la joven se quitó los zapatos y cayó al suelo debido a la gravedad, provocando en ella un ligero mareo. —Los he visto peor. ¿Qué te pasó Naps? ¿Volaste en un acantilado?

Nappa sonrió y limpió un poco de sangre de su rostro. —No, sólo aplasté unos cuantos insectos.

—Oh, bien. —Los saiyajin se mantuvieron la mirada. —Bueno, si ya terminaste de matar… Lo que sea ¿Es hora de volver ya?

La peliazul volteó a ver a Vegeta, el cual, había arrugado su ceño tras su rastreador.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Es obvio chicos, que ustedes entrenan para algo. —Mencionó la chica encogiéndose de hombros—Como te he dicho, no soy estúpida. Ustedes dos son soldados.

—No somos simples soldados. Somos Guerreros Élite Saiyajin.

—Es lo mismo. —Sonrió, viendo al Príncipe poner la mano en el pecho de Nappa, evitando que se acercara. Bueno, el punto es que ustedes se entrenan para matar, probablemente al líder de este extraño planeta. Podemos irnos ya ¿Verdad?

Esto se le hizo un poco enfermo al razonarlo. No había modo de que ella le perdonara que asesinara, a menos que fuese en defensa propia. Pero al parecer, de una manera retorcida, la chica pensaba que eso era una autodefensa. Era hacer lo que Freezer decía o, morir. Aunque no por eso dejaba de desagradarle la idea.

Nappa sonrió diabólicamente—Mira, no es tan tonta como parece.

El Príncipe se desconcertó por completo ante lo que dijo la joven. Pero sólo fue un instante antes de rebatir. —Se trata más que eso, muchacha.

—Mmm, ¿cómo tratos y esas cosas? —Bulma dudó. —Aunque conociendo como es Freezer, tal vez se trate de romper algunos tratados.

— ¿Tratos? —Nappa soltó una carcajada. —Seguro chica, nosotros rompemos más que tratos aquí. De hecho, estoy pensando salir esta noche. El rastreador muestra que es la última noche de luna llena en el lugar.

—Bien, como sea. —La Voz de Vegeta sonaba aún más indiferente de lo normal y se sentó en el extremo a Bulma. —Yo buscaré comida.

Los ojos de Nappa parecieron oscurecerse ante la respuesta de su Príncipe, pero consideró mejor el no hablar al respecto. —Bien. ¿Cuánto debo dejarte?

—La mitad deberá de desaparecer para el fin de semana. —Reiteró sus órdenes y el viejo saiyajin sonrió, sentándose junto a él y estirando sus músculos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, proverbia . net es la página de dónde saco algunas Frases D: no se porque en la anterior publicación que hice no se mostró… .<em>

_Bueno, para las chicas que quieran saber cuándo actualizaré… En mi perfil de acá dejo mi Facebook y algunas páginas en las que siempre ando. _

_Sí, el fic va para largo… Ya que no sólo es éste sino, que tiene una secuela… Así que chicas y no se si tenga lectores chicos xD Esto tiene mucho para dar._

* * *

><p><em>No existe nada más interesante que la conversación de dos amantes que permanecen callados. A.T.<em>


	11. La Sombra de una duda

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la imaginación de aria710.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ahora pondré la nota de autor al inicio. Hoy cumple años su traductora favorita xD jajaja, así que me tomaré un descanso para Salir con mis amigos y disfrutar de la vida. Y tal vez utilice esta modalidad de subir doble capítulo… ¿Qué opinan? Quiero decirles que ando sentimental (no les importa xD lo sé, lo que quieren es leer) Pero bueno… Acá cuelgo ambos capítulos como prometí en el Harén de Vegeta (es una página en Facebook). Gracias a las chicas que me leen… Infinitos abrazos para ustedes. Pues, es todo… Las dejo continuar. Ahora no pondré reflexión… Porque siento que lo más importante en nuestra vida… Es ver para adentro y analizarnos para ser amigos nuestros. Así que la frase con la que finalizaré ahora será para invitarlos a amarse tal y como son.<em>

_Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme._

_Con cariño, Lissa Dragomir._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Sombra de una duda.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. —Gruñó Nappa aún terminando de escupir los huesos de aquel animal que Vegeta había cazado. La noche caía rápidamente, ese planeta giraba más rápido por lo que hacía que sus días fueran más cortos.<p>

Era extraño visitar planetas. En la estación espacial no existían mañanas o noches. Sólo era tiempo. Era una construcción alíen extraña dispuesta a ser invisible. No había sol y para su disgusto, tampoco había luna. La chica había mencionado que podía averiguar como llevar a cabo la técnica de la luna artificial. Los ojos profundos y negros se posaron nuevamente sobre la esbelta figura acomodada en un rincón de la cueva. Las noches en Karbos eran brutalmente frías, así que el Príncipe mantenía el fuego ardiendo con su ki, esperando a que Bulma durmiera plácidamente.

— ¿Estás cuestionando una vez más mis decisiones Nappa?

—Es una carga extra Vegeta. —El más grande de los saiyajin se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a Bulma. —Acepto que no tiene mal aspecto, pero sigue siendo peso extra. —Las mujeres en este planeta son decentes sin embargo. Tú podías interesarte…—susurró pasando una mano por la mejilla de la peliazul— por obtener un modelo más nuevo.

— ¡CÁLLATE NAPPA!

— ¡Tienes que escucharme Vegeta! ¡Este accesorio es peligroso!

—Nappa…—el Príncipe no permitió que su voz pasara de ser un susurro, pero no pudo ocultar su malicia. —Sólo porque tú tengas la capacidad emocional de un gusano, no quiere decir…

— ¿Cómo pudiste presentarla ante Freezer?

—Ella es un prisionero. Eso ya lo sabías. —Pero el chico notó la ansiedad que se asomaba por los ojos del viejo saiyajin. Dudaba de esas palabras. La joven era una terrible mentirosa y podía ver a través de la delgada excusa que le presentó, acerca del viaje espacial con su padre. No obstante de algún modo le encontraba sentido, ya que su progenitor era el jefe de una corporación tecnológica. Lo que le hacía titubear, es que éste enviara a su única hija a una misión y después no establecieran contacto.

—"Lo más probable es que tomara una nave espacial y saliera del planeta cuando no tenía conocimiento pleno de como manejarla". —Vegeta sonrió. Sí, eso sonaba más a ella.

¿Pero qué estaba dando Nappa a entender exactamente? El cuerpo del joven saiyajin se tensó, poniéndose en guardia. Y para su gran disgusto, el zoquete seguía hablando.

— ¿Cuánto has entrenado desde que llegó?

Pero el chico evadió la pregunta y se cruzó de brazos. — ¡Eso no te compete Nappa!

—Duermes hasta tarde. Tú poder de pelea está estancado y por lo general aumentaba 10 puntos por semana. Estás desenfocado. Y todo por esa patética mujerzue…

Vegeta apretó sus mandíbulas. Su mano se levantó inmediatamente encendiendo un rayo de energía dirigida directamente a la cabeza de Nappa. Y lo vio, muerto de miedo contra la pared y con los ojos desorbitados.

—Tú tienes que aprender a callarte —El muchacho se acercó, causando que el viajo saiyajin se juntara aún más al muro, la bola de ki se acrecentaba y coloreaba toda la cueva de color azul. —Y a respetarme Nappa.

—Ve-Vegeta…— el chico posicionó su mano cerca del rostro aterrorizado. Pero, su risa sedienta de sangre se desvaneció cuando volteó a ver a la muchacha dormida. —No vale la pena despertarla.

Nappa suspiró de alivio cuando la bola de energía desapareció. Se contrajo nuevamente cuando el adolescente saiyajin reapareció nuevamente a escasos centímetros él. —No me malinterpretes Nappa. Algún día te mataré. Sólo que ese día no será hoy.

—Ha. —Sorpresivamente, éste sonrió. —Lo que no quieres es que la muchacha sepa que eres un asesino. ¿Cierto? —Y seguía en su media carcajada, cuando no hubo respuesta por su contraparte. —Muy mal Vegeta. Eso es precisamente lo que eres. Es lo que hay en tú sangre. Eres un saiyajin.

Nappa caminó a la entrada de la cueva. — ¡Detén ya esta versión sensible y hogareña de ti y despierta de una puta vez! —Finalizó saliendo en busca de la luna.

El joven no se molestó en responder o seguirlo. No valía la pena perder su tiempo o energía. El gigante idiota no comprendía nada. Bulma, no significaba absolutamente nada para él, no para aparearse. Fue la primera posibilidad que tuvo, en 10 años, de salir de las garras de Freezer. Eso era lo que importaba. Pero Nappa no lo entendería.

Vegeta quería una ruta de escape. Al principio disfrutaba los retos que el lagarto le ponía pensando que eran por su honor saiyajin. El destruir saibaiman y el conquistar planetas sólo fueron diversión pasajera. Pero él era un Príncipe. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tenía que someterse ante nadie! ¡Sería libre de ir o hacer lo que quisiera! Pero en lugar de eso, se arrastraba de rodillas por culpa de un psicópata tirano repugnante.

Permitió que su cuerpo se colapsara en la tierra. —"¡Bastardo! ¡Maldito Bastardo!"

Nappa no tenía derecho de hacer esas acusaciones, no sabía lo que tenía planeado. Nunca lo haría. Empezaba a gustarle demasiado su vida de mercenario. Matar obedeciendo a alguien más. —"Se supone que yo daría esas ordenes. No Freezer."

Fue despojado de su derecho al trono por su propio padre. Siendo privado de su niñez, de su raza. Lo perdió todo, menos su orgullo, cosa que peligraba por culpa de Bulma. Los Príncipes Saiyajin no se aparean con mujeres débiles de la tierra. Maldita sea, ni siquiera se apareaban con cualquier hembra saiyajin. Su padre lo llamaba proceso de selección. Palabras que Vegeta sólo había escuchado en ese momento. Pero ahora todo eso no tenía sentido. Ya no existían mujeres saiyajin.

Sería natural que tuviera actividades sexuales con alguna criatura patética por causa de la desesperación. Aunque, ¿llegar a aparearse? Eso era ridículo y simplemente improbable.

El joven se fue a lo más profundo de la cueva, lejos de la luz que se derramaba por el lugar. La tierra se sacudió a lo lejos y sabía que era Nappa que se había transformado. Bulma se movió de posición en el suelo y esperaba que abriera sus bellos ojos cuestionando qué sucedía. Y así fue.

— ¿Vegeta? —musitó mientras se frotaba la cara y se sentaba, su cabello azul caía sensualmente por todo su cuerpo.

—"Es tan débil, aún no se acostumbra a la gravedad de aquí" —No entendía ese sentimiento, ¿Quería ayudarla?, se mofó de si mismo y se dio la vuelta. La luz lunar sería un buen límite para no acercarse.

La tierra tembló nuevamente y la peliazul se quejó. — ¿Qué es eso? — Y buscaba por todos lados— ¿Y Nappa?

—Acabas de responder tu propia pregunta, muchacha. —Respondió cruzando sus brazos y permitiendo que sus piernas se estiraran frente a él. A pesar de que sentía que ella lo miraba.

— ¿Nappa está haciendo esos ruidos? —Sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa mientras sus pensamientos se volvían más coherentes. —Él se transformó en esa cosa. ¿Verdad?

—Un Özaru, sí.

— ¿Y por qué tú no?

—Porque estoy demasiado ocupado en papel de niñera contigo. —El chico trató de separar de su mente las palabras de Nappa. Nada, ni una muchacha terrícola, lo haría débil.

La chica tembló ante los gruñidos y el movimiento de la tierra. — ¿Puedes sentarte conmigo?

Él de inmediato bufó. Los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza intensificaron su respuesta. —Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué estás lloriqueando así? —Era molesto. Era el mismo sonido extraño que emitía cuando llegaba a la habitación golpeado o cuando ella hablaba de sus viejos amigos. No era un grito o lamento, era más bien como un gemido.

— ¿Por favor? —Bulma se estremeció con el ruido. Se notaba el miedo en sus ojos.

—No. —Su voz esta vez fue menos severa. A pesar de que odiaba verla en ese estado patético, la luz de la luna le hizo quedarse en su lugar. Y si Nappa regresaba y lo veía mimándola, nada lo callaría de molestarlo más.

—Eres un idiota a veces.

— ¿A veces? —Contestó el chico con una semi-sonrisa.

—Mira, es un poco extraño estar en un planeta desconocido con un mono gigante caminando por ahí. ¿Podrías tratar de ser más sensible?

Sensible. No esa palabra de nuevo. Inconscientemente los oscuros ojos de vegeta se posaron en la luz de la luna llena, que lo separaba de Bulma. No dijo nada, feliz de que finalmente había parado sus lloriqueos.

—Oh, ya entiendo.

Y sonó bastante segura. —"De qué demonios estará hablan…"—El contacto cálido en su hombro de inmediato lo hizo saltar. Sus ojos miraron expectantes a un lado donde se encontraba su cabeza y sus dos brazos enredados a su extremidad izquierda. —Muchacha…

— ¿Tú no quieres asustarme también? ¿Cierto?

Le resultaba terriblemente preocupante que su mente estuviera de acuerdo con ese argumento. No quería asustarla y, para alguien que presumía de su poder de pelea para intimidar… Tal vez el idiota de Nappa tuviera razón en sólo una cosa. No quería que Bulma pensara que es un asesino. No quería que le tuviera miedo a él.

—Eso está mejor. —La joven cerró los ojos y bostezó. Su calidez lo consumía.

— ¿Qué mierdas me está pasando?

—Me quedaré aquí contigo.

El abrió la boca para protestar pero se distrajo por su suave aliento y por la extraña calidez que se extendía a través de su pecho. Un hormigueo corría por todo su cuerpo como un ki quemando su piel.

— ¿Cómo puede respirar con tanta facilidad? —El escándalo provocado por Nappa ahora no era más que un lejano murmullo y la peliazul cayó rápidamente dormida. —Mierda. —El chico se sentía más incómodo con cada segundo que pasaba. La cabeza de Bulma se deslizó más allá de su hombro, posándose suavemente en la parte inferior de su abdomen. Fue cuando notó su largo y delicado cabello por todo su cuerpo. Los meses empezaban a añadirle longitud. Su cabeza vibraba con sus ronquidos y él no podía dejar de retorcerse. —"Mierda"

La necesitaba fuera de él de prisa. Una sensación se extendía sobre. Pero, al mismo tiempo no quería moverse. Descansó su cabeza en la pared de atrás y sintió la necesidad de golpearse dura y repetidamente. Y lo peor era que la calidez se extendía. Estaba empezando a acalorarse y marearse. — ¡Quítate de aquí!

Vegeta la empujó ligeramente pero fue suficiente para enviarla rodando unos 30 centímetros de distancia. Bulma pronto se incorporó, asustada. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No soy tu cama muchacha, ve a dormir a otro lado.

— ¿Pero y si Nappa pierde el control?

—La diferencia entre que duermas sobre mi pecho y en otro lugar es irrelevante debido a mi velocidad. Aparte él tiene conciencia durante el estado Özaru.

Ella se sacudió la cabeza quitándose un poco de tierra, obtenida en su pequeño balanceo. — ¿Por qué se transforma? ¿Táctica de intimidación?

—Si Nappa quiere andar corriendo como Özaru no voy a detenerlo. Sólo duérmete muchacha.

—Él podría matar a alguien. —Dijo la chica palideciendo ante el pensamiento.

—"¿Alguien?" —Realmente no tenía ni idea. Probablemente estaba destruyendo una ciudad entera mientras ellos hablaban. Pero ella se preocupaba por ¿alguien? Esta muchacha era realmente diferente. —No vale la pena que pienses en eso.

— ¿Pero? —Los hermosos ojos azules le dieron una molesta mirada al saiyajin. — ¡Bien, ahora sólo debo dormir! ¿Cierto?

—Sí, me empieza a doler la cabeza.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, la armadura de Nappa estaba intacta. Tenía algunos rasguños en el hombro, pero sin sangre, sin heridas. Él no saldría esa noche, se turnaban para ser 'niñeras' de la peliazul. El gigante iba en el día y, Vegeta se escapaba cuando la chica dormía.<p>

Esto continúo así durante tres días más o menos. Estos se fueron desdibujando aburridamente. La chica, estuvo cerca de una hora convenciendo al Príncipe para que la llevara a una nave. —"Al menos esto me entretiene un rato".

Pero en realidad, sí ocupaba por completo su mente. La tecnología era impresionante, completamente diferente a lo que había visto en toda su vida. La nave en si no tenía un sistema de propulsión visible, pero sabía lo rápida que viajaba con poco esfuerzo y era plenamente estable. —"Tengo que llevar todo ese conocimiento a Corporación Cápsula. Podríamos hacer una revolución científica de nuevo."

Por supuesto el saiyajin no estaba encantado de hablar de la nave, por lo que sólo podía analizar los mecanismos externos de esta. La aleación de la parte exterior parecía ser diferente a cualquier material que conociera, para su desesperación. —"Esto será difícil construirlo desde cero. Tal vez él debería venir a la tierra conmigo."

Aunque cada día la posibilidad de regresar a la tierra disminuía de manera constante. No le gustaba pensar en ello demasiado, realmente le asustaba. Y no podía permitirse perder la calma en un planeta extraño, color anaranjado, con un príncipe que cada momento que pasaba se volvía más y más inestable.

Inicialmente Vegeta sólo se quedaba un par de horas, tomaba la siesta y cuando despertaba le llevaba comida. Estaba para escucharla quejarse de su aspecto descuidado y de su largo y desatendido cabello. Sin embargo, recientemente, su sueño se había hecho más pesado y el hecho de salir cada noche lo estaba agotando en demasía. Y cuando estaba despierto no había quejas, ni siquiera un gruñido en dirección de la peliazul. Se notaba muy preocupado por alguna cifra que le arrojaba el rastreador.

Ella sólo lo sorprendió hablando una vez. Un día que volvió con una herida leve en su mejilla. Él mencionó algo sobre tecnología inesperada para semejante escoria y luego rápidamente guardó silencio. Nuevamente atrapado por los números.

Al día siguiente Bulma fue perdiendo un poco la paciencia, la nave espacial tenía pre-definida una lengua diferente y Vegeta se negaba a traducirla o permitirle que la modificara porque podría dañarla y provocar algún accidente. Pero comenzaba a aburrirse, sobre todo ahora que el Príncipe estaba tan raro. Por no mencionar que se estaba empezando a…

—Vegeta, voy a salir. —Se puso de pie y no se sorprendió cuando el chico se materializó frente a ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te he dicho claramente que no puedes abandonar la cueva.

—Sí claro, pero mi higiene no lo soporta más. No entiendo como es posible que tú huelas tan bien. —Se mordió el labio ante tal comentario que había lanzado, obviamente no era intencional. Pero si se sinceraba realmente olía delicioso. No era perfume o rosas, nada afeminado. Era más como una especie de mezclas peculiares que se unían perfectamente a la esencia del Príncipe, completamente varonil.

Ella estaba alegre de que el cumplido se le arraigó en la cabeza. —Bien muchacha. —contestó alejándose y dirigiéndose a la salida. —Sígueme, pero asegúrate de llevar tus cápsulas necesarias para estos casos.

Bulma se enrojeció, recordando que de lo contrario tendría que caminar afuera sólo en toalla. —"Bueno, eso sería mejor que cuando me vio en ropa íntima" —Su rostro se tornó aun más rojo.

* * *

><p>Vegeta no se molestó en llevarla volando, el lugar estaba a sólo unos 3 minutos. Y ahí, entre todo aquél desierto, estaba un laguito de agua sorprendentemente azul. La superficie que estaba completamente quieta y formó ondas cuando ella posó delicadamente un pie sobre. — ¿Es seguro?<p>

—Los minerales en este planeta se supone que tienen uso medicinal. —Respondió el chico un poco agresivo pateando el suelo. —Freezer la quiere como una especie de spa.

—Vaya, asesinar a un líder y aterrorizar a una población sólo para construir un spa, creo que no esperaba menos. "Maldito Bastardo". —Los oceánicos ojos se posaron en Vegeta, y este inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, dándole privacidad para que se desvistiera.

El agua era sorprendentemente cálida, casi como una fuente termal. Bajó la cabeza inmediatamente disfrutando de lo que sentía. Se había terminado de asear en menos de 10 minutos, pero, obviamente no estaba lista para salir de ahí. Comenzó a nadar en los alrededores del pequeño lago haciendo que las olas rompieran en la orilla ligeramente.

Después de 5 minutos más, el Príncipe pensó que ya era suficiente. —Muchacha, ¿Terminaste ya? Tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo realizarlo si estoy aquí sentado esperándote.

—"¿Por qué no?" —Pero no hizo la pregunta en voz alta. Él ya estaba suficientemente amargado sin su sarcasmo. —Bien, Ya voy.

El aire normalmente caliente, se sentía terriblemente frio cuando Bulma salió de su ducha. Se estremeció un poco y sacó rápidamente una cápsula. —Vegeta, ¿Dónde está mi toalla?

— ¿Qué?

—Mi toalla, ya sabes, ese esponjoso pedazo blanco que siempre te robo cuando tomo una ducha…

Notaba lo inquieto que se encontraba el joven saiyajin, aunque permaneciera de espaldas a ella. —Yo no cargo con cosas tan triviales como esas en mis misiones.

— ¿Entonces cómo consigues secarte?

—Hmp. —Y esa fue la única respuesta que le ofreció.

Bulma suspiró. —Bueno, pues no puedo vestirme así, toda mojada, eso arruinará mi ropa.

—Pensé que de igual forma comprarías ropa nueva cuando regresaras a tu desagradable planeta.

Y no pudo evitar el comentario. —Si es que regreso…

Se quedó sin aliento cuando el saiyajin apareció repentinamente a su lado, sus ojos aún los mantenía cerrados. Levantó él su mano derecha y la colocó cerca de la piel de la chica enviándole una ola de calor a través de todo el cuerpo, provocando un hormigueo incesante. Vegeta ágilmente maniobró por casi cada centímetro de su silueta deslizando su palma por esa piel fresca. Ella se sonrojó al notar que evitaba sus zonas más delicadas, pero no podía dejar de sentirse agradecida por eso. El calor que emanaba era tan increíble, que sin quererlo se arqueó cuando la mano del muchacho se posó sobre su espalda baja.

—Eh… No te muevas. —La chica dejó escapar una risilla, viendo el rostro de él forrado en frustración. Pero aun así, mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—"Ha, ¿Verdad que no soy nada fea?"

Pero terminó antes de lo que le hubiera gustado y Vegeta regresó a sentarse de espaldas a ella.

—Gracias. —Se vistió y luego le dio unas palmaditas al Príncipe en el hombro. —Eso fue casi amable de tu parte.

Se levantó de un salto ante el toque y guardó distancia. —Hmp, es más por mi beneficio que por el tuyo. No quiero escuchar quejas de nada.

—Mmm, por supuesto. —Pero una sonrisa coqueta se asomó a sus labios mientras caminaba de regreso a la cueva, siguiendo al saiyajin alterado.

* * *

><p>Ahora que Bulma sabía que tenía aguas termales muy cerca de su precaria habitación, aprovechó su ventaja al día siguiente. Vegeta insistió en escoltarla y no es que le molestara. Se sentía más segura con su compañía a pesar de su mal humor, sería una gran mentira afirmar que no disfrutaba en especial de la 'Técnica de secado'.<p>

Al final, la luna en el cielo había desaparecido, dejándolos completamente a oscuras a excepción de algunas estrellas dispersas que brillaban en el firmamento. La chica intencionalmente rozó una de las manos de él que emanaba calor disfrutando como su cuerpo se retorcía ante el contacto.

— ¿Dejarás de moverte muchacha? No quiero que te quejes si es que te quemo.

Rio, la energía que usaba estaba lejos de dañarla, pero paró de moverse a sabiendas de que Vegeta se cabreaba fácilmente. —Volvamos ahora Vegeta, probablemente Naps nos esté esperando.

El Príncipe frunció el ceño. —No entiendo por qué decides distorsionar así el nombre de un Saiyajin.

—Bueno, si estás celoso puedo llamarte Veggy.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y le señaló. —Vuelves a llamarme así y no tendrás la capacidad de hablar nuevamente.

—Bien, bien, tú sólo permites el uso indiscriminado de apodos despectivos, Sabandija. —Ella seguía al saiyajin, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Nappa batallaba con algo en su espalda. El más alto de los guerreros murmuró para sí mismo. —Maldito Bastardo —antes de lanzar lo que parecía un pequeño cuerpo al suelo.

Los ojos de Bulma automáticamente se convirtieron en dos globos enormes ante el espectáculo. Levantó uno de sus delicados dedos en dirección al gigante antes de murmurar. — ¿Qué es eso?

El Saiyajin más alto envió una ráfaga de ki al ser en el suelo convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

—No es nada ahora.

—No te preocupes por cosas que no entiendes. —Vegeta la miraba de cerca, sin darse cuenta, su fría mirada había desaparecido. Estaba analizando su reacción tratando de entender si enloquecería o permanecería en silencio.

Ella quería gritar. Eso había sido un cuerpo, algo vivo y respirando. Nappa lo había convertido en polvo en cuestión de segundos. Pero la mirada del príncipe amenazaba con quebrarse si incluso rompía a llorar.

—Vete a la cama. —El Príncipe apareció a su lado pasando su nariz por su mejilla antes de que su boca reposara sobre su oreja. —No molestes a Nappa con preguntas, muchacha, sólo ve a dormir sin hablar por una vez.

Pero no escuchó nada al respecto— ¿A dónde vas?

El aliento le pegó de lleno en el rostro a Vegeta haciéndolo estremecerse. —No quieres sáberlo.


	12. El Nuevo Soldado

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y de la imaginación de aria710.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12.<strong>

**El Nuevo Soldado.**

* * *

><p>Tal vez ella estaba sobreactuando, esas sonrisas y secretos bien pudieron ser bromas crueles del Príncipe. Podría pensarse que simplemente intentaba asustarla, pero de alguna manera, tenía sentido. Todo el entrenamiento y ese increíble poder tan asombroso capaz de explotar el planeta en el que se encontraban con un simple tronar de dedos. Pero, ¿hacer algo así de horrible? No podía imaginarse a Vegeta asesinando a una raza completa. ¿Qué acaso no era exactamente esa la razón por la que odiaba a Freezer? ¿Por destruir a casi todos los saiyajin? Aunque nuevamente se llega a un punto sin retorno, el muchacho no se encontraba al mando.<p>

Freezer era la persona más retorcida y enferma que jamás conoció. Sólo había estado ante su presencia un par de minutos pero pudo percibir la maldad que emanaba: sin corazón, sin alma y con un cerebro escalofriante que disfrutaba de manipular y ver sufrir a las personas bajo él. Tanto, que era un dolor de muelas permanente en Vegeta, el Príncipe de todos los saiyajin, sacudiéndolo y atormentándolo hasta en sus pesadillas.

La peliazul trató de pensar fríamente, analizando la situación.

—"¿Para qué querría un planeta con sobrevivientes? Serían demasiada molestia ¿no?"

Freezer quería convertir aquel lugar en una especia de spa, así que los nativos rebeldes representarían una molestia, ya que tratarían de poner un freno a sus planes. Zaabon, en una ocasión mencionó que le había permitido vivir porque le gustaba, entonces ¿Qué le pasaba a aquellos seres que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Especialmente, cuando residían en planetas que anhelaba?

Simplemente, no podía razonar semejante idea, especular que Vegeta acababa de partir precisamente con ese objetivo, era espeluznante. Era autodefensa, claro, en una lógica muy, muy retorcida.

—"¿Asesinar seres inocentes? ¿Y con ese objetivo?"

Así Bulma extrañó profundamente a Goku. Sus problemas en la Tierra parecían nulos. 'Pilaf' parecía gracioso ante Freezer y era completamente benévolo en comparación con cualquier soldado de aquella estación espacial. También recordó cuando su pequeña pandilla temía a Yamcha, el cual, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo con más calma, parecía tenerle más miedo a ella que al revés.

—"Él era un chico lindo. Tal vez, las cosas se hubieran ido por buen camino si tan sólo me hubiera quedado en la tierra"

Y la joven comenzó a desear que sus amigos estuvieran acompañándola en ese instante, pero luego se retractó. Goku, tan dulce e inocente como era, probablemente irritaría a Freezer y ella no soportaría que algo le pasara a ese pequeño y tierno saiyajin.

—"Ha, Vegeta tal vez pensaría que es una vergüenza para su raza" —Caviló Bulma con una triste sonrisa. — ¿Y Yamcha? —Pero honestamente ni siquiera sabía lo que el Príncipe se atrevería a decir sobre un ladrón del desierto que le temía a una chica. —Si algún día regreso, me gustaría ayudarle un poco con su pequeña fobia.

Pero no tenía idea de si volvería. Su paradero le era desconocido. Viajó 11 meses desde la estación espacial de Freezer, pero no tenía idea ni en qué dirección o si se encontraba lejos de la tierra.

La chica contuvo un estornudo, aun pretendiendo dormir entorno a los saiyajin despiertos. ¿Alguna vez estaría en casa nuevamente? No le daba tanta importancia antes, consumida por la tecnología que le rodeaba, pero era sólo una adolescente. Una niña que no estaba preparada para convivir con aliens extremadamente poderosos que causaban genocidios como deporte.

El sonido de los rastreadores de Vegeta y Nappa le hicieron abrir momentáneamente los ojos.

—Vegeta, unos 200 de ellos vienen directamente hacia nosotros.

Reconoció la voz de Vegeta en respuesta— Los niveles de poder no son demasiado altos, están alrededor de los 1500.

Bulma seguía pretendiendo que dormía en un triste intento de espionaje, pero si este deseo le había enseñado algo, es que era terrible husmeando. Pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo por averiguar cuales eran las intenciones de los saiyajin.

—"Ellos no están revelando nada acerca de la misión, pero ¿de qué están hablando?"

— ¿Qué hacemos Vegeta?

—Pues tú que crees. Vuela y encuéntrate con ellos, me llevaré a la chica lejos de aquí.

Nappa resopló — ¿Sigues protegiéndola? Déjala aquí Vegeta, sé que es una etapa difícil, pero es mejor si termina muriendo, doscientos de ellos…

Bulma tuvo que reprimir el gran impulso que tuvo por gritar, pero sabía que tenía que permanecer en silencio. El Príncipe se encontraba extrañamente callado. Solamente escuchó los pasos de sus botas acercándose a ella, golpeando con suavidad el piso.

—Hmp.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz junto a su cuerpo. Y, tristemente llegó a la conclusión de que el muchacho ya había tenido suficiente con cargarla siempre y que finalmente seguiría el consejo del Saiyajin mayor. —"Por favor, no me lastimes".

— ¿Ves Vegeta? Es demasiado débil, tú apenas la has tocado desde que llegamos al planeta. Te estás aburriendo de ella.

—Nappa— el príncipe se contenía, su voz demostraba la ira sujeta que guardaba. La chica trató de acumular toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo y gritando del lugar. El aire parecía aun más grueso de lo normal. —Irás a su encuentro y los matarás a todos. No me importa como. Se organizaron durante días para llevar a cabo un ataque como este. Es obvio que están cabreados por tú pequeña transformación Özaru.

—Sí señor, pero la chica…

Ella sintió como fue levantada y colocada nuevamente en sobre el hombro del Príncipe tal cual saco de harina. —Viene conmigo. Ah, y Nappa…

— ¿Sí Vegeta?

—Si es que regresas con vida, yo pienso matarte lentamente.

Bulma se estremeció levemente en la espalda de Vegeta, pero si el saiyajin lo notó, no lo demostró en absoluto. Su cuerpo permaneció perfectamente rígido y con la mirada asesina puesta en su ex guardaespaldas. En eso, se escuchó un gran suspiro. —Te apareaste con ella ¿Cierto?

—Largo.

Hubo una ráfaga de tiempo cuando Nappa alzó vuelo y, Vegeta esperó un par de minutos antes de abandonar el lugar, comprobando si en los bolsos de Bulma se encontraban las cápsulas. La chica sintió un alivio inmediato al comprender que él no pretendía dañarla. Sonrió para sus adentros sintiéndose segura, pero la curiosidad la asaltaba. —"¿Por qué hace esto?"

—No sé que demonios me estás haciendo muchacha.

La joven no sabía si él era consiente de que estaba despierta, pero el príncipe comenzó a elevarse para entregarse al vuelo. El cielo y el aire le pegaron de lleno en su fino rostro y aunque tenía miedo, se abstuvo de agarrar con demasiada fuerza al príncipe tratando de que su farsa de que seguía dormida siguiera en pie. Aparte de que él, la tenía sujeta fuertemente. Apenas si podía escuchar lo que murmuraba, por el aire que le pegaba.

—No sé si matarte o mantenerte conmigo todo el tiempo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, la naturaleza sorprendente de volar más las impactantes palabras de Vegeta no permitieron que pudiera mantener su boca cerrada. —La segunda opción por favor.

El Príncipe se detuvo en seco haciendo que el cuerpo de Bulma se hiciera hacía atrás quedando cara a cara con él.

— ¿Qué? —La chica vio sus ojos abrir y cerrar sus ojos ante la confusión. Obviamente no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta.

—A pesar de que eres un gran dolor en el trasero, prefiero estar contigo a que muerta Vegeta.

—Muchacha.

Ahora podía verlo, podía apreciarlo de diferente forma. Su cabello en forma de llama moviéndose en dirección al viento. Se veía tan atractivo. Pero en cuestión de segundos, él recuperó su estado normal de indiferencia y rudeza, así que Bulma rio por dentro. Los ojos de Vegeta la desconcertaban tanto. Se aturdía ante el hecho de que unos minutos antes consideraba que era un asesino de masas y ahora sólo podía apreciar a un niño adolescente y perdido.

—"Y es muy guapo también."

Sus fuertes brazos se enlazaban alrededor de su cintura, presionando su pecho estrechamente con el de él. La chica escuchaba su respiración, los latidos de su corazón. Sus labios se movían, tratando de decir algo que su cerebro no podía procesar.

Fue entonces cuando todo se detuvo.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¿Qué acaso no era un genio? ¿No podía resolver problemas de mecánica avanzada en mejor tiempo que los profesores de Física? ¿No construyó su primer robot cuando tenía 7 años de edad? ¿Por qué le tomó tanto tiempo averiguar eso?

—Aparecí en Tú cuarto.

Él arrugó el ceño, frustrado de que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

— ¿Qué?

Ella sonrió sinceramente. —No en el cuarto de Zaabon, el dragón no me envió a Zaabon.

—Chica, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué dragón?

— ¡Shen long me envió a ti! —Bulma alzó sus brazos abrazándolo por el cuello, sintiendo sus cuerpos completamente unidos. Y, disfrutó el hecho de que no le gruñera por el gesto y parecía responder positivamente ante esa nueva muestra de afecto. No le costaría mucho estar cerca de él. A diferencia de Zaabon, todo su cuerpo emanaba calor, pareciéndole que casi ella misma se alimentaba de esa energía inagotable.

Pero fue separada abruptamente por el saiyajin, ya se preparaba para el comentario sarcástico. La chica suspiró y comenzó a golpearlo. — ¿Es qué acaso soy tan desagradable para ti? ¿Es tan vulgar para ti este comportamiento?

Pero Vegeta no decía nada. El sacudió su cabeza y se inclinó hacía adelante. Tentando su respingada nariz contra el cuello de la joven y rozando su barbilla con su mejilla, el aire caliente le daba de lleno en el rostro, acelerando su respiración. —Shhh. — Sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca y Bulma agradeció estar flotando, al menos así el viento fresco contrarrestaba un poco el calor que emanaba su propio cuerpo.

Sin embargo eso no duró mucho, él presionó su frente contra la suya antes de deslizarse hacía abajo, en dirección a su nuca, susurrando —Hablas demasiado, chica.

—Vegeta…

Y se quedaron estáticos, como si el tiempo no pasara. Increíblemente Bulma había perdido toda capacidad de habla y Vegeta tampoco tenía ganas de decir algo. Él continuó con su recorrido por el cuello y los pómulos de la mujercita entre sus brazos, frotando suavemente ciertas áreas con sus labios, probando el calor y la esencia de la muchacha, así como lentamente el agarre de sus brazos a su cintura se hacía más y más fuerte. Anhelante. Ella nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien antes y Zaabon ni siquiera calificaba en comparación.

A pesar de estar prácticamente inmóvil, la joven sentía un remolino en su interior. Pero saltó cuando una mano del saiyajin dejó su cintura, produciendo una sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe. — ¿Realmente crees que te dejaría ahora?

Con su mano libre comenzó un recorrido desde la piel de su rostro hasta llegar a los brazos y seguir bajando. Provocando que la piel de la chica se erizara ante el contacto. Su mano cálida se detuvo ahora en su cuello, lugar que había amenazado con destrozar el día que se conocieron. ¿Y ahora? Sólo deseaban tocarse mutuamente y nadar en sus emociones.

—Mmm. —Bulma sonrió, relajándose ante esas caricias rudas pero cuidadosas. Se inclinó hacía adelante, esperando que él avanzara la mitad que le faltaba en el recorrido a sus labios, pero para su asombro, él retrocedió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Su mano paró de moverse y regresó a su cintura, creando cierta distancia entre ellos.

Su primera reacción fue sentirse insultada. Sintió como el rubor iba apareciendo en sus mejillas, pero se centró en su rostro. No veía una mirada molesta. Vegeta parecía genuinamente confundido. Por lo que una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de ella.

—Supongo que tengo que empezar poco a poco. "¿Quien hubiera pensado que yo tendría que planear estas jugadas?"

No tenía intención de hacer algo drástico, pero encontró sumamente extraño que Vegeta se mostrara tan ignorante ante el tema. Parecía completamente enterado referente al sexo, ¿pero a los besos? No.

—Sólo relájate. —No es que fuera una experta, pero ahí en los brazos del saiyajin, se sentía completamente segura de sí. Se inclinó lentamente plantando un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda. —Yo no voy a…

El sonido de su rastreador le hizo maldecir con vehemencia a los dos. Vegeta se hizo hacía atrás y, para consternación de Bulma, arrojó nuevamente su cuerpo sobre su hombro.

—Este nivel es demasiado alto para las criaturas de Karbos. Espera.

Él no tenía que repetirlo.

La velocidad a la que se desplazaban ahora parecía que se había multiplicado por diez. La mente de ella daba vueltas después de esa breve interacción. La velocidad acrecentaba y Bulma comenzaba a tener náuseas.

—Demonios. —Vegeta se detuvo en lo que parecía una ciudad abandonada y la tiró descuidadamente en el suelo.

—"Y si hablamos de arruinar el momento…"

La peliazul se levantó, ignorando la gravedad del lugar y comenzó a acercarse al príncipe. —Vegeta, ¿Qué pasa?

—Vete allá muchacha, y ocúltate. ¡Ahora! —Los ojos de él ni siquiera la enfocaban a ella. Su atención se centró únicamente en el rastreador. Algo se aproximaba estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

— ¿Pero a dónde quieres que me vaya?

Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos comenzaron a explorar el paisaje. —Allá, detrás de ese edificio. Ve ahí y trata de no hacer ruido.

La chica esperó algún comentario mordaz acerca de sus lloriqueos molestos, pero no llegó. Él estaba increíblemente serio y eso la aterró. —Está bien. —Poco a poco se levantó lejos del saiyajin, con sus hermosos ojos aterrados, dirigiéndose hacía el lugar abandonado a un par de metros de distancia.

El terreno era muy arenoso y le era complicado llegar a su destino. La estructura en forma circular estaba completamente desmantelada y caída hacía un costado. Cuando llegó, apretó la espalda contra la superficie de metal, completamente alerta desde su escondite, cuando escuchó que algo más aterrizó en la tierra junto a Vegeta.

El hombre o niño… Parecía de la edad del Príncipe y hasta vestía como él. Aunque con colores más oscuros y su cabello sucio se extendía por su espalda.

Se quedó petrificada cuando vio ese singular cinturón marrón que se enrollaba sobre su cintura.

— ¿Otro saiyajin?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, acá está, debido a la insistencia cuelgo el nuevo capítulo. xD Coloqué una imagen para el fic… Pero no se ve completa xD La edición original la tengo de cover en mi Facebook. El que desee verla, puede pasarse por allá. Si me sienten mal vibrosa xD Es por el calor, nada personal. <em>Nos estamos viendo. Cuídense mucho.<em>_

_Su amiga, Lissa._

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué es la verdad? Pregunta difícil, pero la he resuelto en lo que a mi concierne diciendo que es lo que te dice tu voz interior. Mahatma Gandhi.<em>


	13. ¿Kakaroto?

**Disclaimer. Nada de esto me pertenece, es sólo con fines de entretenimiento. La historia original salió de la imaginación de Aria710 ^^ Yo sólo traduzco este genial trabajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Kakaroto?<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola a todos y todas. OMG, tardé demasiado en subir capítulo, no me maten :C Pero fue culpa de un nuevo bloqueo mental que me impedía traducir con fluidez y honestamente no quise arruinarlo, mejor dije, tengo que tener paciencia. Y sí, es mi primera traducción O.O xD Odiaba traducir antes de empezar esto, pero me lo puse como reto… Y le he agarrado el gusto. No es tan fácil como parece, pero es realmente gratificante. Les mando un saludo a todas y muchas gracias por leer. C: Por sus Rw, favoritos y follow… Un saludo enorme, porque me animan a seguir cuando quiero abandonar C: Besos. Y Gracias a mis betas, porque me ayudan a ver lo que a mi se me va.<p>

* * *

><p>Vegeta sonrió al otro saiyajin que aterrizó frente a él cruzando los brazos.<p>

—Raditz.

—Vegeta. — El susodicho bajó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia a su príncipe y después se enderezó preguntando. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—No te hagas el lindo conmigo. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —El saiyajin de élite elevó su mirada al cielo brevemente — ¿Y quién más viene contigo? Tú nivel de potencia no es el único que detectó el rastreador.

Vegeta, no había visto al guerrero de clase baja en más de un año y, si se contaba el tiempo de viaje, podrían ser casi dos. Según lo que le dijo, había sido enviado por Freezer al planeta, para ayudarle con su misión de purga y así mejorar su técnica, pero el desconfiado príncipe no se creía ese cuento.

—"Seguramente quiere que Raditz muera, ese lagarto se siente amenazado al tener demasiados saiyajin a su alrededor." —Idea ante la cual, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Llegué a la estación espacial un par después de que Tú y Nappa partieron. Inmediatamente Freezer me mandó a Karbos. —Raditz levantó una ceja— ¿Qué le hiciste a Zaabon para que se cabreara tanto?

Vegeta frunció el ceño y parecía pensativo. Pero volteó hacía el edificio en ruinas y exclamó. —Muchacha, puedes salir. Sólo es Raditz.

— ¿Quién?

Él Príncipe dejó escapar una sonrisa ante la respuesta y vio, como lentamente la chica salía de su escondite, limpiando su cabello y su ropa. Bulma caminó hacia los dos saiyajin y se dirigió a Raditz con renovado interés.

—Oye, ¿nos conocemos? —El muchacho quedó desconcertado ante el comentario, así que se dirigió a Vegeta.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Y se detuvo un momento a observar a la joven completamente, antes de voltear la mirada hacía su Príncipe.

— ¿Qué? Pues soy una chica. ¿No me digas que todos los saiyajin desconocen de las mujeres?

Vegeta ignoró su intervención—La mantengo conmigo para satisfacer mi placer. Era un prisionero en la nave de Freezer. Zaabon se interesó en ella también pero puedes observar quien ganó finalmente. La chica es realmente inteligente y puede descubrir la fórmula de la técnica de la luna artificial.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Pero cómo una muchacha tan débil como ella puede saberlo?

Vegeta rodó los ojos, tratando de ignorar el calor del cuerpo de la chica que se había posicionado junto a él. Raditz, aunque cerca de la edad del Príncipe nunca había tenido esas tendencias propias de la adolescencia. Pero por mucho que ella le aumentara la temperatura corporal, tenía que enfocarse en su nuevo soldado.

—Al parecer era un genio en el lugar de donde procedía.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de dónde viene?

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y musitó. —De un lugar llamado tierra.

No entendía que había de extraño en sus palabras, pero en el momento, Raditz le miró con desconcierto. Sus ojos se agrandaron tras el rastreador y apretó fuertemente los puños con furia.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿De la tierra? —Bulma se acercó ligeramente a él.

— ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de mi planeta? —al decir esto se aproximaba más a Raditz, pero Vegeta levantó el brazo impidiéndolo. La chica protestó con un grito ahogado. — ¿Qué tiene de malo?

El guerrero de clase baja parecía preso en su ira. — ¿La tierra se encuentra en buen estado?

Bulma respondió con total desinterés. —Sí, en comparación a otros lugares que ustedes frecuentan. ¿Eso es malo?

El saiyajin de cabello largo estaba reteniendo una serie de insultos, pero se las arregló para contenerse. Así, se volvió a Vegeta que inspeccionaba detenidamente su actitud.

—Príncipe Vegeta, mi hermano fue enviado al planeta tierra cuando era un bebé.

El guerrero de élite levantó una ceja ante el comentario, no del todo sorprendido. Tampoco era de extrañar que el planeta estuviera intacto, probablemente, tenía un poder de pelea más bajo que el mismo Raditz.

—Bueno, eso explica lo del olor de la chica cuando nos conocimos.

— ¿Eres hermano de Goku? —Bulma empujó el brazo de Vegeta y se acercó a Raditz plenamente—Creo que se parecen en la mirada aunque él sea más niño. ¡Vaya! Eres su hermano mayor. ¿Y todos los saiyajin tienen un cabello tan extraño?

Raditz levantó una ceja ante la lluvia de preguntas y volvió a ignorarla.

—No entiendo lo que sucedió, mi hermano debió…

—Repíteme el nombre de tu hermano Raditz. —Rápidamente cortó Vegeta al soldado, con una mirada cautelosa. —Esta chica sigue llamándolo de una manera ridícula.

—Kakaroto. —Raditz negó con la cabeza. —Si no le importa Señor, me gustaría hablar con usted.

—Es lo que estás haciendo ahora.

—Me refiero, a lejos de la terrícola.

—Bien. —A pesar de que no se sentía cómodo con la idea de dejar a Bulma sin protección en un planeta hostil sabía que tenía que hablar a solas con Raditz.

—"El idiota debilucho sólo la asustará" —Aunque ante el pensamiento negó mentalmente. — "¿Y a mi qué me interesa si el imbécil la asusta?" — No podía entender porque sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de protegerla. —"A la mierda con eso" Vamos allá. —Regresó la mirada a dónde se encontraba la peliazul. —Regresa a tu escondite muchacha, y no salgas de ahí, aunque venga Nappa.

Bulma pestañeo —Como desee 'Su majestad'. —Esbozó una delicada sonrisa y se regresó a su guarida.

—Más vale que sea de interés Raditz. —Y Vacilante el joven príncipe alzó vuelo recorriendo un kilómetro aproximadamente. No podía apartar la mirada de aquél lugar que acababa de abandonar. —"¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? Tengo que centrarme en calmar a Raditz y aun más importante, averiguar quién más viene con él."

—Estoy confundido respecto a Kakaroto. Sabía que tenía un nivel de energía sumamente bajo cuando era bebé, pero la tierra no debió representar un problema en lo absoluto. En un momento llegué a pensar que había muerto, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo y no se tenían noticias suyas. Pero esta chica parece saber quien es realmente. — Y la ira de Raditz nuevamente apareció. —Y lo peor es que en realidad parece que es amigo de él. ¡Amigos! ¡Cuándo su misión era hacerla pedazos…!

Repentinamente, ante esas palabras, apareció en Vegeta la incesante necesidad de romperle la cara a su soldado, pero en su lugar, guardó la calma y suspiró. No quería provocar al saiyajin ahora que se encontraba fuera de cordura. El Príncipe cruzó sus brazos en un intento por aclarar su mente.

—Obviamente Kakaroto falló la misión.

—Es una desgracia para la raza Saiyajin. —Escupió amargamente Raditz. Pero no le pasó desapercibido a Vegeta, que su soldado volteó la mirada hacía la ciudad abandonada donde se encontraba la peliazul. —Aunque, si hubiera sido enterado de que tenían esas criaturas en ese planeta. Yo mismo me hubiera ofrecido como voluntario.

—Hmp. —Y la voz de Vegeta alcanzó esos niveles peligrosamente bajos. —Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Finalmente estamos creciendo, ¿no Vegeta? —Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Raditz rápidamente se esfumó al ver la contraída cara de su príncipe. — ¿Así que piensas guardarla?

Los ojos del el saiyajin de élite miraron al vacío. —Tenía la intención de descubrir los secretos de la técnica de la luna artificial.

— ¿Y ahora?

Vegeta se detuvo ante la pregunta del tercera clase. Su rastreador no podía encontrar las coordenadas de algún lugar que no había sido programado. Así que pasaría aproximadamente otro año antes de que pudiera tener acceso a la base de datos de la estación espacial. Pero también existía ese pequeño y diminuto pensamiento persistente, de no enviarla de regreso a la tierra. Y tenerla ahí, con él. Esas sensaciones eran como veneno que circulaban internamente. Se suponía que la chica no sería nada. ¡Absolutamente nada! Pero no importaba cuantas veces trató de taladrar ese pensamiento en su mente, Bulma siempre se las ingeniaba para profundizar cada vez más. —"¿Y qué demonios fue eso?"

Él estaba casi seguro de que la chica le pegaría cuando acrecentó la distancia entre ambos cuando se encontraban en el aire. Pero no, ella sólo posó sus delicados labios en su mejilla, tan suavemente como si fuera el roce leve de la brisa del mar. Sin duda fue un acto vulgar, extraño e irrespetuoso ante el Príncipe Saiyajin, pero Vegeta no dejaba de pensar que el protocolo le importaba una mierda.

Raditz se mostraba confundido ante el repentino estado de congelación de su Príncipe. — ¿Vegeta?

—No sé.

— ¿Qué harás con ella?

El Príncipe asintió en confirmación. Era estúpido y poco realista pensar en mantenerla con él y regresar con ella a la estación espacial. Por lo que podía especular, Bulma había molestado tanto a Zaabon que llevarla consigo sería firmar su sentencia de muerte. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna ante la idea. El aire lo sentía helado y espeso. Tenía la boca seca cuando esa posibilidad floreció en su mente. No podía llevarla de vuelta, tampoco podía dejarla ahí o llevarla a casa.

—"Mierda"

— ¿Vegeta?

— ¡QUÉ!

Raditz dio un paso atrás. —Lo siento, es sólo que pareces distraído.

El príncipe inmediatamente frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Descuidado era la última cosa que quería ser. ¿Dónde carajos se había metido su enfoque? ¿Y sus planes para derrotar a Freezer? Ya tenía tiempo que no interrogaba a la peliazul sobre sus visitas a Zaabon, porque odiaba como ella se derretía en halagos hacía el lagarto azul. Pero eso no sucedería más, la chica odiaba al repugnante piel-azul tanto como él, aunque no por eso debió pasar por alto si tenía alguna nueva noticia. Excusas. Utilizó la técnica de la luna artificial para mantenerla cerca de él, cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ninguna intención de deshacerse de la joven, supiera hacer la luna o no. Aunque seguir pensando en esto, no le hacía enfocarse con el soldado que le rondaba, el cual sin duda, comenzaba a pensar que su Príncipe había perdido la razón. Él idiota tenía razón.

—Nappa voló a detener una rebelión en contra la 'Misión Purga'.

—Ah, ya veo, entonces es probable que Jeice fuera ahí también.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de sorpresa. — ¿Quién?

—El más reciente recluta de Freezer. Un pequeño tipo rojo, con cabello blanco y acento extraño. —Raditz se encogió de hombros. — Fue enviado conmigo, aparentemente, esta misión es una especie de audición.

—"¿Audición?". —Los pensamientos de Vegeta se desconectaron. Pero había mucho más que hacer, que conseguirse una muerte segura con uno de los vasallos inútiles de Freezer. —No le dirás nada a la chica sobre esto.

Raditz miraba confundido la escena. —Nada ¿Sobre qué?

—La purga. No quiero distraerla con 'lo malos que somos' mientras trata de conseguir la estrategia de la luna artificial. — La mentira se presentó antes de que la anticipara, así que Vegeta simplemente sonrió cínicamente. Raditz podía ser un débil e idiota, pero sabía obedecer las órdenes cuando estaban acompañadas de una razón. —Ahora, ¿Hay algo más que tengas que decirme o podemos dejar de gastar mi tiempo y volver a trabajar?

—Sí, hay un par de cosas más Vegeta. Freezer me pidió que te dijera que si salías con éxito en esta misión, te haría una audición también.

—Vegeta tosió—Puedes decirle que se vaya al carajo.

Raditz no atinó que hacer, así que sólo mordió su labio sin saber si defender a 'Su' señor u obedecer a su obstinado Príncipe. Optó mejor por guardar silencio.

— ¿Algo más? No entiendo porque no te comunicaste conmigo por el rastreador.

—También estoy aquí en una misión, Vegeta.

El joven príncipe no pasó por alto el tono sombrío de voz de su soldado. El rostro de raditz se veía oscuro. El saiyajin de pelo largo estuvo a punto de despegar justo cuando Vegeta se desvaneció y se materializó frente a él.

— ¿Una misión sobre qué Raditz? —El soldado miró a su príncipe consiente de que su poder de pelea era inferior ante su mayor. Así que lanzó un respiro profundo y sentenció.

—La chica. Él quiere que la lleve de regreso. El gran Freezer mencionó que era de vital importancia, me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con la luna artificial.

—No— Su voz se escuchó perfectamente monótona, ni siquiera se oponía a la ira que crecía y se reprimía en su interior. —"Bastardo, Zaabon debió convencerlo de que merecía una especie de castigo por irrumpir abruptamente en su habitación. — Sentía apretar inconscientemente sus puños— Él sólo quiere matarla."

— ¿No tiene nada que ver con la técnica de la luna artificial?

—"¡Maldito insecto! Su hermano fue bendecido si nació con la mitad del cerebro, comparado con este idiota sería un genio." —No, no te la llevarás. Es probable que todo esté relacionado precisamente con la luna artificial. Él no quiere que nosotros aprendamos a utilizarla y podamos tener esa ventaja.

— ¿Ventaja?

— ¡Yo destruiré a ese bastardo Raditz! —Dijo esto con ligereza, las palabras se hicieron presente en su mente inmediatamente disfrutando de la excitación del pensamiento.

—Pero, pero Vegeta…

El príncipe frunció el ceño, esperando la réplica por parte de su soldado. No entendía el tono de súplica en su voz. —"Patético". ¿Te contó Bardock sobre la leyenda del súper Saiyajin?

Raditz asintió, se notaba claramente como pensaba cada palabra antes de hablar. —No creo que ningún saiyajin no conozca esa leyenda.

—Ese maldito lagarto tiene miedo sobre eso. Es el por qué destruyó nuestro planeta. Le asustaba que uno de nosotros se convirtiera en el legendario Súper Saiyajin. El Ser Más Fuerte del Universo.

El tercera clase se sorprendió ante las palabras que acababa de revelar su príncipe. Sus ojos se abrieron por la gran sorpresa. — ¡Espera! ¿Freezer destruyó Vegeta-sei? ¡Pero creí que había sido un meteorito!

Vegeta gruñó. —Idiota, fue Freezer. Él lo explotó en pedazos, probablemente burlándose al momento que lo hacía el muy malnacido. Y aquí estás tú, diciéndome que entregarás a la chica porque ese bastardo lo ordenó. ¿Adivina qué? No seguiré sus órdenes nunca más. —Sus oscuros y profundos ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que un halo de ki se expandía por toda su silueta. Centró su mirada en el rostro de Raditz, mirando como su semblante se llenaba de puro terror. Ira apasionante.

—"Perfecto". ¿Entonces qué dices?

—No hay alternativas, Vegeta.

Esa respuesta lo derribó por completo. Llegó a pensar que Raditz podía ser parte de su plan para derrocar a Freezer, levantando a su príncipe en sus hombros y gritar al clavar en la cabeza del malnacido una estaca. Pero la ira del tercera clase sólo lo llevaba a una decepcionante derrota.

Con la mandíbula y los puños apretados Raditz miró a su superior abatido. Destruido.

—Trabajando para él. Creí que esto era por nuestro honor, para intentar y vivir con nuestra herencia de guerreros superiores. ¿Pero ahora? —Vegeta observaba como el saiyajin pestañeaba, anticipando una verborrea de obscenidades o gritos. Nada comparado con lo que en realidad dijo. —Pero ahora todo lo que quiero es verlo muerto. Pero no somos Súper Saiyajin.

El príncipe Bufó. —El Súper Saiyajin no es más que una leyenda.

— ¿Entonces cómo lo matamos Vegeta?

Cosa que con honestidad no sabía como responder. En el rostro de Raditz aumentaba la preocupación al mismo tiempo que en el de su príncipe se extendía una amarga oscuridad. El tercera clase señaló y se movía para regresar a la ciudad. —No podemos matarle. Y no sé tú pero no quiero ser asesinado. Seguiré sus órdenes.

—Hazlo y de igual forma te aniquilaré. —Vegeta levantó amenazadoramente su mano posicionándola frente al rostro del Raditz.

—Jeice te matará si lo haces. No soy el único aquí en una misión y Zaabon está en espera de cualquier excusa para convencer a Freezer de que eres un traidor. Matándome, sólo alimentarás ese fuego.

El chico tercera clase, no parecía nada contento con eso pero habló mirando al piso. No soportaba el contacto visual. —Pero, no me la llevaré, Vegeta. Sólo prométeme una cosa.

—Yo no te debo nada Raditz. Te asesinaré y asesinaré a ese tal Jeice. —Pero en su mano nunca se hizo presente la explosión de ki. La naturaleza derrotada del soldado y la idea de regresar con Bulma impidieron que continuara con sus actitudes violentas.

—No puedes matar a Jeice. Es mucho más fuerte y rápido que tú. Pero, me gustaría ver a mi hermano.

—Kakaroto—Vegeta hizo una mueca. — ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga al respecto?

Raditz cerró sus puños. —Quiero completar su misión. Debe estar muriendo de vergüenza sabiendo que no pudo conquistar un planeta como la tierra.

—No. —Los pensamientos del príncipe obviamente sólo volaron hacía una sola persona ante semejante idea: Bulma. Nunca querría a un saiyajin conquistador en la tierra.

—Entonces mátame.

—"Mierda" Tú no me necesitas.

—No tengo la autorización para usar la base de datos de Freezer.

—Todavía es muy pronto. —Vegeta pensó rápidamente. —Él es obviamente amigo de la chica. Podría ser parte de su estrategia ganar su confianza y deshacerse de todo sin mover un dedo. Dale más tiempo.

Los ojos de raditz se encontraban curiosos haciendo que Vegeta sintiera un desasosiego interior. El efecto de la terrícola en él era inminente, no podía negarlo más. Era la única que parecía verlo a través de esas capas de odio. Ella no creía que su libertad fuera imposible. De hecho, renunció a regresar a la tierra con el fin de ayudar a Vegeta en su lucha. Pero todo esto lo mantenía en el interior. Aunque el otro saiyajin se tragó la farsa.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—"Nunca". ¿Cuántos años tiene Kakaroto ahora?

—Cerca de 11 ó 12. Creo, honestamente no recuerdo.

—Entonces espera otros 12 años más. — Optó por doblar la edad que le diera más tiempo. —Entonces podrás checar a tu pequeño hermano menor. Que basura sentimental, Raditz.

El tercera clase miraba aturdido. — ¿Tanto tiempo Vegeta?

—Sí, tú quieres protegerlo de la vergüenza pero insistes en terminar el trabajo por él. ¿Necesitar a otro saiyajin para completar una misión tuya? ¡Eso es una Vergüenza! Probablemente el preferiría que le cortaran la cola.

Los tonos de voz empleados y los diferentes matices surtieron el efecto adecuado. Pero Raditz, no había terminado. — ¿Qué se supone le diré a Jeice? Debo hacer la presentación de informes en una hora.

—Que yo la maté. —Vegeta escupió las palabras molesto de que estas hubieran salido de su boca.

— ¿Y cuándo él venga después?

—Más vale que no venga detrás de mí. —Y pasó a Raditz golpeándole el hombro. Su mente comenzaba a hundirlo en pensamientos que no entendía. Freezer lo quería de regreso y quería a Bulma muerta. No podía volver con ella a la estación espacial, tampoco podía dejarla en ese planeta después de la purga y no conocía otro lugar a donde ir. — "Yo debí buscar esas estúpidas coordenadas". —Pero incluso si lograba escapar, su estadía en la tierra sería pasajera, el rastreador contenía un localizador especial y eso sería como una invitación para el maldito lagarto.

Una pausa en su cerebro.

El rastreador había sido modificado. La chica sabía como deshabilitar el localizador. Estupendo. Así que volteó su cabeza hacia Raditz que aún lo miraba a la expectativa por su conversación.

—No quiero verte de nuevo ¿Entiendes? Soy tu Príncipe. No me importa si tienes miedo de regresar y hablar con Freezer, pero si sospecho una insubordinación de tu parte, ¡te haré pedazos y regaré por todos lados tus órganos deshechos!

Raditz asentía mientras se ponía verde del miedo. —Entendido, Príncipe Vegeta. —El joven presionó el botón de su rastreador. —Iré con Jeice y le diré que he encontrado sólo cenizas del cuerpo de ella.

—No le digas donde estoy.

En un suspiro, el saiyajin de pelo largo respondió. —No lo haré.

—Hmp. —Y con un destello, Vegeta explotó todo lo que le rodeaba.

* * *

><p>Ayúdame a decir la verdad delante de los fuertes y a no decir mentiras para ganarme el aplauso de los débiles.<br>Si me das fortuna, no me quites la razón.  
>Si me das éxito, no me quites la humildad.<br>Si me das humildad, no me quites la dignidad.  
>Ayúdame siempre a ver la otra cara de la medalla, no me dejes inculpar de traición a los demás por no pensar igual que yo.<br>Enséñame a querer a la gente como a mí mismo y a no juzgarme como a los demás.

No me dejes caer en el orgullo si triunfo, ni en la desesperación si fracaso.  
>Más bien recuérdame que el fracaso es la experiencia que precede al triunfo.<br>Enséñame que perdonar es un signo de grandeza y que la venganza es una señal de bajeza.  
>Si me quitas el éxito, déjame fuerzas para aprender del fracaso, si yo ofendiera a la gente, dame valor para disculparme y si la gente me ofende, dame valor para perdonar.<br>¡Señor! Si yo me olvido de ti, nunca te olvides de mí.

Gandhi.


	14. La calidez del fuego

**Vale, vale, merezco que me maten y me quemen en la hoguera xD Por tardar tanto en actualizar. Lamentablemente ahora mi tiempo se divide a la mitad porque estudio y trabajo. Pero les dejo en claro xD que no pienso abandonar este fic. Amo tener resultados. Así que nada a medias. Gracias por todos sus Rw. Los amo y últimamente me daba mucha vergüenza porque no les había podido cumplir. Sin más. Les dejo… Gracias por seguir atentas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer. Nada de esto me pertenece, es sólo con fines de entretenimiento. La historia original salió de la imaginación de Aria710 ^^ Yo sólo traduzco este genial trabajo. Todos los derechos son del maestro Tori.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14.<strong>

**La calidez del fuego.**

Vegeta se acercó lentamente a Bulma pensando que el estruendo repentino pudo asustarla y sumergirla en un ambiente hostil. Cualquier persona normal estaría temblando de miedo, mirando hacía todos lados buscando el ataque inminente tal cual en una zona de guerra. Pero como ya había descubierto, la chica no era una persona normal. En realidad no se notaba que ella se estuviera escondiendo del todo puesto que sonrió en cuanto vio al príncipe aproximarse y, se desplazó corriendo un poco lento hacía él, debido a que sus piernas seguían sin acostumbrarse a la pesada gravedad.

Vegeta medio sonrió ante esto.

—"_No pude escoger algo más frágil que proteger_". — Cosa que terminó considerándolo un reto.

Su mente divagaba esperando que ella se acercara suavemente de nuevo, como aquel momento en que sus labios rozaron ligeramente su rostro, pero para su sorpresa, en vez de eso la chica lo golpeó.

— ¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo!? Estuve ensuciándome por estar escondida detrás de ese pedazo de chatarra.

Vegeta no respondió la pregunta e inmediatamente colocó el rastreador en sus delicadas manos.

—Desactiva el localizador. Ahora.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Ah, si… Por favor desactive el localizador señorita Bulma…

Vegeta empujó las manos de la chica que ya cargaban el rastreador hacía el pecho de la misma. Al joven se le estaba agotando la paciencia, pero sobre todo el tiempo. — Hazlo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — cuestionó la peliazul ignorando la leve irritación de su acompañante.

El príncipe sacudió su cabeza. Tenía la mente hecha un caos pero no quería preocuparla.

—Regresarás a la tierra. — Vegeta no estaba seguro de como lograría esto, pero sabía que la chica debía tener alguna idea. Si esa loca historia que le contó era remotamente cierta, tal vez tuviera alguna noción de dónde se encontraba su planeta y podría regresar hasta el. Él podría conseguir al menos algo de eso.

— ¿De verdad? — Bulma inmediatamente arrojó sus brazos alrededor del Príncipe, provocando que el joven guerrero diera un paso hacía atrás ante el cálido contacto. El cuerpo de ella se percibía como una invitación y se encontró acariciando con su dedo pulgar el extraño cabello azul de la chica. Viéndolo bien, era salvaje, largo y confuso, como un saiyajin. Y pese a que Vegeta era consciente de que no era más que un ser humano débil, atajó sus pensamientos para dejar de deliberar. A él le atraía. Él la quería a su lado. Ella había sido el único consuelo que había encontrado desde que era pequeño. Entonces ¿por qué debería renunciar a ello? Él era un Príncipe y como tal, tenía derecho a tener lo que se le antojara. Aunque se tratara de una débil terrícola.

— Sí— respondió mirando sus dedos que jugueteaban y recorrían el oceánico cabello, tratando de eliminar los rastros de asfalto. Su aroma lo recorría a través de cada membrana. —Yo voy contigo.

Ella se apartó ante el comentario y Vegeta inmediatamente se tensó sintiéndose traicionado. Él estaba empezando a perder el control y se dio la vuelta para irse volando, pero la voz de Bulma lo hizo plantarse firmemente en el suelo.

—Imagino es mejor desactivar el rastreador rápidamente, ¿no?

El príncipe permitió que una leve sonrisa se asomara a sus labios, pero así como llegó la hizo desaparecer.

—Sí, también hay un rastreador en la nave que tendrás que desactivar. Ahora, si me hubieras escuchado desde el primer momento, probablemente hubieras terminado ya.

Bulma sonrió y se acercó a él, por lo que Vegeta se preguntó si iba a pegarle nuevamente, claro, si ese suave roce podía ser calificado como golpe. Pero en cambio, plantó otro suave beso en la mejilla, provocando una explosión en el ki del príncipe.

—No cambias ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Cierto, qué tonta soy. — Y la peliazul comenzó a juguetear con el rastreador, presionando botones y haciendo que el dispositivo emitiera un 'beep' rápido. Sus ojos se encontraban vacilantes. — Tal vez debas sentarte, esto tomará algo de tiempo.

—Yo no sigo tus órdenes.

—No son órdenes Vegeta — respondió la chica sonriendo aun cuando toda su atención se encontraba en el rastreador. —Es una sugerencia. A ver, ¡te ordeno que permanezcas sentado!

Él sonrió e inmediatamente se sentó. Su cuerpo elevaba alarmantemente la temperatura al tiempo que la joven sonreía ampliamente.

—Me di cuenta que no te he preguntado por Freezer en mucho tiempo.

La chica lanzó un sonido de molestia. — ¿Realmente tenemos que discutir de eso de nuevo?

—Sí, si quiero conseguir mi venganza. —Esa era una parte de él que nunca sacrificaría. —No importa a dónde iré ahora, le encontraré y me aseguraré de que muera en mis manos.

—Oh, no me malentiendas. En serio espero que lo hagas. — Y la chica lo miró un momento y luego suspiró. —Pero Zaabon no dice nada. Absolutamente nada. No puedo creer que llegué a pensar que era mi hombre perfecto. ¡Qué idiotez!

Vegeta pestañeó. — ¿Tú qué?

— ¿Eh? Nada. Todo lo que Zaabon siempre decía era básicamente que tenías que ser inmortal para pelear contra Freezer y seguir viviendo después.

¿Inmortal? La palabra resonaba en la cabeza del príncipe. Era algo completamente inalcanzable. Rayos, convertirse en súper saiyajin era todavía más razonable y eso, tomando en cuenta que él no contaba con algún punto de referencia que demostrara que algún saiyajin había podido transformarse. Su padre le había contado que era un derecho que tenía por ser miembro de la realeza, que sólo él podría transformarse en el guerrero legendario. Pero ese recuerdo hizo que Vegeta se burlara. No sería la primera vez que su padre alimentó falsas esperanzas. Dirigió nuevamente su atención a Bulma.

—Eso es completamente inútil. No hay manera que alguien pueda ser inmortal.

Ella lanzó una risa nerviosa y regresó su atención al rastreador, pero el príncipe ignoró tal comportamiento y continuó:

—El muy bastardo no es inmortal, entrenaré lo suficiente, no sé cuánto tiempo tome, y un día…

— ¡Listo! —Y Bulma regresó el rastreador. — Y ahora, no lo destruyas.

Vegeta gruñó, completamente satisfecho y tomó el rastreador procediendo a colocarlo sobre su ojo, pero se detuvo ante un gemido de Bulma.

— ¿Qué pasa muchacha? —Ella puede ser absolutamente exasperante.

—Nada— musitó lanzando una mini sonrisa tímida que logró poner al príncipe realmente ansioso. —Es sólo que sin el rastreador puesto te ves realmente lindo.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron ante las palabras. —Soy el Príncipe de los saiyajin, yo no luzco lindo. —Replica con una voz gruesa.

Pero Bulma continuó con su risa burlona al tiempo que colocaba las manos en sus caderas y pretendía analizar al joven guerrero.

— ¿Quién es la chica aquí Vegeta? Creo que yo soy la experta en chicos lindos. Y tú lo eres y mucho.

— ¡Deja de decir eso!

—No te entiendo. —Menciona, acercándose lentamente a él y pasando las manos sobre sus musculosos hombros, ciñéndose a su cuerpo. Vegeta permaneció impasible, completamente inseguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de sus habilidades para leer los movimientos del enemigo. Era un estratega experto. Pero Bulma no era un enemigo y sus acciones se volvían impredecibles. Todo el calor y energía comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, su espalda, acumulándose en la parte baja de su abdomen. Esa fuente empezó a invadir su cerebro, sus pulmones, provocando que su respiración se volviera entrecortada. Los labios de Bulma se tornaron en una sonrisa leve.

— ¿No puedes aceptar un cumplido? ¿O prefieres que te llame de otra forma?

Él no respondió y permitió que los delicados dedos de la chica se arrastraran sobre su armadura, deseando no llevarla puesta. Sus pensamientos repentinamente dejaron de estar en conflicto, sintiendo un alivio inmediato al percatarse de que su mente ya no estaba dividida. Vegeta consintió que las manos exploradoras de Bulma recorrieran sus brazos, con lo cual, aparecía una sonrisa de sorpresa ante su musculatura. Él se permitió tocarle el salvaje cabello azul nuevamente, ese color que ahora le parecía más hermoso que extraño. Se maravilló ante los ojos impresionantes de la chica, era como si nunca la hubiera visto bien. Mientras los suyos eran oscuros, los de ella parecían una muchedumbre diferentes de tonos azul enmarcando sus pupilas negras en un contraste perfecto. Una criatura peculiar. Ahora, sus dedos presionan en la base del cuello de la joven, empujándola más a él y consiguiendo un pequeño jadeo por parte de. Dejó que sus manos rondaran su piel pero pasó a aferrarse firmemente a sus caderas atrayéndola nuevamente más cerca de su cuerpo. El instinto se había convertido en guía, porque la experiencia estaba más que ausente en su cerebro. Bulma comenzó a respirar bruscamente cuando su boca golpeó su piel acrecentando el contacto. Sus dientes rasparon ligeramente su cuello y pronto fueron sustituidos por sus labios. Vegeta la besaba al azar, en su mandíbula, en la clavícula, en la base del cuello y cada una de estas caricias parecían ganar una reacción diferente en la chica que tenía fuertemente entre los brazos.

Él se apartó un poco permitiendo que su respiración descansara sobre la piel delicada y caliente que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Su voz resonó tan profunda que casi no la reconoció.

Bulma tomó un tiempo para que la palabra llegara a sus labios. — ¿Qué? —La chica sonaba como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración.

La sonrisa de Vegeta creció arrogante, no se había percatado de lo mucho que ella estaba disfrutando todo. Para su desesperación, él levanta la cabeza permitiendo residir sus labios contra su mejilla derecha. — ¿Qué fue eso? — Él presionó suavemente contra su piel intentando imitar el beso de Bulma, pero ella se alejó inmediatamente.

—Yo no quiero hacer eso. — Pero ella se apretó más hacia él cuando vio una muestra de irritación en su rostro. —No tengas miedo ¿de acuerdo?

—Hmp, ¿acaso no recuerdas con quién estás hablando?

Bulma mantuvo su sonrisa inclinándose hacía él. Vegeta se mantuvo quieto pese a que su instinto le gritaba que corriera para atrás. El chico se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como la nariz de la chica tocaba la suya. Su cálido aliento le golpeaba sensualmente en la cara.

—"_Esto no puede ser bueno_". —Se niega para si pensando. —"_En realidad no me importa_." —Su cuerpo temblaba de impaciencia. —Sólo hazlo.

Ella lo interrumpió bruscamente, empujando esos delicados labios contra los del guerrero. La sensación era diferente, completamente distinta a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado. Húmedo, cálido, intenso y fuerte. Este contacto le era tan desconocido y a la vez único. Él sintió frotarse más fuerte contra ella, llegando a ser insaciable este efecto. Sus labios eran sumamente suaves, su dulce aroma penetraba completamente su ser, más fuerte de lo que podría creer de una criatura tan débil. Vegeta casi rompe el contacto cuando sintió la lengua de la chica en el pliegue de sus labios, pero Bulma lo hizo por él, cosa que lo desanimó.

—Abre la boca.

El príncipe sonrió. — ¿Perdón?

—Se supone que…

Era su turno para interrumpirla. Pero a Bulma no le pareció importar caer en el hambriento beso del saiyajin. Él no era de los que acataba órdenes. Con agilidad permitió que su lengua presionara contra la boca de la chica, la cual abrió los ojos ligeramente molesta, pero feliz ante la obligada petición. La combinación de calor entre sus cuerpos consumía cada centímetro de su piel, quemando a través de su sangre. Él comenzó a frotarse ferozmente cuando con su lengua recorrió la boca de la chica..

Era algo completamente delirante. Pero él no tenía suficiente con ese contacto superficial. Percibía sus articulaciones como si hubiera recibido una paliza. Pero seguía sin importarle. Sólo estaba hambriento de más. Una oleada salvaje de adrenalina recorría sus venas provocando que presionara más fuertemente contra su cuerpo el agarre que tenía en la cintura de la chica. Era una necesidad frenética.

Bulma se separó nuevamente, jadeando y secando su boca del rastro húmedo de saliva. —Eso me lastima.

Él recuperó rápidamente su respiración tranquila, pero aún observaba su efecto en ella, pues intentaba inhalar profundamente para tomar más oxígeno. Trató de refrenar su impulso por cerrar la escasa distancia que había entre ellos.

— ¿Qué esperabas?

Pero en realidad el chico no tenía ni idea que le estaba haciendo daño, pues ya se estaba refrenando bastante para no ser peligroso aunque su cerebro y hormonas apelaran por aflorar esa versión.

—Algo como…— Bulma se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. —Como si fuera… — dejó de hablar y un rubor invadió su rostro, pero el orgullo pudo más y se obligó a continuar. — ¿En serio Vegeta? Sabes que no soy tan fuerte como tú. Pero que irónico, pensar que podías lastimarme al besarte.

Él se agachó y tomó la delicada muñeca dando un ligero tirón arrastrándola de nuevo hacia arriba, dejando que el cuerpo de la chica se apoyara sobre el suyo mientras sus dedos se abrían paso entre los mechones azules.

—No sucederá de nuevo, no era mi intención hacerte daño.

Ella sonrió y permitió que su mano pasara por el cuello del príncipe.

— ¿Quién lo diría? En realidad eres tierno.

Él la ignoró. —Aunque no es mi culpa que seas tan débil.

Bulma resopla y se aleja de él al instante. —Idiota.

—Debilucha. — murmuró sonriendo a sus bromas y luego lentamente se acercó. —Tenemos que volver a la cueva y dejar a Nappa en la nave.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos al notar que Bulma necesitaba una explicación.

—Tú tienes las cápsulas con las naves que usaremos y no hay manera en que yo deje que Nappa muera en Karbos. Después de todo lo que me ha hecho, merece sufrir bajo el imperio de Freezer.

—Oh Vaya. —Ella tendió sus manos. —Tal vez ahora deberías sostenerme como una persona cuando volemos.

—Hmp. —Él la tomó por la cintura y la colocó por arriba de su hombro. —No lo creo.

* * *

><p>Agradezco a Mi Beta DevFanfiction y a mis amigas que me apoyaron.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Qué pequeñas son mis manos en relación con todo lo que la vida ha querido darme!<p>

R.J.S.


	15. Voluble

**Disclaimer. Nada me pertenece, es sólo con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y todas, no había muerto (y lamentablemente tampoco andaba de parranda). Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la actualización del fic, nunca he pretendido dejarlo a medias. Voy lento, pero algún día lo terminaré. Quiero agradecerles a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un rw. Me significa mucho el saber que aún se encuentran al pendiente de la historia. <strong>

**Lamento si en la primer leída no está perfecto el capítulo xD lo subí con desesperación. Mi romi está en proceso de revisión.**

**Les mando un abrazo enorme. Ésto no es el final... ésto apenas comienza.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voluble<strong>

* * *

><p>Vegeta se encontraba hurgando entre las cápsulas, maldiciendo cuando abría la equivocada y esta se encontraba repleta de ropa.<p>

—No necesitas acomodar eso de nuevo —Bulma suspiró observando cómo el príncipe la ignoraba sumergido en su hábito neurótico. Se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza en sus manos, viendo como él doblaba los trajes de entrenamiento antes de encapsular todo nuevamente. Su mente no podía dejar de escapar hacia ese especial encuentro que tuvieron. Las piernas prácticamente le temblaban con la simple idea de los labios del saiyajin sobre los suyos. Claro, la fuerza que él usó dolió como el infierno, pero fue parte de la intensidad del momento y una de las razones por la cual ella deseaba que se repitiera todo de nuevo. Eso y por supuesto el hecho de que estuvo realmente lindo. Aun así trataba de distraer su mente de las cosas concernientes a Vegeta, sabiendo que tenía cosas más importantes que pensar, como en cosas concernientes a cómo volver a casa.

_—"Tendré tiempo para eso después, ¡finalmente tengo un novio!"_ —La peliazul pestañeó repentinamente y trató de frenar el repentino ataque de risa que se avecinaba—. _"¿Sabe acaso Vegeta qué es ser un novio?"_

Rápidamente la chica decidió no comentarle nada al respecto, estaba segura que estaría más cómodo con la idea si no sabía de qué se trataba.

—Muchacha, ¿no se supone que las cápsulas tienen un número por una razón? —Vegeta abría otra apareciendo ahora la mochila de la chica.

_—"Todo menos el radar del dragón, espero en serio no tener que construir otro"_ —Ella se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría el guerrero si le contara sobre las esferas y su deseo—. _"Probablemente pensaría que fue estúpido"_ —Sonrió, sí en definitiva esa sería su respuesta.

—Ahí está. Esa pequeña descripción en la tapa que sirve para identificar qué hay en la cápsula, pero es inútil claro, si ésta no coincide con lo que hay dentro.

Vegeta levantó una ceja: —Tienes que enseñarme más sobre cómo funcionan estas cosas. Muchacha.

—¿Impresionado verdad? —Bulma sonrió tomando cualquier cumplido que pudiera conseguir del príncipe—. Por cierto, estuve pensando en la luna artificial cuando me dejaste varada en ese desierto —Inmediatamente la chica sintió el interés de Vegeta lejos de las cápsulas.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá, verás las ondas Blutz son sólo ondas de luz solar reflejadas en la luna. Y la única diferencia entre ésta y la lunar es la radiación verde que la luna que emite. —Ella pausó por un segundo observando si Vegeta estaba prestando atención—. ¿Tú solamente te puedes transformar en luna llena cierto? Cuando estuve con Goku no sucedía nada en las otras fases.

—Sí —respondió un Vegeta curioso—. Pero, ¿cómo funciona eso?

—En luna llena la radiación verde incrementa a 17 millones de unidades zeno por segundo. Es probable que esa cantidad te permita transformarte.

El saiyajin gruñó: —¿Tu punto?

—Mi punto es que no importa el tamaño de la luna, si las ondas Blutz son de 17 millones por segundo sin que el círculo perfecto refleje la superficie y, si fuera posible comprimir la atmósfera en orden para crear un área que permita la radiación verde. Crearías la luna artificial.

Vegeta sacudió su cabeza y recogió la última cápsula que contenía la nave espacial de Nappa.

—¿Cómo supiste…?

—Soy un Genio, ¿recuerdas? —Ella le dedicó una breve sonrisa y puso todas las cápsulas en su caja metálica—. Es probable que te lleve un poco de práctica pero pienso que si logras comprimir el aire de la atmósfera adecuadamente lo lograrás.

—Por supuesto que puedo y lo haré —Él vio cómo se levantó la chica lentamente antes de caminar hacia ella, poniendo protectoramente sus manos alrededor de su delicada cintura—. Tengo completo control en mi estado Ozaru, sólo espero no asustar a tu raza cuando me transforme.

Bulma se inclinó disfrutando de su calor.

—Oh, bueno te enviaremos a algún lugar sin gente para que puedas practicar. De hecho, tengo en mente un castillo que podrías destruir —La chica sonrió un poco pensando en el pequeño Pilaf y sus secuaces huyendo con pavor del mono gigante—. _"Me pregunto cómo se verá" _—Ella no tenía duda que debía ser terrible, pero la satisfacción de ver a ese pequeño ego-maniaco corriendo despavorido valía totalmente la pena.

Presionó juguetonamente en su estómago diciendo: —Sólo promete no matar a nadie.

—Él no puede hacer eso.

La voz de Nappa provocó que Vegeta soltara inmediatamente a Bulma, a lo cual la chica perdió su balance y cayó de rodillas al suelo. El gigante caminó hacía el príncipe y la chica de cabello azul, dirigiendo a esta última una mirada de desprecio. Vegeta apenas retuvo un gruñido depredador.

—¿Qué diablos haces Nappa?

El saiyajin más alto ignoró la pregunta y se sentó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas mirando directamente los ojos azules de Bulma. El corazón de ella se hundió nervioso y completamente asustado. Nappa habló de nuevo.

—Repítetelo hasta que lo creas, está hecho para matar. Vegeta es un asesino.

—_"¿Qué está tratando de decir?"_ —Bulma cerró los ojos confundida sintiendo cómo la acidez quemaba su garganta —Yo sé… Yo sé que ustedes chicos tienen que matar a los dirigentes o reyes de estos planetas para que Freezer pueda tomar el control.

Nappa se burló—. ¿Así lo piensas? ¿En serio crees que es todo lo que hacemos? —Respondió haciéndole un gesto a Vegeta con el codo. El príncipe estaba prácticamente congelado, sus ojos rígidos y fríos, su cuerpo completamente inmóvil. El saiyajin más viejo sonrió frente a ella, con su bigote crispado—. Yo solo he aniquilado a una raza entera.

—_"¿Qué?" _—Sintió cómo un líquido amargo inundó su boca y recorrió todo su cuerpo dejando paralizadas sus extremidades. Fue afortunado que ya se encontrara en el piso, salvándose de una terrible caída, pero su mente seguía hilando, trazando, sus peores pensamientos se veían confirmados y aunque su garganta no procesaba el acerbo sabor de la información, la pregunta no pudo evitar brotar en sus labios—. ¿Qué?

—Se suponía que yo sólo tenía que hacer la mitad pero Vegeta estuvo muy ocupado entreteniéndose contigo. ¡Una lástima! Él usualmente ama las matanzas.

Bulma volteó su rostro hacía el pecho del Príncipe, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—¿A eso te referías? —Las órdenes sonaron en su cabeza huecamente—. La mitad terminada para el final de la semana ¿Se supone que tienes que matar a todos?

—Hmp —Vegeta gruñó y asintió con sus ojos negros, sin temor de encontrarse con los de ella—. Freezer nos envía a estos planetas a matar cualquier forma de vida en ellos.

Bulma se levantó y se alejó de la sonrisa burlona de Nappa. Su estómago se encontraba revuelto y repentinamente se sintió mareada. Su mano izquierda tanteaba contra el borde del muro de la cueva en un fútil intento por mantener el balance—. Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Porque a él le gusta —Nappa sonrió viendo a Vegeta morder su labio para suprimir alguna réplica—. Oh, bueno, solía gustarle. No entiendo qué demonios le hiciste, pero ahora apenas si parece un saiya…

—¡ES SUFICIENTE! —Vegeta gritó y tomó a Bulma de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él por más esfuerzos que hiciera ella por mantenerse lejos. El príncipe levantó su mano libre apuntando directamente al pecho del otro saiyajin — Ahora, debería matarte.

Bulma cerró sus ojos, tratando de silenciar sus temblorosas lágrimas. La voz y el tono de él sonaron trémulos, con un aura tenebrosa que le pusieron los pelos de punta y le revolvieron el estómago. Repentinamente ella recordó su primer encuentro, cuando la amenazó de muerte. Él era peligroso, salvaje.

—Por favor Vegeta… —Suaves lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas—. Déjame ir.

Los negros ojos del príncipe nunca dejaron de ver a Nappa, aun cuando se volteó hacia la salida de la cueva—. No —respondió sosteniendo su muñeca—. Nos vamos.

—¡Jeice te está buscando Vegeta! —gritó Nappa —¡Lord Freezer te quiere de vuelta! ¡Sólo quiere hablar contigo!

A eso, el príncipe saiyajin se volteó arrastrando a la de cabellera azulada consigo, levantando su mano. La esfera de energía encendía el aire, reflejándose en los brillantes ojos azules de Bulma que se encogía de miedo. La pequeña explosión voló desde su mano y Nappa se puso en posición de defensa preparándose para un impacto que nunca llegó. La energía se convirtió en humo cuando el príncipe guardó la nave espacial del gigante—. Tú no mereces vivir.

Ni una palabra más fue dicha. Vegeta caminó fuera de la cueva poniendo a la chica sobre sus hombros, antes de volar por los cielos una vez más.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a golpear su espalda, su presencia la aterrorizaba.

_—"¿Un asesino? ¿Él en realidad intentó matar a todas esas personas"_' —pensó al tiempo que le pegaba con más fuerza_—. "¿Cuánta gente habrá matado antes?"_ —Y se agitaba sin poder hacer nada en sus brazos; no pudo evitar sentirse mareada con lo que Nappa dijo y que Vegeta admitió—. ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! —Sus manos empezaron a magullarse por los impactos con la armadura, pero ella siguió golpeando con desesperación. Una memoria pasó por su mente, su pasión al besarlo, permitiendo a un asesino causarle algo tan tentador— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Yo tenía el derecho de saberlo! ¡Esa es mi suerte!, ¿verdad? ¡¿Cómo pude permitirme besarte?!

Vegeta inmediatamente detuvo el vuelo y descendió, dejándola caer en el áspero suelo y alejándose con los brazos cruzados. De golpe ella detuvo sus lágrimas limpiando las manchas de su cara, no quería que él la viera llorando o débil. Bulma medio esperaba por una mirada retorcida o malévola. Se suponía que el monstruo había quedado al descubierto, con colmillos enormes, sangre goteando de sus manos y la mismísima mirada del mal bajo esa piel bronceada. Pero Vegeta sólo se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos vacíos. De hecho se veía como la misma persona arrogante, terca y rígida. Pero el estigma de 'asesino serial' se sostenía en su mente.

—Muchacha.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos. La voz de él sonaba lenta, intentando ser suave. Sin embargo ella no podía acercarse —Dime que Freezer te obligó a hacerlo todo. Dime que despreciaste cada momento de.

—No me gusta mentir, Bulma.

Su cabeza se giró ante esas palabras. Su nombre. Él nunca pronunciaba su nombre. Esa forma tan especial en la que sus labios se juntaron para producir el sonido que hizo que su corazón se detuviera y latiera con fuerza nuevamente, dejando que su interés fluyera nuevamente. Su voz fue aterciopelada, casi ajena en contraste con su ronca voz. Las lágrimas dejaron de rodarle por el rostro y recobró un poco la compostura, capaz de mantener contacto nuevamente.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Vegeta la miró seriamente.

—Está en mi sangre, es parte de lo que soy. Tu amigo, Kakaroto fue enviado a tu planeta para matarlos a todos. Somos una raza guerrera, Bulma. Es lo que los saiyajines hacemos.

—¡Goku nunca nos mataría! —La mujer se levantó y gritó, en su mente pensaba que su excusa era pura mierda—. Eso es lo que tú haces, Nappa y probablemente Raditz también. No intentes arrastrar a Goku a tu nivel. Él no es así. ¡Él no asesina gente! Él no es… ¡Él no es…!

—¿Él no es qué?, ¿un asesino? —Vegeta se dio la vuelta, su voz contenía veneno cuando golpeó el aire—. Yo nunca seré como tu patético amigo. Él es una desgracia para mi raza. Una raza de la cual soy el Príncipe. ¿Qué esperas de mí?, ¿que sea ese 'hombre perfecto' del que balbuceabas antes?

Por supuesto eso era lo que ella esperaba. De hecho, se suponía que él era exactamente eso. Y sin embargo…

Bulma no sabía que pensar. Vegeta era inicialmente aterrador, pero él era un asesino y de grandes magnitudes. Ante ese pensamiento le dieron ganas de vomitar, vomitar y de gritar hasta que su garganta se encontrara seca.

Él se mofó cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Volteó a verla por encima del hombro dándole una mirada con una expresión muy poco familiar en él. ¿Estaba herido? Su cabeza inmediatamente se giró dando un paso atrás con los brazos cruzados en una postura estable aunque parecía nervioso.

Ella no podía dejar de ver a un niño bajo el semblante de piedra. Ese asustado y triste chico había sido llevado lejos de su hogar, sólo para ser forzado a trabajar para la bestia que voló su planeta. Él no era malo. No era un monstruo. Sin importar lo que su mente le dijera, ella no se arrepentía de besarlo.

—Nadie es perfecto.

Esas palabras hicieron que el príncipe se volteara, dejando caer sus brazos del pecho a un costado—. Soy un asesino.

—No lo eres más.

Vegeta suspiró.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—¿Quieres matar a alguien más? Aparte de Freezer claro y tal vez a Nappa. —Su voz sonaba cómplice. Ella no sabía cómo podía tener esa confianza en él. Tal vez porque no era el monstruo ahí. Simplemente no podría creer que el príncipe de todos los saiyajin quisiera gastar su tiempo asesinando a criaturas indefensas. No había ninguna ganancia, ni honor o reto. Así no era Vegeta. ¿Se ha visto atrapado en ese personaje como una marioneta asesina? Tal vez, pero no era su libre albedrío.

El príncipe no dijo nada, el silencio le otorgaba la confirmación de sus pensamientos.

Bulma sonrió.

—Siendo así…

Vegeta la miró con los ojos entrecerrados dando un paso hacia ella, causando que el polvo se arremolinara a su alrededor. El aire olía a humedad y la chica sintió la necesidad de alejarse del saiyajin.

—Entonces, ¿me aceptas así? —La miró más molesto que confundido—. ¿Qué está mal contigo?

—Hmp —Bulma echó hacia atrás su cola de caballo, repentinamente defensiva pero sin miedo—. Lamento si yo puedo ver lo bueno que hay en las personas. Tú podrás actuar feroz pero en realidad has hecho mucho por mí —Ella sonrió poniéndole la mano en el hombro e ignorando su notable estremecimiento—. Si fueras tal y como Nappa dice, me hubieras asesinado hace mucho tiempo.

Vegeta sonrió ante su engreído razonamiento.

—¿Qué te hace pensar…? —Pero el rastreador en su rostro emitió un sonido repentino y molesto—. Ponte detrás de mí.

—¿Vegeta? —Ella abrió sus ojos confundida cuando se sintió en el piso nuevamente y cuando él se le colocó enfrente en posición de ataque.

Pero él la ignoró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, al destello de energía púrpura que cruzó el cielo antes de detenerse en el aire.

Era otra persona aterrizando frente a ellos con una brillante piel roja y cabello blanco. Era de estatura corta, más que Vegeta, pero tenía un semblante arrogante en el rostro. Dio un golpecito en el aire antes de hablar.

—Hola, tú debes ser Vegeta. Mi nombre es Jeice.

El príncipe no dijo nada en respuesta, de su boca sólo se escapó un gruñido. Sostuvo los brazos protectoramente como escudo para Bulma por si hubiera un ataque por parte de Jeice.

—Veo que no eres del tipo amigable —Jeice sonrió y comenzó a caminar en un pequeño círculo—. Mira, Lord Freezer sólo quiere que te lleve de regreso, vivo. Una tarea fácil si lo preguntas, y cuando te entregue seré promovido a las fuerzas especiales, así que…—El extraño alíen se colocó en pose de defensa—. ¿Entonces Vegeta?, ¿me harás esto fácil o difícil?

—Jódete.

—Adivino, difícil —se tronó los dedos y dio un paso, deteniéndose de golpe cuando se percató de la presencia de Bulma—. ¿Qué es eso?, mi rastreador ni siquiera la detectó. ¿Es tu chica?

El saiyajin retrocedió tanto que sus botas casi pisan el rostro de la peliazul.

—No la toques.

Jeice se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy aquí por ella. Pero en realidad no entiendo por qué la defiendes.

Bulma se enganchó al tobillo de Vegeta. Su antiguo miedo no era nada comparado con el que le inspiraba este sujeto. Tenía músculos mucho más marcados cuando cruzaba sus brazos e incluso podía percibir que era peor que Raditz o Nappa.

—No importa lo que pienses. Vete —escupió Vegeta.

—Sólo me da curiosidad —respondió el otro guerrero inclinándose hacia adelante— Ese tipo azul dijo que ella era una especie de espía para Lord Freezer y aquí estás tú, cuidándola como una mascota.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Ese sujeto —respondió Jeice desde su lugar con la mano bajo la barbilla, pensando—, el afeminado raro. Zaabon, dijo que le robaste a su mascota.

El príncipe saiyajin escupió disgustado por lo que escuchaba, Bulma sintió sus piernas tensas, pero esperó, asustada y confundida. Cuando Vegeta habló su voz sonaba peligrosa, excepcionalmente baja y rasposa—. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Tal vez un golpe en la cara te caería bien.

Una explosión escapó de su mano antes de que Bulma incluso pensara que él iba a realizar algún ataque. La luz amarilla voló por el aire directo al rostro de Jeice. Ella estaba segura de que la inmensurable energía haría impacto dañándolo severamente y borrando esa sonrisa perversa. Pero el piel roja simplemente levantó su brazo enguantado, enviando la energía muy lejos tal como lo haría con un insecto.

—¡Ja! ¿No lo puedes hacer mejor Vegeta? Lord Freezer dijo que posees gran inteligencia, pequeño simio. Pero ni siquiera puedes distinguir quién es tu verdadero enemigo.

Vegeta gruñó como animal salvaje, enseñando sus dientes ligeramente. Entonces súbitamente encaró a Bulma:

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Ella pestañeó completamente confundida y se alejó de él. Vegeta era el que de alguna forma se las arregló para alejarle a Zaabon el tiempo suficiente y llevarla a Karbos. Era el único de todos que en realidad sabía… sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él le estaba pidiendo. Interiormente siempre tuvo miedo de esa pregunta.

—¿Te refieres a cómo llegué a la estación de Freezer?

—Sí —respondió con un bufido—, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿cómo entraste a mi habitación?

—Yo… —Ella sacudió su cabeza. No podía verlo de esa forma. La ira, el sentimiento de desconfianza y traición manaban de sus ojos negros. Pero no quería decirle sobre las esferas del dragón. No frente a Jeice, no cuando se encontraba aún insegura sobre lo que él desearía— No soy un espía, Vegeta.

—Claro, claro pequeña —Jeice regresó a su postura de ataque—. Mira, de hecho no me importa si lo es o no. Es exactamente lo mismo para mí. Pero se suponía que Raditz debía llevarla de regreso y entregarla al adecuado. Es todo lo que sé. Pero si él falla esa misión… haría que mi éxito fuera mayor.

Los ojos de Vegeta pasaron de Jeice a Bulma.

—¿Tu punto?

—Te dejaré nivelar la situación si vienes conmigo tranquilamente.

Ella mordió su labio, aterrada. Vegeta se encontraba sin expresión, mirándola sin sentimiento o compasión, estático, cosa que la asustaba en demasía. Su voz se elevó, tensa, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

—¿Vegeta?

—Cállate muchacha —Se volvió hacia Jeice y sonrió—. Es muy generoso de tu parte. Tomaré tu oferta con una condición.

Jeice levantó una ceja.

—En realidad no estás en posición de negociar.

El príncipe saiyajin cruzó sus brazos.

—Déjame disfrutar un último momento con ella. Después la eliminaré y me encontraré contigo para regresar. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes y así me encontraría más… cooperativo.

Bulma volteó a ver que al principio el alíen rojo se encontraba a disgusto con el plan, pero eventualmente asintió.

—Te doy sólo una hora. De lo contrario podrías morir accidentalmente en la lucha —Y sonriendo maliciosamente se dirigió a la Bulma—. Diviértete, cariño.

Jeice dio una mirada de advertencia a Vegeta y voló, desapareciendo en el anaranjado cielo.

* * *

><p>Quiero Agradecer a mi Romi por ser mi beta desde el inicio, por ayudarme a ver lo que yo no alcanzo a percibir.<p>

**Un beso a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un Review, es bonito ver por escrito que el trabajo realizado agrada a más personas.**

**La pregunta del millón... ¿Cuándo será la siguiente actualización?**

**Sólo puedo decir que ya empecé con el capítulo. Desearía hacerlo el fin de semana (crucen los dedos porque así sea).**

**Les mando un enorme saludo. sonrían, la vida no es fácil, pero es MUY BELLA. **


End file.
